The Paranormal Hunters
by RoleDoesStoriesJesus
Summary: Edward Browing and Calvin Anderson are half-brothers. Edward told Calvin a secret. There are real life monsters, real magic, real evil, and his job is to hunt this evil. Edward has been doing this for 5 years, ever since their father died during the hunt. Calvin was intrigued. He wanted some excitement. All he ever does is tend to his aunt. Their lives will dramaticly change.
1. The First Hunt

The First Hunt

 **Its dark, foggy night in West Virgina. A car pulls up next to a cabin. From the car, exits a middle aged man, medium height and well built. Another man, slightly shorter and younger follows him. The first one is called Edward Browing, friends call him Eddie. He has short brown hair and brown eyes. He is 185 cm tall. He has been hunting for 5 years. Younger and shorter one is called Calvin Anderson. He has short blonde hair and brown eyes. He is 175 cm tall. They are half brothers, different mothers same father. Eddie crouches to the pool of blood next to the cabins door.**

 **"Yo, Cal, check it out."-** Eddie says to his half-brother

Calvin looks down and sees the mashup of blood, bones and entrails with disgust.

 **"Jesus, what kind of monster could do this."-** said Calvin grossed out

Eddie stood up, wiping the blood onto his shirt

 **"A vampire"-** said Eddie casually

 **"This was done by a vampire ?"-** asked Calvin. **"I tought that they just drank blood, not mutilate their prey to point of no recognition"**

 **"Well, mister smartass, you whould know if you read the book that this was done by a savage type"** \- said Eddie frustrated

 **"A savage type ?"-** asked Calvin

 **"Ummm, ya. Read the fucking book, jeez"-** said Eddie

 **"Dude, you never said this is so complicated, fuck, I dont even know how it could be"-** said Calvin

 **"Weeell lets see"** \- says Eddie while he lists trough thick book. **"Here"** \- says Eddie while he hands over the book to Calvin

 **"Five types of vampires: savage, stealth, classic, tribal and pack type. Also there are artificial and demonic ones. Each one with their own abillities and weaknesses"-** said Eddie while Calvin was watching the book

 **"What the... fuck, you could have told me to prepare, Jesus"-** says Calvin

 **"Yeah and thats just the vampires, wait to see other creatures"-** Says Eddie matter a factly

 **"Damn. So how do we kill it ?"-** asks Calvin

 **"Well, this is a savage type, and they are the easiest to kill, they are basicly monster, just little bit stronger and faster than humans. They have set of jagged teeth and eat flesh. When I say eat flesh, I mean they eat it because it contains blood but they want it so bad, they just eat whole chunks of meat. Thats why we call them savage ones."-** Eddie explains

 **"Ok ,Jesus, Ill read the book, just tell me how to kill them"-** Calvin says

 **"We shoot them" -** Eddie says quickly

There was a short pause. Calvin looked Eddie with a confused look. He broke the silence.

" **With what ? I-I mean, silver o-or wooden stake ? With what ?"**

 **"You are an idiot"-** Eddie says annoyed

 **"Enlighten me then" -** Calvin says sarcasticly

 **"Well, they are basicly animals, they are the weakest vampires. They need all their organs to function, they are afraid of light, holy water, crosses, prayer. All we need to do is to shoot them until they bleed out. Quite simple really"-** Eddie explained

 **"Ok, so how do we find it ?"-** Calvins asks

 **"How do we find THEM. There is always a group behind one."-** says Eddue

 **"Ok, where is the group then ?"-** Calvin asks confused

 **"They usually have a camp in a cave or an abandoned houses. Maybe they are in this one."-**

 **"Or maybe..."-** Calvin said while looking in the direction of the forest with look of terror **. "I dunno man, maybe I should stay here and wait for you"**

Eddie looks t the direction where Calvin was looking

 **"Oh come one dude, when you singed up for this job I said, it has monsters, it has demons, it has ghosts and you said yes, but now you gonna chicken out because of a childhood fear, Jesus"-** Eddie says with anger

 **"Man... you werent there."-** Calvin says with shaky voice

 **"Well Im here now, there will be no smiling man this time. haha"-** says Eddie sarcasticly and laughs as t mock Clavin while he is still fixated to the forest

 **"Comone, lets go"-** says Eddie

 **Calvin has a flashback of him walking trough foggy forest at night as a child. He walks forward on a dirt road, nervously looking left to right. Suddenly, he spots a tall man with his back turned to him, in dark purple suit. He slowly turns around, revealing his pale white face and ear to ear picture of smiling man flashes in Calvins head, and he cringes**

 **"CALVIN"**

Cal gets scared, and jumps a little

 **"For fuck sake, move it"-** says Eddie now noticably annoyed

Calvin stares blankly into the forest into the forest and then speaks

 **"Yea, yea sure, im coming"**

 **Calvin and Eddie walk to their black Chevrolet Chevelle and open their truck. In it there are 4 AK-47, two UZIs, 5 9 mm pistols, 2 Glock 20 pistols, 5 winchester model 1887s, a Steyr HS .50 anti-material rifle, a row of 10 frag grenades, set of 5 army knifes relayerd with silver, 3 gallon bottles of holy water, 4 sharpend wooden stakes, rope, 3 bags of rock salt, large box of ammunition, 5 bottels of lighter fluid, 2 shovels, 4 machete a large signal light, box of equipment and a big box. Calvin takes fully loaded AK-47 while Eddie opens the big box.**

 **"This is a good time to test my new baby"-** says Eddie

 **"What do you mean ? "-** Calvin asks

 **"This..."-** Edie opens the box and from it takes out a VHS rifle and a round of 5.56s

 **"Woah"-** says Calvin

 **"Yea boiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"-** Eddie screams

 **"Pls dont" -** Calvin begs

Eddie puts the VHS on his back

 **"Lets go" -** says Eddie

Eddie looks trough the window of the cabin **."Nothing here, to the forest. "**

Calvin and Eddie walk trough the forest for about 10 minutes, Calvin being nervous all the time.

 **"Get down"** -Eddie says to Calvin quietly

 **About 20 meters from them is some kind clearing wich emites light. Calvin and Eddie slowly sneak up to the clearing and hide in the bushes. They are paralyzed as they see 5 humans tied up to their respective poles, next to the campfire. They are passed out. Next to them stay 4 figures, 3 of them crouching and one standing up. The standing figure speaks**

 **"When will they turn ? We need to hurry, before the hunters dont arrive ! "**

One of the crouching figures speak in a grovely voice

 **"Soon. A day passes. Cycle done."**

 **Shortly after all of the five bodies start to twitch. One of them stops and goes limp, others continue. Their skin starts to crack and blood starts to pour out of their mouth. After a minute they all stop.**

 **"What the hell is happening ?"** \- asks Calvin as quiet as he can

 **"They are turning people into vampires intentionaly"-** Eddie says slowly and confused

 **The standing figure, who is turned with back to the brothers tilts his head as if he heard something. Four humans that twitched now with cracked skin and mouthful of jagged teeth wake up with lizard like eyes and start rocking back and forth. The standing figure rises his arm a little and calmly says**

 **"Enough"**

 **Humans, now savages, obey . The crouching figures walk up to them and untie them. The 5th human is still limb on the floor. He slowly wakes up and gets scared. He starts crying out of fear.**

 **"Well Well, we have an immune one"** -says the standing figure

 **"What should we do with him" -** says a savage

 **"Grind him"** -says the standing figure

 **savages grab the human by the arms and the third one pulls a grinder out of a bush. The human starts screaming. They bring them right above the grinder, while he is still screaming his lungs out. Eddie quickly grabs his VHS and aims at a savage holding the human. Just as he was about to take a shot the figure rises his hand and spoke.**

 **"No"**

Calvin and Eddie stay paralyzed and unable move

 **"Wha.. What the hell ?"-** says Calvin barely

Both are stiff and are floating few centimiters from the ground. They slowly float to the clearing. They are now a few meter away from the figure still turned with its back. It is now clear that the figure wears black trench coat and has short black hair. Both Cal and Ed get slammed into two separated trees. Calvin and Eddie grunt with pain.

 **"Hello gentelmen"-** says the figure **"It is rude to sneak up on someone, isnt it"**

Figure slowly turns and exposed a shaved white man. A little pale in the face but all in all looks as a normal man. He has a mix of sad, tired and confused look in his face. He speaks

 **"Drop him"**

 **Savages drop the human into the grinder and his screams are mixed with the sound of flesh being cut. Out of a tube blood pours into a bucket. Calvin turned his head in disgust. Eddie still pinned to a tree speaks**

 **"Well Calvin, feast your eyes. You are looking at a demonic vampire"**

 **"Ha ha ha ha ha"** -the figure laughs **" I dont know if that should be a compliment or not. But no, im not what you people call a "demonic" vampire"**

 **"Then what are you a pack ? A tribal ?"** -ask Eddie

The figure looks at the ground

 **"Old... very, very old"** -says the figure

"A savage ?" - asks Cal

The figure nods in approval. In the background the newborn savages are drinking the blood.

 **"Thats impossible, the savages are not this strong"** -says Eddie while trying to break himself free, but with no succes.

 **"You are hunters, yes ? You should know then that the vampires power comes from the blood he consumes"** -says the intelligent savage while walking towards them **"More he drinks, more power he holds"**

 **"But this is almost on par on demonic vampires, you must have drank..."** -Eddie was saying but was cut off

 **"Too much"** -says the intelligent savage **"As I said, im old. I was among the first of my kind because of that I had plenty of time to feed"** -he says. He looks to the ground with sad look **" And to regret it"**

 **"Thats impossible, savages dont live this long"** -says Eddie

 **"Guess im the record holder"** -says the savage while extending his arms.

 **"Whatever why are you doing this ? This aint like you things normaly do. Why make more hungry mouths to feed."** -says Eddie

 **"Oh im just preparing myself. I will need as much servants as I can get."** -says the savage **"Its coming"**

 **"Whats coming ?"** -Cal asks

 **"The war"** -says the savage **"I like something about you two. You might be of assitance. Tell you what, I will give you a test. If you need me just call."** -he says while he throws a crumbeled paper next to Calvin **"Oh and by the way"-** there was a short pause while the savage turned to the boys **"...the name is Ira"**

 **Ira snaps his fingers and disappeares with other savages. All exept two. Eddie and Calvin are no longer pinned to trees. Before they could recollect themselfs one of the savages jumps at Calvin and another lunges at Eddie. Calvin falls to the ground with a savage on him. Eddie quickly shots the savage running towards him. The savage on Calvin manages to bite his neck. Calvin screams in pain, but he quickly pulls a knife, shoves it into the savages neck and pushes him with his leg. The savage gags and spits blood. Eddie pulls up his VHS, aims for the head and shoots the savage, killing it.**

 **"Ouuuu..."** -Eddie pauses for a moment **"...yea"**

 **Calvin picks up the crumbeled paper and puts it in his pocket. Eddie opens a savages mouth and pulls out his teeth. He also clipped its claws and put it all in a bag. Eddie and Calvin walk to the car in silence. In the car, Calvin sitting in passanger seat patches himself up and Eddie searches for something in his car** **.**

 **"Here, drink this"** -Eddie hands Calvin a bottle of liquid

 **"What is it ?"** -Calvin asks

 **"Its water mixed with garlic juice and salt"** -Eddie says with a smile

 **"Eww, why are you giving me this ?"** -Calvin asks cofused

 **"You wanna become a vamp ? No ? Then drink"** -says Eddie slightly annoyed

Calvin drinks the cure and cringes. He does not like garlic. He takes out the crumbeld paper out of his pocket and throws it.

 **"Take me home"** -says Calvin

 **"What, you changed your mind ? "** -asks Eddie

 **"Yes I did. Sorry to get your hopes up"** -says Cal sadly

 **"Ahh no problem. Hunting aint for everyone. Still gonna have to find a new partner. Its not a good idea to hunt alone"** -says Eddie

 **"Why do you even hunt. Its not like you get anything"** -asks Calvin

 **"Oh you do. Savage teeth and claws ? Thats 50 dollars on witch and magician market. Not alot, but it will keep me fed.** " -says Eddie

 **"Huh, why whould anyone want to buy this ?"** -asks Cal

 **"Spells, rituals, weapons I dunno, I dont like that bunch. All I know is they pay for it. Thats how I manage."** -says Eddie

 **After some time they arrive in Marlinton. Eddie slows down infront of the house of Calvins aunt. Calvin gets out of the car.**

 **"If you ever change your mind, just call me"** -says Eddie

 **"Deal"** -says Cal

 **Calvin walks away. And Eddie drives away.**

 **This is the first, but not the last time they will part their ways. A great journey awaits both of them.**


	2. A Choice

**A Choice**

 **Calvin walks up to the front porch of his house. Not wanting to wake up his aunt Rose, he lifted the flower pot to reveal the key. Walking into his house with light steps, he notices something. He wasnt sure what, it just felt strange. He quickly slips into his bed and falls asleep. In the meantime, Eddie is driving trough the forest. He looks at the clock and its 02:53. With that he speeds up. He goes right, off the road. After some time riding trough forest, he comes across a big clearing. He parks his car behind a nearby bush. He slowly walks towards the clearing. He suddenly disappears. He didnt acctualy disappeared tough, he simply walked trough a barrier that makes the clearing invisible. Inside this bubble is a meeting of sorts. Less of a meet, more of a market. This is one of many "witch markets". There are nine tables in a U shape. Eddie starts to walk to the last one. He looks to the right and sees a woman in black, with black hair and black necklace. On her table are jars filled with oil. Within this oil float organs, body parts and other weird things of all shape and sizes. Typical witch, thinks Eddie to himself. In front her table were two people nicely dressed. The witch looks at Eddie with a smile. Even tough she is a witch she is very atrractive. Eddie smiles back and continues walking to the last table. On the last table stood a beautiful pale woman in gray robes. She has a white hair like you whould see in old people. But in her face she was acctualy pretty young. Her table wasnt as rich with material as others were. She only had few jars and few open boxes with ingridients, like teeth or claws**

 **"Well, well, if it isnt my favourite hunter"-** Says the pale witch while leaning towards Eddie with her eyebrow raised.

Eddie smiles before he says **"And only hunter"**

 **Eddie throws a bag of teeth and claws he picked up earlier in a hunt with Calvin.**

 **"Here"-** says Eddie with his arms spread **"Now hand over the goods"**

 **"Oh alright"-** says he pale witch while grabbing her robes

 **"Not those Evelyn, you know what Im talking about"-** says Eddie annoyed

 **"Oh I know"-** Says Evelyn with disappointed tone

 **"Comone then, hurry it up, I havent got all night"-** says Eddie frustrated

 **"No can do hon"-** says Evelyn

 **"What do you mean ?"-** asks Eddie

 **"Well to put it simply, im full on easy to get ingridients"-** says Evelyn **"The vampire population has increased dramaticly so the ingridients are abounded and Im not the only one, so dont try going to another witch."**

 **"Hold up, I think I have some werewolf claws or shapeshifters.."-** Eddie was saying but was cutt of

 **"No. Same goes for them. If you want any money you will need to bring me rare ingridients"-** said Evelyn

 **Eddies face exprecion changed to worried one.**

 **"Rare how ?! "-** asks Eddie worried

 **"Well things like wraith teeth, reapers eye, dragons scale, demon blood..."-** says Evelyn

 **"Goddamnit I dont have any of those"-** says Eddie with a sad face

 **"Sorry hon, looks like you wont be getting any goods tonight"-** said Evelyn, then put her hands on her chest **"Exept you want these"**

Eddie smiled sarcasticly **"I think Ill pass"**

 **"Oh youll come around..."** -Evelyn whispered

" **EDWARD JOHNATAN BROWING !"-** a deep manly voice screams

 **Eddie turns around to see a bearded tall man in a suit. He is standing at the beggining of the clearing. Its Alan, Eddie tought to himself. The man started walking towards Eddie, he did the same. Everyone is silent**

 **"** **You include the middle name, really ? You are like my mother"-** says Eddie

 **"** **Your mother must be a great women then"-** said Alan

 **"My mother is dead"-** said Eddie

 **"Exactly"-** said Alan with a smirk

 **"Screw you"-** said Eddie

 **Alan and Eddie now stand 2 meters from eachother**

 **"Where is my money Edward"-** asks Alan intimidately

 **Eddie extended his arm. In his hand he holds a bag of teeth and claws.**

 **"This ?"-** asked Alan with a laugh

 **"Thats all I have today. Comone, cut me a slack"-** says Eddie

 **"Cut you a slack ?"-** asked Alan angerly **"I have been cutting you slack for FAR too long, boy"**

 **Alan got close, now towering over Eddie.**

 **"I can give you a gun or few. Comone let me repay"-** pleaded Eddie while putting his hand inside his jacket

 **"Oh you can repay me"-** says Alan while putting a hand on Eddies shoulder **"You know these days rare ingridients are hard to come by. You know a human hearth is one of them, yes ?"**

 **"Huh, you really are a bitch"-** says Eddie

 **"You mean a witch"-** asks Alan

 **"I said what I said"-** says Eddie with a smirk

 **Alans face gets angry. He goes one step backwards and screams**

 **"FULMINIS"**

 **From Alans hand a shot of energy in shape of a ligtning goes towards Eddie and hits him into the stomac. Eddie gets thrown about 3 meters back, with some of his things falling out of his hands. He is laying on his back and grunting in pain. Alan starts walking towards him. Eddie starts laughing. Alan is a meter and something from laying Eddie, looking down on him, he speaks**

 **"Ah yes, you laying down in pain really is funny"-** says Alan

 **"The reason im laughing is waaaaaaay funnier"-** says Eddie still laughing

 **"What are you..."-** asks Alan

 **Eddie pulls his hand in front of his face and waves. On his finger is a grenade safety pin. Before Alan could react, the grenade explods on the place Eddie stood before he was shot. Everyone got to the ground. Alan was thrown over Eddie with shrapnel getting into his back. Eddie quickly got up in pain and bolted it for the car. He trips but quickly gets up and opens the door. Laying Alan screams**

 **"FULMINIS"**

 **He missed Eddie and a car, but hit a tree next to him. The tree falls over, he gets into his car and speeds of. He drives around for few hours.**

 **It is now 7 am, and Calvin wakes up because of a feeling he had on his neck. His patch broke and blood spilled. He quickly walks into his bathroom and patches himself up. From the corner of his eye he sees a quick moving shadow from the door frame in the mirror. He quickly turns around but sees nothing. Not thinking much of it, he quietly walks back to his bed. He lays back and covers himself. He is starteld when he notices his aunt standing there in front of his room, backs turned on him. He was about to say something when her head turned 180 degrees, and revealed her face. Her before brown eyes are replaced with bloodshot yellow, and her mouth with a dark cavity and a long tounge. Calvin was shocked. He couldnt utter a single word. He just watched as his aunt, turned her whole body towards him, got on all fours and started walking towards him. Calvins eyes just widened. He was paralyzed. Once she got into his room, she started climbing the wall and was soon walking on celling still on all fours. Calvins eyes were fixated on hers all the time. Once she was right above him, she stood up and was now face to face with Calvin. Suddenly a door bell rings and the creature quickly skitters trough Calvins room doors and slams it shut behind him. Calvin still looking blank into nothing just stays still there for a couple of minutes, then hears his aunt opening the door. He quickly jumps, puts his pants on and runs to the door. He opens the door and to his right sees his aunt answearing the door. Outside was Eddie, holding his stomac. She turns.**

 **"Oh Calvin, hi, Eddie came, says he needs to talk to you"-** says his aunt calmly

Calvin, still wide eyed makes eye contact with Eddie, then he fake smiles and looks his aunt **"Yea, sure. Comone Eddie, lets talk outside"**

 **Calvin and Eddie walked outside, and as soon as their aunt shut the door, Eddie starts grunting in pain. Calvin looks at him confused.**

 **"What the hell happend to you ?"-** asks Calvin

 **"Bearded greedy fatass jew that uses magic."-** says Eddie while still in pain **"What the hell happend to you ? You looked like you have seen a ghost. Last time I saw yout this shocked was when we found you in that forest..."**

 **"Thats it" Calvin tought to himself. Maybe this was a very very realistic illusion or nightmare**

 **"I uhh, yeah. A very very realistic nigthmare. You dont need to worry about it. Are you ok ?-** asks Calvin with a sigh

 **"Yeah but I need your help. There is probably a whole squad witches on my tail by now."-** says Eddie

 **"Wait what ? Why ?"-** asks Calvin worriedly

 **"Well its probably because I threw a grenade to save myself. The problem was it was in the middle of a witch market. I probably injured some of them or damaged their goods. They will want revenge"-** said Eddie

 **"Well, what now ?"-** asks Calvin

 **Eddie walks to house wall and gets chalk out of his pocket. He then started drawing at the base of the house behind the bush. A circle, with a star shape inside, then a new circle within the star. Then he started to write in some kind of arabic language inside the mark.**

 **"What are you doing ?"-** asks Calvin worriedly

 **"Im protecting Rose"-** says Eddie

 **Eddie finished the sigil, coverd it with bushes and stood up.**

 **"Its Dokan Aur Makan Ki Hifazat ka Ek Nayab Naqsh"-** said Eddie, few times having his tounge tied

 **"Thats a long ass name"-** says Calvin suprised

 **"Well, not as long as my di..."-** Eddie started but was cut off

 **"Yeah ok, what does it do"-** asks Calvin

 **"It will mask her house and protect her from witchcraft, just in case we were or will be traced"-** says Eddie while getting up and walking towards the car

 **"Wait, where will we go ?"-** Calvin asked worriedly

 **"Anywhere. We whould have to keep moving. Maybe stop to hunt here and there. There is still alot I have to say but we gotta go. Will you help me ?" -** asked Eddie while putting his arm out as to expect a handshake

 **Calvin looked at Eddies hand. He just looks blank for few moments. He turns and looks at the house. He has a hard choice to make. Go with his brother to fight the evils of this world, or stay with his loving aunt. After few moments he turns to Eddie. Nods his head in approval and shakes his brothers hand.**

 **"Thanks bro. I appriciate it."-** says Eddie with a smile on his face **"Now lets go, sooner we are gone the better. Go and say goodbye to Rose now."**

 **Calvin walked into his house. He walks up in kitchen and sees his aunt. He walks up to her.**

 **"Hey aunt Rose."-** Calvin said while Rose turned **"Im going with Eddie on buissnes trip. We arent going to be around here for some time."**

 **Rose face turned into sad. Her brown eyes looking up to Calvin.**

 **"How long are you going to be gone ? "-** she asked

 **"A long, long time"-** Calvin said with a sad tone

 **Calvin and Rose hugged. "Watch after yoruself" said Rose. It was kind of akward since Calvin was higher than Rose, she was 160 cm tall. Their hug was broken by Eddie calling Calvin outside. Calvin grabbed his wallet and jacket, then headed to the door. He turns one last time and meets his eyes with his aunt. She smiles a small smile and wishes him good luck. Calvin returns a smile and walks out. He walks to the car where Eddie is waiting for him. They get into his car and drive off.**


	3. Before the Storm

**Calvin and Eddie are driving trough West Virginia. Eddie previously explained to Calvin how he owes money to a powerful and old witch called Alan. Now they are silent. Calvin notices the paper Ira gave them. He picks it up.**

 **"Hey remember Ira ?"-** asks Calvin

 **"The savage ? Yeah, what about him ?"-** says Eddie

 **Calvin looks at the paper and he sees a list of ingridients and a recipe.**

 **"Huh. Its some kind of summoning ritual or something. "-** says Calvin

 **"For Ira ?"-** asks Eddie **"What does it says"**

 **"Ummm. Savage teeth, bone of a killer, drops of virgin blood, human nails, gunpowder, unholy object. Take teeth and bone , preferably grind them. Draw a pentagram and place a bowl inside it. In the bowl put the ingridients and this paper, hold the unholy object above the bowl, say** _ **"Invocatio"**_ **then light the gunpowder."-** Calvin read from the paper

 **"Ok, but why whould we summon him ? He could have killed us back there."-** says Eddie

" **He said that he whould help us if we needed something."-** says Calvin

 **"He also said that we whould need to pass a tests. Then he sent two savages to kill us, remember that ?"-** says Eddie

 **"Well, maybe that was the test, and we passed it. Think about it, he could help us with our Alan problem."-** Calvin says

 **"How can a savage help us agianst one of the most powerful witches in the USA ?"-** says Eddie with a louder tone

 **"You saw how powerful he is. He can even teleport. You said he is on par with demonic vampires. What does that even mean by the way."-** Calvin asked

 **"I uhh, demonic vampires are really powerful. They can absorb souls. They can project energy, make and control fire, ghouls, freaking monsters, uhhh, ummm, they regenerate, they can teleport, they have telekinisis, they can turn into bats. They are badasses acctualy."-** says Eddie

 **"Damn. I guess its a good thing he isnt one. So what do you say ? Do we summon him ?"-** asks Calvin

 **"Oh well, if we dont have any other choice."-** says Eddie while glancing outside **"We have most of the things, we just need a bone of a killer and unholy object."**

 **"We have virgin blood ?"-** says Calvin

 **"Yeah, we will just take yours."-** says Eddie

 **"Im not a virgin !"-** says Calvin offended, he lied...

 **"Huh. Well, you just made your brother proud."-** says Eddie while putting a hand on Calvins shoulder

 **"Well, now we have another missing ingridient, assuming you arent a virgin.."-** says Calvin

 **"Pff you kidding ? I have sex radiating out of me."-** says Eddie

 **"And AIDS..."-** says Calvin with a smile

 **"Screw you."-** says Eddie while laughing

 **Eddie and Calvin arrived in Huntington and stopped for lunch. They talked about where they whould be going. They eventually decide they should go west, to Kentucky and summon Ira there.**

 **"How the hell will we find a willing virgin that will give us their blood."-** says Calvin while they are walking down the parking lot to their car **"And what the hell is an unholy object ?"**

 **"Good question.."-** says Eddie while looking at his car

 **Around car was a group of teens. Two white and one black guys with a snapback that says Obey. The black one is laying on Eddies car.**

 **"Comone bruh, take a picture"-** says the black teen **"This bitch ancient, YEET !"**

 **Said the black teen while smacking the car. Eddie, now furious started walking towards the Chevelle and left Clavin while he was speaking**

 **"Maybe its a murder weapon or something like that or..."-** Calvin was talking but was cut off by Eddie

 **"HEY. Get the fuck off my car !"-** Eddie screams

 **Teens notice the angry man walking up and walk backward exept the black one. He stands up and stands his ground.**

 **"Or ?"-** asks the black teen

 **"Or I fuck your ass up."-** says Eddie intimidating

 **"Comone, do it. My bro just got out of prison for killing a last bitch who looked at him wrong"-** says the black teen while getting close to Eddies face **"So what is it gonna be ? Bitch"**

Eddie laughs **"Tell me one thing. How old are you ?"**

 **"Sixte.."-** he spoke but was cut off by a punch

 **Eddie punched him as hard as he could. He fell to the ground. Two teens started running. Eddie gets on top of the teen and punches him few times. Calvin just stands there sipping his coffe.**

 **"Give me the cup.. "-** says Eddie angirly

 **"But its my coffe..."-** says Calvin with mixture of saddnes and disapproval

 **"Just give me the fucking cup Calvin."-** Eddie says with a sigh

 **"K"-** says Calvin

 **Eddie took the cup and grabbed the teen by the neck. He puts the cup on the ground and takes the teens head and puts it above the cup, letting the blood from his nose drip into the cup.**

 **"Pfew, thank God I tought that you will slith his throat"-** says Calvin

 **"I will, IF THIS BITCH EVER TOUCHES MY CAR AGIAN !"-** screams Eddie

 **Eddie lets the boy go. He cries and holds his broken and bleeding nose.**

 **"I-Im calling my brother on you. He will fuck you up."-** says the teen while running away

 **"You do know thats violence against minors."-** says Calvin

 **"You do know that I dont care. Besides, here is our virgin blood."-** says Eddie while waving the cup with blood

 **"The fuck do you know he is a virgin ? "-** asks Calvin

" **He wears OBEY hat. He is a virgin."-** says Eddie confidently

 **"Well, then we only need bone of a killer, gunpowder and an unholy object."-** says Calvin

 **"Ok then, I will and buy gunpowder, you figure out whats an unholy object. Meet me here when you do."-** says Eddie

 **They put the blood filled cup in the truck. Eddie went and bought some gunpowder and Calvin went to the local church and asked a priest whats an unholy object. The priest informed him that it could either be an object touched by a demon or an object wich someone used as a mured weapon. Eddie returned before Calvin and sat at his car while sipping on hot chocolate. A big buffed black person approched him. He has a necklace with a bullet at the end. He was towering over Eddie. The big man spoke**

 **"You the bitch that punched my bro ?"-** the man says with a deep voice

Eddie puts the coffe down **"And you are the big brother. So what you gonna do ?"**

 **"Oh im thinking. I dont know if your white ass is worth the jail."-** says the man **"After all I did just got out for murder. They wont like me there again."**

 **Calvin walks up and sees the two next to their car. He stands his ground.**

 **"That bullet. Why is it around your neck"-** Eddie asks

 **"That the bullet from my first kill."-** says the man

Eddie notices Calvin standing behind the man **"You gonna punch him first or me ?"**

 **The man notices Calvin and quickly punches Eddie. Eddie returnes with a punch and uppercut. The man kicks him with a leg and Eddie falls down. Calvin runs towards them. The man walks up to laying Eddie and pulls out a gun. Calvin quickly jumps to the car and does jumping round kick, kicking the man in jaw and knocking him out cold. The man falls down. Eddie quickly pulls out a knife and cuts off one of his figer while Clavin took his gun.**

 **"What the hell are you doing ?"-** says Calvin suprised

 **"What, we need a bone of a killer right ?"-** says Eddie while taking the cutten off finger **"Nice kick by the way, where did you learn that ?"**

 **"Taekwondo lessons."-** says Calvin

 **"Now all we need is the unholy object. Did you find anything on that ?"-** asks Eddie

 **"I did"-** says Calvin while taking off the necklace with a bullet **"A murder weapon."**

 **"Alright, we will summon Ira as soon as we are in Kentucky."-** says Eddie 

**They drove to Kentucky and turned left to the forest. Its noon. They drove until they came across a small clearing. They get out of the car. Calvin grabs a stick and draws a circle with a pentagram in the dirt. Eddie gets a bowl, gunpowder and a grinding stone. He puts the bowl in center of the pentagram and starts to separate the bone from a finger. Calvin started to grind teeth into the bowl, also he bit one of his nails of and spit it into the bowl. After some grinding Eddie gave Calvin the cutten off finger with it being stripped of flesh. He puts the bone in the bowl. Eddie puts a handfull of black gunpowder and bonemeal in the bowl. Calvin mixes the mixture and puts the paper on top of it and drops the blood from the cup. Eddie gives Calvin a a lit match. He holds the necklace above the bowl and says "invocatio" and lits the mixture. The mixture lit up in fire and produced more smoke than it should. Behind the smoke a man in a semi crouching position turned. It was Ira, his black trench coat ripped and full of blood stains. His face is a mixture of confused and worried. He quickly turns to kneeling Calvin and standing Eddie. He speaks**

 **"Boys. Good to see you. I see you passed my test."**

 **Ira snapped his fingers and his clothes fixed and the blood stains got removed.**

 **"I uh, um, we are sorry to disturb you mister Ira."-** says Calvin while getting up

 **"Huh, please. You saved my skin acctualy."-** says Ira

 **"From what ?"-** asks Eddie

 **"My group of myself and three of my kin were attacked by a group of what you call Pack vampires. Fifteen of them. Thank you."-** says Ira with respect

 **"Hah, so your "war" started ?"-** says Eddie while walking to the side

 **"What did you meant by war ?"-** asks Calvin

 **Ira looks at Calvin then at Eddie. He looks at the ground, thinking what he should say. He sighs.**

 **"The monsters, as you call them, are rallying. Something is coming"-** says Ira while turning their back on boys

 **"Whats coming ?"-** asks Calvin

 **"We dont know. Something big. Something old."-** says Ira while walking to his side, then turns to the boys and says **"Something... dark"**

 **"So what, you guys are preparing to fight something. You are freaking monsters, what are you afraid of ?"**

 **"Our primal instinct turned on. We just feel it. Other monsters already prepared but we vampires, huh"-** says Ira looking to the side waving his head slowly left to right **"We, uh. We dont work so good together. Some of us see this as an opportunity for leadership. And some of us really shouldnt have that kind of authority."**

 **"So what there is a war between you ? Who is winning"-** asks Eddie with laughter

 **"Well, there is no war YET, not officialy at least."-** says Ira

 **"Buuut.."-** says Calvin

 **"This was the fifth attack so far. Someone is aiming for powerful vampires. Two of the attacks were succesful, this whould have been third one if there wasnt for you."-** says Ira

 **"Who is behind the attacks ?"-** asks Calvin

 **"I suspect its San-Grif, one of the big leaders of Tribals. He is one of the most powerful vampires alive. Few can match his power, and he is probably taking out the competition. But, I dont think you wanting to know about vampire geo-politics is the reason you summoned me, what is it that you need ?"-** Ira asks

 **"We uh, we have a problem of sorts. See my brother here is in danger. A powerful witch is after him, could you maybe help ?"-** asks Calvin

 **"Well if you have a part of him like skin or hair we could use the summoning ritual I gave you to summon me, just replace savage teeth with human ones and the paper with his part ."-** says Ira

 **"I tought this ritual was specific for you, I mean we didnt have a part of you."-** says Eddie confused

 **"Its universal, the ink on the paper was mixed with my blood, so thats how you could have summoned me. We could use it if you have a part of him."-** says Ira

 **Calvin turns to Eddie and looks at him.**

 **"What the hell do I look like to you ? I dont collect his body parts."-** Says Eddie angrly **"Even if we had, what the hell whould you do ?"**

 **"Disintegrate him of course."-** says Ira coldly

 **Eddie and Calvin just watch Ira with a blank exprecion. Ira looks at them with a confused look.**

 **"You, uh... you could help me"-** says Ira **"I will need all the help in this war, and since you are hunters you will get to kill vampires, so its a win win situation."**

 **Calvin turns and looks at Eddie. He waves his hand as to call Calvin to walk up to him. They turn and whisper**

 **"Ok he cant help, we should kill him right away"-** says Eddie urgently

 **"Listen what he says, he does have a point."-** says Calvin

 **"Thats right"-** says Ira while the boys turned to look at him **"We can kill eachother later, but right now we need mutual help."**

 **Calvin and Eddie looked at eachother. Eddie breaks the gaze and starts walking to Ira**

 **"Alright. But listen to me vamp.."-** says Eddie now few inches from Iras face **"As soon as your usefullness runs dry, you become prey, and we become the hunters. That clear ?"**

 **"Crystal."-** says Ira with a smile

 **Eddie walks to his car. Ira speaks to Calvin.**

 **"So, where are you up to next."**

 **"I, uh, we dont know. We will probably go west, we dont really have a plan."-** says Calvin

 **"Tell you what, meet me in Fallsburg, about half an hour south from here. Meet me there in 3 PM in Fallsburg Fearplex."-** says Ira

 **"The haunted house ?"-** asks Calvin

 **"Yes, meet me there."-** says Ira while walking away

 **"What, you aint gonna teleport again ?"-** says Eddie mockingly

 **Ira stops, and turns his head slightly. His face showing clear annoyance and slight anger.**

 **"Well, it drains my power drasticly, but I wanted to make a fearful and respective first impression, by showing you just how much below me you WORMS really are !"-** says Ira with a loud and serious tone.Ira turns and shows his now angry and spitefull face. Eddie and Calvin froze **"Since you want another, here."**

 **Ira slowly raises his arm. Eddie reaches for his gun. Ira snaps his fingers teleporting away. This causes an intense shockwave that leaves a small crater where Ira stood and knocks both Eddie and Calvin over. They are stunned for few moments, but get up.**

 **"Okay, you need to shut the fuck up."-** says Calvin

 **"What ?"-** asks Eddie

 **"You see how powerful he is, he could kill us with a snap of his finger. Stop shit talking"-** says Calvin while wiping the dirt off his shirt

 **"Whatever. Lets just go"-** says Eddie while entering the car **"Hey !"**

 **"What ?"-** Calvins asks

 **"My stomac doesnt hurt anymore."-** says Eddie while pulling his shirt up, revealing a scar where his wound used to be. **"Ahh good guy Ira"**

 **"What, you are besties now ?"-** says Calvin with a smile

 **"Shut up. Lets go."-** says Eddie

 **They go south, towards Fallsburg. In the car they speak.**

 **"** **So whats the plan, do we really need to mix ourself in this war ? And now something is coming that even monsters are afraid of. I mean im sorry Eddie but im still a greenie, I only have a half of a kill."-** says Calvin worriedly

 **"Doont dooont, dont fucking worry about that shit..."-** says Eddie with a grovely voice

 **"Oh come on, you have been hunting for 5 years, how many kills do you have ?"-** asks Calvin

 **"64 and counting, hehe"-** says Eddie pridefull

 **"See, I dont even have one ! And we are dealing with something that even you have never seen."-** says Calvin

 **"Dont worry bruh. Next kill is yours."-** says Eddie

 **After a 25 minute drive, they arrive, thats a rhyme. They stop at the gas station to refill. Calvin goes into the gas station to pay. Eddie sits on the hood of his car. Out of the station exits a man and a younger woman. The older man recognise Chevrolet Chevelle. They walk up to Eddie.**

 **"Edward Johnatan Browing"-** says the older man in a deep calm voice

 **Eddie turns and sees a man with some whites in his otherwise black hair. Next to him stands a shorter attractive blonde woman. The man wore a smile. Eddies face lit up in happines as well.**

 **"Malcom Ericson."-** says Eddie while smling spreding his arms and engaging in a hug with Malcom

 **"Ahh, my friend its good to see you."-** says Malcom after the hug ended

 **"You too bro. Its been what, a year or two ?"-** asks Eddie

 **"Yes. A wendigo hunt in south Carolina, two years back. Still got the scars."-** says Malcom

 **"Well, we ganked him good. Wait, is this..."-** asks Eddie

 **"Caitlyn, yes. She turned 18 few months ago and she decided to join the family buissnes, no matter how much I protested it."-** says Malcom

 **"Well youre all grown up, you remember me right ?"-** says Eddie. She stays silent and nods. He extends his arm and says **"You can call me Eddie."**

 **"YO"-** a scream is heard

 **Eddie and Malcom turn around, Eddie having his eyebrow raised. From their Ford Focus, trough its window a black haired white guy with brown skin tone, peaks his head. He speaks**

 **"That mah gurl, you better be watching what you say to her..."-** he says, in a hispanic accent

 **Eddie smiles**

 **"Oh my friend, im not the one that should be careful about his actions."-** says Eddie

 **"You tryin to threaten me PUTA ?"-** the man yells

 **"Oh that wasnt a threat..."-** Eddie says while reaching for the gun

 **Malcom grabed his hand and looks at Eddie with wide eyes. Eddie releases his gun and pulls Malcom to side**

 **"Anything you want to tell me ?"-** Eddie says quietly

 **"Acctualy a few things."-** say Malcom

 **"Talk to me man."-** says Eddie

 **"Well first thigns first, the east side hunter community is falling a part. More and more hunters are using magic, and not just sometimes, they use it all the time, almost like witches. Thats the first problem, the second is that John Willson, you probably remember him, is still the leader but is becoming more like a dictator. The third problem is that vampire population sky rocketed, like 300%. Also we are hunting a skinwalker and im stuck with that idiot."-** Malcom says with a conserd face

 **"Thats cute. Im being chased by witches, and a special 500 year old one at that. I have my younger small brother that doesnt even have one kill under his belt that I have to watch out for. We are in a contract with the most powerful svagave we have ever seen, and the monsters are preparing for war, agianst what we dont have a clue. Plus I expect the police to show up cause I kind of punched a minor and cutten off one guys finger. So yeah, regular wensday. And what are you going to do about that ?"-** Eddie says while looking at the guy in the car

 **"Want the honest truth ? I have been trying to make it look like a monster killed him for weeks now, but its not working, he always gets out."-** says Malcom

 **"That bad huh ?"-** says Eddie **"And whats about this skinwalker you talked about ?"**

 **"We have been trailing him from south Tennessee to here. Its somewhere in the woods up north. We could use a hand."-** says Malcom

 **Calvin walks out of gas station and towards the car. He notices Caitlyn leaning on the car. She is blonde, tough with a bit darker tone. Calvin immidietly got nervous. He walks up to her and speaks.**

 **"Umm, hey there."-** he says with a nervous voice

She turns and smiles **"Umm, hi.."-** she says with a soft voice

 **"YO CATE, THIS GUY BOTHERING YOU ?"-** the man yells

 **"No honey, its alright. Im sorry , I have to go."-** she says in her soft voice and walks away

 **Caitlyn gets into the car, and the man closes the window and visibly yells at her. Calvin looks at the scene wide eyed. After few moments he looks to the side with a sad look and notices Malcom and Eddie staring with the same look. Eddie turns to Malcom.**

 **"Seriously, who the fuck is that ?"-** asks Eddie

 **"Roberto."-** says Malcom

 **"You are but to ask, and he is dunzo."-** says Eddie

 **"Naah, it would break Cates hearth, dunno why , but she loves him."-** says Malcom

 **"Didnt you said that you are trying to kill him ?"-** Eddie asks confused

 **"Oh noo, no. I send him after the monster, he either kills it or it kills him, its a win win."-** Malcom says

 **Eddie looks at Malcom with a raised eyebrow**

 **"Now I remeber why I like you. So where is the skinwalker now ?"-** says Eddie

 **"Should be around. Probably in the woods** **nearby. It knows we are following it."-** says Malcom

 **"Alright, we will help you. You got any white ash ?"-** Eddie asks

 **"No, only silver layerd bullets."-** says Malcom

 **"This will be one tough son of a bitch to kill then. "-** says Eddie **"Calvin come over here."**

 **Calvin walks up to Eddie and Malcom**

 **"Calvin, this is Malcom, Malcom this is Calvin"-** says Eddie while Malcom and Cal shook their hands **"Now listen Cal, we are going to be hunting a skinwalker. Its a dangerous and powerfull beast. You can only kill it with white ash, or with enough silver in his head. They can wear other peoples or animals skin, thats the way they hide. But in their true form they are hidious. They are humans, or once were at least. Their bones visible, their eyes a disgusting shade of yellow and ther limbs boney. Dont let that fool you, they are still stronger than you. If you see one, aim for the head and shoot. Dont forget to take silver ammo. We should go, we should catch it as soon as possible."**

 **They both get into their cars and drive. Malcom and his group are leading. They both go to the forest nearby. They stop and get out of the car. Malcom takes a hunting rifle, Roberto takes a shotgun while Eddie and Clavin take Glock 20 pistols and both take one army knife wrelayerd with silver. They start walking into the forrest then Calvin notices that Caitlyn is missing.**

 **"Where is Cate ?"-** Calvin asks

 **"Dont worrie about her amigo, she is getting her weapon from the truck."-** says Roberto in his hispanic accent

Eddie smiles and whispers **"Just give me a reason, just give me a reason.."**

Caitlyn runs over to them now equipped with a bow and arrows. Eddie hears her running towards them and turns. He smiles.

 **"Well someone has been watching CW too much."-** Eddie laughs and continues walking

Roberto, who is now behind him, looks at him with despise and says loudly **"You better treat her with respect..."**

 **"Dont say it dont say it."-** whispered Malcom

 **Eddie stops and tilts his head backwards, expecting Roberto to continue. Calvin is looking at Eddie wide eyed.**

Roberto continues **"... puta."**

 **Eddie smiles, pulls out his gun out, turns around and shoots. He misses due to Calvin pushing his hand away. Everyone is starteld**

 **"PUTA LOCO !"-** Roberto yells as he loads his shotgun and aims at Eddie

 **"ALRIGHT, THATS ENOUGH !"-** Calvin yells as he steps between Eddie and Roberto **"We split up, you go east, we go west. Move."**

 **Roberto and Eddie lower their weapons. Calvin goes up to Eddie, puts his hand on his shoulder and pulls him in his direction.**

 **"You aint gonna be so lucky next time, amigo."-** says Roberto

 **Calvin stops. He turns and walks up to Roberto.**

 **"Listen to me you little bitch. Be this arrogant again, and he may not be the only one that pulls his gun out. Understand me ?"-** says Calvin while getting up in Robertos face **"Now lets move, we have to be over with this as soon as possible."**

 **They split up. Eddie and Calvin are walking to the west. Calvin speaks.**

 **"What the hell is wrong with you. Since when do you shoot at people for no fucking reason"-** says Calvin

 **"Oh come on, I wouldnt kill him."-** says Eddie annoyed

 **"My ass you wouldnt, if there werent for me you would put a hole between his eyes. You gotta fucking chill man."-** says Calvin with an angry voice

 **"I uh, he was..."-** Eddie stutters but is cutten off by Clavin

 **"I dont care what he did, you will fucking stop."-** Calvin yells

 **"Alright, alright."-** says Eddie


	4. The Storm 1

The sun is high up above the forest. This is not the same forest Calvin and Eddie are tough. Trough the forest, a group of 7 pack vampires runs in the same direction in a V shape. They run on all fours. They have long calws, their 6 teeth jagged and their eyes sickly yellow. Their skin is smoother than that of a Savage. Most of them are bloodied and battered. They run trough the forest towards and into an abaonded mine. They run trought the tunnel unitl they come across a dimly lit clearing with a dark figure turned with its back, in the middle. They stop. The leader of the group steps forward.

"Where is he ?"- says the standing figure with a deep and intimidating voice

"We dont ha.."- the leader started saying but was cut off

"WHERE IS HE ?"- say the figure in an even more intimidating voice

"Im sorry, lord Grif. He was teleported before we could bind him. The scouts say that he is in east Kentucky"- says the Pack with scared tone in his voice

Grif raised his arm, wich has cracked skin and five brown finger claws. He twisted his wrist, and with that, four packs got their necks snapped, their spine going trough their neck, causing their blood to spill.

"You are next, if you dont bring me Ira."- says Grif with an angry voice

"Yes my lord. Thank you my lord"- says the Pack leader while backing up

The remaining three packs ran off as fast as they could. The four laying packs slowly bleed. Grif turns around towards them, revealing his light brown hair and blue eyes. He raises his hand agian and the blood from dead packs collected into streams and headed towards Him. The four streams circled in the air around Grif, then they got absorbed by Grif. He closes his eyes. He takes a deep breath. Once he exhaled and opend his eyes, his blue eyes were replaced with red.

"Hold up, I will scout."- says Roberto while walking forward while Caitlyn and Malcom stayed

"So, uh, you think he is alright daddy ?"- Caitly whispers to Malcom

"Those two ? Please. They are sons of a great Daniel Browing. One of THE best hunters in history. Over 500 confirmed kills in 20 years of hunting. Eddie is looking probable to take his position, having over 60 kills already. No doubt they will be this generations best hunters."- says Malcom with confidence

"TSAMINA MINA EH EH"- yells Eddie

"WAKA WAKA EH EH"- yells Clavin

"TSAMINA MINA ZANGALEWA"- they yell together "THIS TIME FOR AFRICA"

"Aaaaaaaahahaaa, I freaking love that song. Even tough its FUCKING gay to sing. You tell this to someone I will shoot you."- says Eddie

"Bruh, I think we should be quiet, we will scare the skinwalker away. By the way, where the hell is it. We have been looking for an hour and nothing. Even went in circles few times."- says Calvin

"Hell if I know. What I do know is that its 15:30 PM, and Ira is already at the house."- Eddie says

"So what now, do we radio the other group and say we have to go ?"-asks Calvin

"No, of course not. This is a good idea for your kill. If you are lucky that is. You do have a competition of four other people"- says Eddie

"Umm, Eddie.."- says Calvin

"Yeah ?"- Eddie responds

"Skinwalkers take other creatures skin, right ?"- asks Calvin while watching down

"Yeah, why ?"- asks Eddie

"Something like this ?"- Calvin asks with a trembly voice

In front of them lays a deer. More like deers torso. It has no head and no limbs.

"So this man. Does his car happen to be black Chevrolet Chevelle ?"- asks the tall man in the unifrom

"Yes, yes. He was in company of his brother. First they beated my little brother then they ganged on me. Please officer just promise me they get what they deserve."- says the black man with a missing finger, with a teary eyes

"Oh dont worry"- says the man while turning around revealing that its Alan "They will."

The man is standing in front of the haunted house attraction. Its the owner. He sees a man dragging another man behind him. Its Ira, dragging a passed out pack vampire. The man looks at him with a confused expresion. He walks up to them and speaks.

"Im sorry sir, is he.."- the man says but was cutten off

Ira looks him deep in the eyes and speaks in a calm voice "You are sleepy, this is a dream, go to your car and sleep, for a long time." while his eyes went into a mixture of red

"Of course"- says the man while his eyes went the same mixture of red and yellow and walks away

He pulled the passed out vampire into the house, put him on a chair and reached for his pocket. He pulls out a cable made out of steel and silver strings. He is suprised when he notices that it burns him. He struggles to tie the passed out pack. When he eventually does the pack wakes up and speaks.

"It burns doesnt it"- he says in a deep voice "You are losing your power arent you"

Ira looks at his hand and sees a burn on it. He sighs and reaches for his other pocket yet agian and pulls out a small silver dagger. The pack smiles and laughs.

"When was the last time you drank ?"- he says and waits, but gets no response after some times so he speaks agian "So now what, you will interegate me ?"

Ira walks to the window and looks trough it with a worried look.

"Twenty"- says Ira suddenly

The pack looks up and laughs histerically "You fucking serious ?" he continues laughing "Im suprised you arent a primitive fucking animal by now. Unless you.."

Ira looks at him with an annoying look.

The packs grin widens while he wheezes "Are you a fucking veg.."

Ira knocks him out with punch before he could finish his sentance.

"Bitch"- says Ira

Malcom, Caitlyn and Roberto are walking slowly and carefully trough the forest. Malcom is leading and Caitlyn is behind. His walkie-talkie starts talking. Eddies voice can be heard from the radio.

"We found a deers torso, you are right, its here somewhere, stay alert and continue towards us, we should re-group."

Suddenly Caitlyn is snached by something. She screams, but her screams go more and more muted. This all happend before Malcom and Roberto could even turn around. When they did their faces turned into a worried expression.

"CAITLYN !"- Malcom screams and runs towards the direction of the scream, dropping his walkie-talkie in the process

"MALCOM WAIT !"- Roberto yells

"The fuck is happening out there"- says Eddie over the walkie-talkie

Roberto picks up the W-T with shakey hands, and speaks into it "I uh, something took her. It was the skinwalker. Please ese, we have to save her"

"No worries bro, we are coming"- says Eddie then turns off the W-T

"Wha-, what happend ?"- says Calvin confused

"It took Caitlyn."- says Eddie

Calvins eyes wideden, and he started running like hell from the way they came.

"Fuck sake."- says Eddie and runs as well

After Malcom ran for few minutes Roberto caught up with him. They all meet up at the place where they parked their cars. Malcom was sobbing, but not crying. Roberto is holding his head in a panic, Calvin is looking at the ground worriedly and Eddie is just like meh. Eddie looks at all three of them. They just stood there for some time.

"So what, anyones gonna say anything ?"- says Eddie

"WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO DO."- Malcom, holding his cry back, yells while grabbing Eddie by his shoulders. Eddies eyes go wide. "I cant lose her man, not now."

"Dont worry bro, she is alive."- says Eddie

"How can you be so certian ?"- Malcom asks

"You know skinwalkers, they usually just kill their victims right away. This one took her. It will probably try to take her hostage so we leave it alone."- says Eddie, Malcom sighs in relief, so does Roberto "Ooor it just wants to play with its food and its torturing her, who knows, monsters are weird"

Malcom started crying and Roberto curreld up in a ball on the ground. Calvin extended his hands and looked up to the sky as if he was praying, then he facepalmed himself. Eddie sees this.

"What ?"- he says confused

"Just shut the fuck up, please"- says Calvin while massaging his sinuses "Ok, we should ALL split up and look, that way we cover more ground."

After an hour or two Caitlyn wakes up in a cabin. She is startled when she sees a bone thin figure standing in front of her, backs turned. It turns and reveals a dirty man with some of his teeth missing. All his bones and ribs are visable, and he wears coyote skin on his back. He crouches down and smiles, revealing his grey teeth, the one that arent missing. As it approached Caitlyn backed up to a wall. He girns a tooth missing grin.

"Ahh... my darling."- it whispers while caressing Caitlyns cheek with its long clawed finger "You will be my bargaining chip."

Another skinwalker walks into the cabin, a female one. Her face turns into an angry expresion. She growls, causing the male one to quickly turn around. She goes out and the male one follows him. "Another one ?" she tought to herself. They could be heard arguing in an animalistic kind of language, filled with groans and roars. Caitlyn notices her quiver on the nearby table. She quickly takes one of her arrows, sits and puts the arrow behind her back. The male skinwalker returns and faces the table, back turned to Caitlyn. He dug trough the mess of knifes, feathers and Caitlyns arrows on the table.

"Dont worry, she is just jelaous."- it says with a gravely voice, the kind that life long smokers have "She wanted to wear your skin, but dont wo-"

He was stopped when he accidentaly cut himself on an arrow tip. It burned him. He was confused.

"Is this sil.."- he started saying but was cutten off.

Caitlyn stabbed him trough his hearth with an arrow she before hid behind her back. It falls and goes limbs and Caitlyn speeds out as soon as it fell. She ran into the forest away from the cabin. After some running she started yelling from the top of her lungs.

"HELP, DADDY, ROBERTO, CALVIN. SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME."- she yells

Calvin heard her first. He yelled her name in response and started running towards the direction of the cry for help. A mixture of roar, animal death cry and human yell can be heard. It was so loud that even other guys could hear it perfectly. They turn around to the direction of the sound. It was the female skinwalker. She found her partner. She started running on all fours towards Caitlyns direction. Calvin still running, spotts Caitlyn in the distance. He waves to signal her, when she does, she starts running towards him. After some running he is terrified when he sees the female skinwalker, wearing a skin of coyote and deer antlers. He pulls out his glock and yells to Caitlyn to get down. She throws herself flat on the ground. The skinwalker leaps at her and Calvin, still running, shoots her 3 times straight in the chest. It falls back, gaging and spitting blood. Calvin got close and shot her tough head. Caitlyn got up and hugged Calvin while sobbing. He hugged back. After an akward minute of hugging Calvin radioed the rest of the people. Them two returned to the spot where they parked their cars. Eddie went and looted the dead skinwalkers. Their skin is valuable, ironically. It took him about an hour to return. They shared it 50/50. Malcom and Caitlyn huged. Calvin walks to Eddie.

"My first kill, a skinwalker."- says Calvin extending his arms full of proud

"Gongratz bruh."- says Eddie while fist bumping Calvin

Roberto gets near them two, his earing reflecting sunlight from setting sun into Calvins eye.

"Thank you ese."- says Roberto and hugs Calvin

"No problem man."- says Calvin smiling

Malcom walks to them and speaks "Thank you Calvin, so much."

"Ahh, no problem man. We will leave you guys alone now."- says Calvin

"Ah yes, yoour problem mentioned something about you being in a contract with a vampire, yes ?"- Malcom says

Calvin and Eddies eyes got wide. They remembered Ira. They are 3 hours late.

"Awww shi.."- says Eddie but is cutten off.

"Im sorry sir Malcom, but we need to rush. It was pleasure working with you."- says Calvin while rushing to the car

"Oh, sure. Bye boys."- says Malcom

They got into car and Eddie started it. Calvins window was opened.

"Hey Calvin."- Caitlyn says in her soft voice, while running towards the car. She gets to the window "Thank you."

She smiles. Her and Calvin lock eyes. Calvin looks at her green eyes. Their gazes lock. Just now did he realised how beautiful she is. He smiled a small smile. Their gaze lasted for 15 seconds. Clavin broke the silence with a quiet "goodbye". Eddie and Calvin drove away. After few minutes of silence, Eddie broke it.

"SHE WANTS THE DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE."- he yells quickly and suddenly

Calvin jumps. He feels uncomfortable and says "Come on man.."

"Oh come on, I see the way you look at her. Only thing standing between you two is that fuckboi Roberto. I can get rid of him if you want to."- says Eddie jokingly

"Just drive. Ira is going to be pissed."- says Calvin worriedly

They drive to the haunted house attraction. They looked around, thinking Ira was outside waiting for them. Once they realised he isnt, they entered the house. They slowly walk inside the dimly lit hallway.

"Where IS he."- Ira yells as he stabbed the pack type in his leg with a silver dagger. It was followed by the pain filled yell of the pack.

Calvin and Eddie walk up to them. The pack is battered and bloodied, still tied up to the chair with silver cable. Ira turns to them with a suprised look.

"Took you long enough."- he says while putting silver dagger to the table.

"We are sorry to keep you waiting sir, we were hunting a skinwalker."- says Calvin

"No problem, I hope it went well. Now I need your help. Im not the best interigator, I hope you are."- says Ira

"Im good at that I guess. What do you need out of him ?"- Eddie asks

"Everything he knows about Griff. Everything. His location, how powerful he is, how many soldiers he has ect."- says Ira

Ira and Calvin sat down while Eddie went to get his equipment. Ira and Calvin discussed.

"So what exatcly is coming ?"- Calvin asks

"As I said, I dont know. No monster knows as far as I know. Maybe Griff does. Whatever it is its primeval. Its like when you feel the eyes looking at you. Like an instinct that tells you when something bad is approaching. But this is big. And we will need all the help we can get. This is why I cant let Griff do what he does. While we are all rallying under the same banner as monsters in a temporary alliance he denies this. He wishes to rule, he seeks power. This is bad. I wish we can avoid further hostilities. Thats why I want to find out where he is, I wish to end it one on one, so no one else can get hurt."- Ira says

"Can you beath him tough ?"- Calvin asks

The pack laughs out loud. Ira and Calvin look at im. Ira turns to Calvin.

"I hope so."- says Ira with a sigh

Shortly after Eddie returned with his equipment. Eddie tortured the pack. He sliced him with silver, rubbed him with salt, showered him with holy water, but with no succes. He asked him questions about Griff, about what they were up to, but all the pack did was spit blood in response. After hours of torture Eddie gave up. It was almost night already. The sun was down, but there was still light enough outside to see clearly.

"Im sorry Ira, he aint talking."- says Eddie while putting his silver knife down.

The pack laughs and speaks "You know what to do Ira."

"What is he talking about ?"- Calvin asks. He and Eddie look at Ira confused.

"Come oooon Ira. Have a bite."- pack says while revealing his neck, motioning Ira to bite him.

Calvin and Eddie both look at Ira confused. He looks back and sighs.

"I could drink his blood and learn everything he knows"- he says and quickly motion his arm as to say stop "But I will not."

"Why the hell not ?"- Eddie yells confused with a higher tone

"Because it might reawake my vampiric lust for blood. And I have been clean for 20 years."- says Ira

"Wont it make you stronger ? Isnt it worth the risk ?"- Calvin asks

"No. The truth we can get from him, we just need to try harder. And as for strenght, I am already strong enough. I dont need it."- says Ira

"You will."- says the voice

Calvin, Eddie and Ira turn to the hallway. There stands Alan in his suit and his majestic beard. Calvin and Eddie jumps and reach for their guns. Ira slowly stands up.

"Is this your witch problem ?"- asks Ira

Alan looks at Ira confused "A savage ? Really ? This low ?"

"You can see me for who I am. You surely see that im no ordinary savage, yes ?"- says Ira while raising an eyebrow

"That I have to admit. Never knew you could get so powerful."- says Alan "But you do need to know that you are dealing with Alan Smith here."

"Ah yes, I have heard of you. The leader of North East Witch Packt. Its a pleasure to meet you."- says Ira while bowing slightly

"Likewise. Now if you will exuse me I have some unfinished buisness."- says Allan

He raises his hand and extends it towards Eddie. Electricity started to form on top of his fingers. Eddies eyes widen

"FULMINIS"

Following this words a ball of lightning formed in Alans hand. He charged it, making sure that it was a one shot kill. After few seconds of charging he fires it. But just as he was about to fire it, Ira jumps in front of Eddie and screams.

"IGNIS"

Ira shoots a bolt of fire and Alan fires his lighting. The two energies collide and cause an explosion. Eddie was not affected by this explosion, due to Ira standing in front of him, but the house and Calvin were. Calvin was thrown out of the window, and a good part of the house was gone and/or was on fire. The pack was knocked over. Alan looks at Ira with a confused look. Then smiles.

"We are euqal in power. You sure you want to battle ?"- Alan asks

"Acctualy no. I would like to talk."- says Ira

"What do you mean ?"- Alan asks

"All I could say is that you might have no monsters to get ingridients from until years end. There is a war coming, and I need all the help I can get."- says Ira

In the meantime Calvin was passed out for few moments. He got up and saw crowd of people in front of the house, waiting. They were not people tough, Calvin saw it. Their yellow eyes visable even to Calvin. The sunlight was growing more and more weak.

"That does sound serious. Alright, as soon as im finished with these idiots, I will help you."- Alan says

"No. You wont touch them."- Ira says with a loud tone

"He ows me !"- Alan yells

"I WILL REPAY FOR HIM."- Ira screams

"Umm, guys."- Calvin says while climbing trough the window "There is like ten guys waiting for you in front of the house, and they all have this weird yellow eyes."

"Packs."- Eddie says

"Come on, lets fight them toghether."- Ira says to Alan

Alan looks at Eddie with narrow eyes. He takes two step forward and speaks "You got out of this one kid. Cross me agian and you wont be so lucky"

Calvin and Eddie prepared their guns. They all exit the house. Outside ten packs greeted them, all coruched and standing on all fours. They were all centered around one. It was one of Griffs generals.

"Ira. Surrender. Or die."- he says

"Why must you do this brother. You are in the wrong"- Ira says

"Griff is our only hope. He is more powerful than you can even imagine. Only he can beat whats coming."- he says

"But whats coming ?"- Alan asks

"Only he knows."- he says "NOW SURRENDER"

"NEVER."- Calvin yells. Everyone looks at him.

"Very well then."- the pack motions with his hands to attack

Other nine packs leaped towards them. Calvin and Eddie shot four of them. Ira grabbed one by the face and squished its head. Alan fired a lightning, disentigrating three of them. Ira grabbed the last one and ripped him in half with his bear hands. Seeing his failed attack, the general leaped on the car and with a quick motion of arm send a wave of air that knocked Calvin and Eddie from the ground. Alan and Ira crossed their arms to defend themselfs.

"FULMINIS"

Alan fires a lightning at him. The general literally punched it away with ease, and it hit a passing car, causing it to explode. Alan was shocked, and so was Ira. They exchanged looks of disbelieve. Calvin quickly jumped up and threw a grenade at him. Everyone is suprised. The general crosses his arms to defend himself from the blast. He is knocked away several meters. Calvin charges at him with a silver layerd combat knife.

"What the hell are we going to do. He is too powerful."- Alan says

"What if you both shot at him at once ?"- Eddie asks while getting up

"That might work but you need to distract him."- Ira says

Calvin is attacking and slashing at the general, but he dodges everytime. He finally gets a hit. He uppercuts him, causing him to bleed slightly. The general now in rage opens his fist and charges a firebolt in it. Calvins eyes widen. After few seconds of charging the general yells.

"IGNIS"

Bolt of fire flies towards Calvin. He does a limbo and dodges it. It goes towards the house, nearly missing Ira and Eddie, goes trough the front door and causes the house to completly explode. It sends Eddie, Ira and Alan falling to the ground.

"Ok, NOW."- Eddie yells

He jumps up and runs towards the general. The general grabs Calvin by the neck and throws him to side . Eddie runs to his other side and shoots him, his bullets having small effect. The general turns to him and agian charges the fire bolt. But before he could fire it.

"FULMINIS"

"IGNIS"

Ira and Alan fired both at the same time. The general did not have time to react. It hit left side of his torso and caused an explosion where he stood. The explosion was followed by his screams. Once the smoke cleared, Calvin saw him laying there, with a hole in his torso. His left cest and most of his stomach missing. He was still alive but barely. His skin was cracked and dry. He made small wheezing noises when he took a breath. Calvin quickly runs up to him and shoots him trought the head, finishing him off. Ira noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It was the pack he tied up earlier, crawling. He had no feet, they were blown off. Eddie walks up to Ira.

"Come on man. You have to do it."- Eddie says

Ira gives him a sad look. He walks up to the crawling pack. Waits a little bit and takes the bite. Ira feels the power and knowledge of the pack coursing trough him. As he sucks the last bit his eyes go red.


	5. The Storm 2

**Flashes of blood and gore bombarded Iras mind. He knew everything that the pack knew, felt everything the pack felt and after some time finally expirienced it. He got a flashback of the cave the pack was in earlier. He saw Griff, and felt his power. It was overwhelming. When he awoke he was greeted with three worried faces of his friends. Eddie, Calvin and Alan watched him from above. Ira was laying on the ground, being passed out for a minute or two. He quickly got up, startling Eddie, Calvin and Alan. He started to pile the killed packs on one place.**

 **"Ira ?"-** Eddie aks

 **Ira just continued as nothing happend and was chanting something in silence. Calvin and Alan look at eachother confused. Ira started chanting louder.**

 **"What the hell man ?"-** Eddie says while approaching Ira

 **Ira piled all 9 bodies and ran to the generals corspe. He picked him up with one hand and also threw him on the pile. He stands in front of them and stops chanting. He is turned with his back on Calvin, Eddie and Ira. He extends both of his hands as if he was praying. The pile of corpses compressed into a ball of gore and every bit of blood was sucked out of it. The bodies turned into dust. The blood turned into a ball floating in air. It floated towards Ira and he apsorbed it. A small shockwave was sent around his body. Everyone was in silence. Ira looked at his arm and fingers with a mixture of a confused and worried look.**

 **"No, no, no NO !"-** Ira yells while looking at his hands

 **"What the fuck is wrong ?"-** Eddie yells as he puts a hand on Iras shoulder

 **"ITS NOT ENOUGH !"-** Ira turns and screams, his eyes almost teary

 **"What do you mean ?"-** Alan asks

 **"His power. Its incredible. We have no chance**."- he says while putting both hands on his head **"He drank hundreds of vampires. Thousands of humans and who knows how many animals. He can desimate us with a flick of the wrist."**

 **Calvin and Eddie look at eachother with confused look. They both look at Alan and he looks back. Alan turns to Ira.**

 **"Where is he ?"-** Alan asks

 **"He was up north. But now he will move to the west. He will be in West Kentucky in three days. He wanted me to drink from this pack. He wants me to be there. H-he planned this all along."-** Ira says with trembling voice

 **"But why ?"-** Calvin asks

 **"To show that he is more powerful than us."-** Alan says

 **"His army is giant. Almost 2000 packs, over a thousand tribals, 500 savages."-** says Ira terrified

 **"Holy shit" "Mother of God"-** Eddie and Alan say in the same time

 **"How many do you have."-** Calvin asks

 **"Around 500 savages, some 200 packs and around 100 tribals. We dont stand a chance."-** says Ira while sitting down **"I am sorry. I should have not let him get this strong. I doomed your world. He will turn almost all of the people into vampires, and those he wont, he will use as cattle. Agian I am truly sorry."**

 **They all stand there in silence. Ira looking at the ground with a sad look. Eddie makes a confused look.**

 **"Well. If we are all going to die, might as well put up a fight. Hell, we maybe even get lucky."-** Calvin says

 **"Right. I will make few phone calls and gather as many hunters as I can."-** says Eddie

 **"I have a friend that owes me a favour, could be of use."-** Alan says

 **"We could make blessed bullets. Just name the location and we will be there."-** says Calvin

 **"Mobilize your troops and we will arrange a meeting for the plan."-** says Eddie

 **"And are you sure that there is nothing you can do ?"-** Calvin asks

 **Ira looks at them confused. He is confused by all the enthusiasm. He looks at the ground and remembers something.**

 **"I uh. There is something that could maybe work."-** Ira gets up and throws them a flip phone **"Alright. I will keep in touch. I'll try to gather as many more vampires as I can."**

 **Ira teleports away. Them three just stand there, giving occasional confused glances**

 **"Alright, I better get going. I need to prepare for the battle. I should power up."-** says Alan while straightning his tie.

 **"How does a witch power up ?"-** Calvin asks

 **"Meditation, herbs, maybe a ritual or two, a blood spell, old techinuqes. I will find a way."-** says Alan while walking away

 **"Hey Alan."-** Eddie says

 **Alan turns to Eddie. Eddie motions him to stop. Eddie runs to his car and opens his truck. He takes a wooden box where pile of skinwalkers skin is. He runs to Alan and hands it over to him.**

 **"Here. A sing of good will. Hopefully its going to make things good between us agian."-** Eddie says

 **"Well, skinwalkers skin. This is kind of rare. You still owe me ten of them."-** Alan says with a laugh

 **They both laugh and Eddie taps him on a shoulder. Alan leaves.**

 **"So now what ?"-** Calvin says

 **"Now we hunt."-** Eddie says

 **Calvin and Eddie traveled west into the central Kentucky. It was night and they were traveling on an empty road.**

 **"Fuck sake. Too much for one day."-** Calvin says

 **"You should really get use to it. This is basicly normal for me."-** Eddie says

 **"Fighting a black dude in the morning, blood thirsty skinwalker almost killing you at afternoon and vampires throwing exploding balls of fire at you at evening. Thats normal for you ?"-** asks Calvin with a yawn.

 **"Ok gotta admit, it was a bit hardcore today. But hey, we are going head first into war. Better get used to it."-** Eddie says **"Ouuuuuuuuh"**

 **Eddie notices a small hotel in the middle of the forest. Calvin notices it as well.**

 **"What the hell is a hotel doing in the middle of nothing ?"-** he asks

 **"Dont know, dont care. As long as I can sleep, I want it."-** Eddie says

 **He pulled up and they got out. They entered the hotel. It was a nice looking hotel. At the counter a man turned with his back stands in a dark purple suit. Calvin freezes and his eyes go wide. The man in the suit turns and reveals a small toothy smile. Its him, Calvin thought. Its the smiling man. He doesnt have the unnatural ear to ear toothy grin though.**

 **"How may I help you gentelman."-** he says in a deep voice

 **"We uh.."-** Eddie looks at Calvin and notices his terryfied and wide eyed face. He looks at him with the "WTF" look. **"We, uh... we would like to rent a room with two beds please."**

 **"Of course sir, of course."-** the Smiling Man says

 **He hands them the key. They go to their room. Eddie closes the door.**

 **"The fuck is wrong with you ?"-** Eddie asks

 **"Its him."-** Calvin says with terror in his voice

 **"Dont..."-** Eddie says while shaking his head

 **"The Smiling Man."-** says Calvin terrified

 **"You gotta be fucking shitting me."-** Eddie says

 **"He is, I know he is, I KNOW ITS FUCKING HIM !"-** Calvin screams

 **"OK HOLY SHIT. Chill the fuck down. The stress is getting to you man. Just go to sleep."-** says Eddie motioning Calvin to bed

 **"You know what ? Screw yourself. Im just going to go to sleep. I dont even care."-** Calvin says while jumping into bed

 **They went to sleep.**

 **"We want no quarrel with you."-** says a male individual **"Just point me to people that killed my son."**

 **"Yes, yes, everything in its time. First we need to discuss terms of an agreement."-** Griff says

 **"All I want is to bring vengance upon those who wronged my family. Name the price and I will do it."-** the man says

 **"Number of your family is indeed large. Exatcly how large it is ?"-** Griff asks

 **"Over 250 of my kin walk all across the Earth. I am truly confused as of why you ask me these questions."-** man says

 **"Oh do not be afraid. We can sort something out."-** Griff says with a grin

 **Ira walks trough the thick forest of Brasil. Its early morning. He is constantly watchin over his shoulder. Finally he gets to his destination. A cave entrance, marked by a human skull pierced trough a spear. He walked in, barely squeezing trough the gap. He falls. After falling for few moments, he lands into a pool of water. He gets up and is faced with a dimly lit cave. Ira starts walking trough it. He quickly gets to a big clearing. He sees a village like settlement in the big clearing. He is met with four men dressed like tribal warriors. They aimed him with spears and bows and arrows. Ira sniffs the air.**

 **"Stealths."-** Ira says quietly

 **Four vampires lowered their weapons.**

 **"You are our kin ? What is it that you seek ?"-** one of them asks

 **"I wish to speek to your leader."-** Ira says

 **Calvin awakes, looking up. He doesnt see the celling, but a tree branch. He quickly sits up and looks to his left. Facing him, about two meters away, two yellow eyes and unnaturaly smooth skin. It was a pack vampire. Calvin screams and awakes Eddie in the process. The pack jumps at them, but they both pick their guns up and fill him with silver. Eddie looks around confused.**

 **"What the hell are we doing out here ?"-** he says while rubing his eyes

 **"I FUCKING TOLD YOU."-** Calvins says

 **"The fuck you talking about ?"-** Eddie asks

 **"There was no hotel, it was an illusion."-** says Calvin paranoid

 **"Or maybe, the pack dragged us out."-** Eddie says

 **"And brought our car with us ?"-** Calvin says while pointing at the car on the side of the road

 **Eddie looks at the car with narrowed eyes.**

 **"Alright that is kind of strange. But look, this isnt even the same road we were on. For some reason he took our car with us. Jesus Christ Cal, you have been hunter for two days, you cant let it get to you already."-** Eddie says while standing up **"Now lets go."**

 **Calvin and Eddie walked to the car, Calvin** **having a paranoid look on his face. They get in the car and drive off.**

 **"Sooo Ira.."-** Calvin says

 **"What ?"-** Eddie asks

 **"He is a savage right ?"-** Calvin asks

 **"Yeah, obiously."-** Eddie says confused

 **"Then why does he look normal ?"-** Calvin asks

 **Eddie rolls his eyes and sighs.**

 **"You heard him, he drank shit load of blood. He can mask himself. Maybe. Probably. Maybe he is just changes more blood he drinks. I dont know. Why do you even ask Jesus."-** Eddie says

 **"What do Tribals look like ?"-** Calvin asks

 **"Read the fucking book."-** Eddie says loudly

 **"Yeeaah about that.."-** Calvin says

Eddie looks at him with a "Oh no the fuck you didnt" face **"Calvin..."**

 **"I left it at aunts."-** says Calvin with a quilt voice

 **"I can not believe you."-** says Eddie

 **"I guess you will need to re-tell it to me. Hehe."-** says Calvin with a small akward laugh

 **"Re-tell it ?"-** Eddie asks

 **"Well yeah, you read it right"-** Calvin asks confused

 **"Umm, no."-** Eddie says

 **"What ?"-** Calvin says confused

 **"Well yeah, I dont need a book. I learned everything I know from practice. And from veteran hunters stories."-** Eddie says

 **"Well great. You are a veteran. Kind of. You could teach me everything you know."-** says Calvin

 **"I dont know man."-** Eddie says

 **"Oh comone, if we will go to west we have like three hours to kill."-** says Calvin

 **"Alright. What do you want to know ?"-** Eddie says with a sigh

 **"Well first thing first, tell me about vampires."-** Calvin says

 **"Well, you already know about the savages and packs, also I told you about the demonic ones, all also you need to know that the only way to kill a demonic type is to pierce him with a holy stake dipped in a blood of the righteous man and gold. Then there are tribals, they are basicly like humans but have six vampire teeth. You can notice them by spraying them with holy water. They then extend their teeth. They are much stronger and much faster than human, can move shit with their minds yata yata yata. You kill them by destroying the hearth. Stealth are the same thing but holy water doesnt work. And you can also only kill them by removing its hearth. And the artificials."-** Eddie says but then stops

 **"What, what about them ?"-** Calvin asks

 **"Ahh, irrelevant, you wont even encounter them, dont really need to talk about them."-** Eddie says while waving his hand

 **Ira walks trough the settlement surrounded by the warriors. He tries not to look around, but when he does he sees a tribe like settlement, with normal looking people living in peace. They are not humans tough, he can smell it. After some walking they come to the big building. In this building there is a throne and in this throne sits a normal looking man with bulletproof vest.**

 **"Leave us."-** the man in the throne says and everyone exits the hall

 **Ira sniffs the air agian and makes a confused expresion. He looks at the man.**

 **"You have no smell. Who are you ?"-** Ira says slowly

 **"These people call me Colmilho a grande. But you can call me by my name before the war, Jack."-** Jack says

 **"Before the war ?"-** Ira asks confused

 **Jack slowly nods.**

 **"An Artificial.."-** Ira says slowly

 **"So thats what we are called. The perfect combination of science, magic, vampire and a human for sole purpose to fight and win a war that has raged over the whole world for second time, and yet you call us artificial."-** he says while standing up and walking to his side **"But yes, I indeed am one of the "artificials" if you wish to call us that. I lead these people, they came to me after I fled the battlefield like my siblings. I departed from them and found a settlement of these vampires with no leadership, so I gladly took up the mantle of their leader. Now, what brings a savage here ?"**

 **"Well, uh, I dont know if you know who San-Grif is but he is now calling himself The Lord Griff, trying to become the "king" of all vampires and enslave all the humans to use them as cattle."-** says Ira

 **"Ah yes, I did feel a great shift in power. Many flames going out , but one growing ever so stronger. But, you still did not answer my question. Why did you come here ? Better yet, how did you find us ?"-** Jack asks

 **"I fought one of his men. Once I defeated him I drank from him. After I did, the knowledge overcame me. I knew how many soldiers he has, how powerful he is and where he will strike. But I also saw this cave and Griffs orders made it clear that everyone stays away from here. I dont know what it is that makes this cave special. If there is any way I can stop Griff its in here. Please, I need your help."-** Ira says

 **"Interesting, very interesting. This Griff character you speak of is very clever."-** he says while reaching behind his throne **"He is afraid of this."**

 **He pulls out a 2 meter tall slim box. He opens it to reveal a rusty old spear.**

 **"A spear ?"-** Ira asks

 **"Not just any spear. The Holy Lance, The Spear of Destiny, Lance of Longinus. It is the spear that pierced the son of God, and made him bleed water giving him the Fifth Holy Wound. It is a holy object, and it has incredible power. This is what he is scared of."-** Jack says

 **"Will it kill him ?"-** Ira asks

 **"Oh yes, he, you and I, we are all unholy. This is a holy object. If either of us were to be stabbed by this, we would probably perish."-** Jack says **"If someone good were to be stabbed however, they wouldn't die, exatcly opposite. They would be filled with incredible power, Its not neceserally a good thing. The power corrupts, after all."-** says Jack

 **"Will you give it to me then ?"-** Ira asks

 **"Well, I dont know if you can be trusted, what if you just take this and kill me ?"-** Jack asks

 **"Wait didnt you said that it grants power only to rightseous men ?"-** Ira asks

 **"Umm yea."-** Jack says

 **"And I am unholy right ? So it's basicly useless to me."-** Ira says

 **Jack looks at him with narrow eyes.**

 **"Good point. Here you go. But return it when you are done."-** Jack says while throwing the box to Ira

 **"Just like that ?"-** Ira asks confused

 **"Yes, just like that. Its good to feel useful once in over 70 years. Now go, you will disturb the residences."-** Jack says

 **"Yeah, thanks."-** Ira says

 **Alan walks into a hall. The hall is big and old looking. The halls have ten pillars, four at each sides and two at the end of the hall and a large table across the open space between the pillars. The hall is empty. Alan walks to every pillar and draws some kind of rune on every one. After he is done, he walks out agian. Half an hour later, trough the hall door, ten people entered and sat down. Soon after Alan walks in agian.**

 **"Why do you summon us Alan ?"-** a witch says

 **"Last time I checked I am your leader."-** Alan says still standing at the entrance

 **"When was this last time ? Maybe before you left us to push your own agenda ? Man hunt on a hunter across two states just because he owes you money and leaving us to fight the monsters on our own. Three of us died already."-** one witch says

 **"I know. This is why I summoned you. We all need to give our best efforts to defeat the on coming threat."-** Alan says and reaches with his hand towrds the pillar closest to him

 **Alan fires a small bolt towards the pillar and it extends from one pillar to another, making a circle around the table. The witches look at the pillars with confusion.**

 **"Thank you for your donations."-** Alan says with a grin

 **The screams eventually died out as Alan absorbed the power out of the witches.**

 **"And thats why you never, EVER, try to have sex with a ghost. Freaking ectoplasm man, it gives you an infection."-** Eddie says

 **"You are disgusting."-** Calvin says with wide eyes

 **"So, what have we learned today ?"-** Eddie asks

 **"Umm, silver kills everything ?"-** Calvin asks

 **"Silver kills everything."-** Eddie says while nodding and smiling

 **"So now what ?"-** Calvin asks

 **"Now we go and eat pizza."-** says Eddie

 **They stopped in Louisville. They went to a pizza restoraunt.**

 **"So now what ?"-** Calvin asks

 **"A woman, injured two people , foaming mouth, speaking demonic language, walking on all fours."-** Eddie reads from the newspaper **"Lets see if you have learned anything from me. What is it ?"**

 **"Demon possesion ?"-** Calvin asks

 **"Good. Alright, we should move. We dont want the demonic bitch killing someone."-** Eddie says while sitting up and throwing the money on the table

 **"Where should we look ?"-** Calvin asks while getting up

 **"You know what, how about you do it ? It would be your first solo hunt."-** Eddie says

 **"And I would hunt a freaking demon."-** Calvin says

 **"Oh dont worry about it. Demons aint that scary, depending on their level of power that is."-** Eddie says

 **"Depending on what ?"-** Calvin asks

 **"Level of power, I don't really know a lot about it. All you need to know is that you need to exorcise it out. Silver, salt and holywater at hand ,they dont like that shit. Here, in this notebook there is an exorcist chant. Here is a bag filled with everything you need. Good luck."-** Eddie says giving him the notebook and a bag, he then walks away

 **"But wait where should I start ?"-** Calvin asks

 **"Good luuuuuuck."-** Eddie says while exiting

 **Calvin made few conversations with the locals and pin points the demonic possesion, according to rumours and theories. It was Janice Smith. She was living with her parents, but no one saw her two days already. Right when the killings started. He walks up to her parents front door and knocks. He was greeted with a black haired middle aged woman. Her hair was a mess and her eyes gave away the lack of sleep. She spoke quietly.**

 **"Yes ?"-** she says

 **"Miss Smith ? Hello, my name is Calvin, from the local Catholic Church. I heard that you have been having certian demonic problems with your daughter, is that right ?"-** Calvin asks

 **"How did you.."-** the woman says

 **"I have my sources. Do you know where she is ?"-** Calvin asks

The woman glances back then looks at Calvin then speaks **"No, I uh I dont know whe.."**

Calvin cutts her off **"Why did you glance back ?"**

 **"I uhh..."-** she mumbles

 **"She is here isnt she ?"-** Calvin asks

 **The woman stays silent.**

 **"Let me help. Trust me. Im a professional."-** Calvin says

 **"Alright. She is upstairs, first room left."-** she says while backing up, allowing him to enter

 **Calvin walks upstairs and enters the bedroom. The bedroom is colder than outside. On the bed there is a young woman, with ripped white chlothes. Her eyes are turned back, as if she was passed out, but are still wide open. She is limb on the bed. Calvin quietly closes the door. The room is quiet, very quiet. Calvin can hear his hearth beating. He takes out a box of salt and starts making a line at the door, so he would prevent demon walking out. He quietly sneaks to the window and starts sipping the line of salt on it as well. He didnt take his eyes off the girl in the bed. When he was almost done when the woman jumps up and lands on the back of her bed on all fours. Her eyes turned back, revealing only the white.**

 **"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING ?!"-** she screams with a deep hellish demonic voice trough her gaping mouth

 **She looks at him with mad eyes. They both scream at eachother. She jumps next to him, grabs him and throws him to a wall. He pulls a bottle spray of holy water. He sparys the girl and it burns her. She screams and steps back in pain. He reaches in the bag and pulls out some kind of cuffs. The have symbols on it. Symbols like crosses and pentagrams, ironicly. He jumps and cuffs the woman.**

 **"Get out demon."-** Calvin yells

 **"NO. FUCK YOURSELF."-** she screams with the same demonic voice

 **"This could be easy, and then this could be hard. Its up to you."-** Calvin yells

 **"I WILL DRAG YOU TO THE DEPTHS OF HELL, AND YOU WILL BURN. YOU. WILL. BUUUUUUUURN !"-** the demon screams

 **"Alright, you asked for it."-** Calvin says while taking out his notebook **"Exorcizo te, omnis spiritus immunde, in nomine Dei..."**

 **Before Calvin managed to finish the chant, womens eyes rooled back and she limbed. The rooms temperature went back to normal. He got up, picked her up and layed her on bed. She slowly opens her eyes and looks at Calvin with her green eyes.**

 **"Wha.. Where... Where am I ?"-** she asks confused

 **"Heey hey hey, shhh. Just rest. Its all ok now."-** he says

 **Calvin kisses her on the forehead and leaves the room. He walks to her mother and says that all is right, and that the problem is solved, but that she should really get her a new haircut so the people wouldnt recognise her.**

 **"Yeeah, so if we dont do anything, we will die and if we fight... well to be totally honest we will still probably die, but we have a small chance of winning soooo yeah. What do you say ?"-** Eddie asks and waits for few moments, then sees Calvin approaching **"Alright, great. If you could make someone else to come that would be perfect. I will keep you posted. Oh hi Cal, you get that demon ?"**

 **"Yeah, I guess."-** Calvin says

 **"Good. I will just call Ira real quick."-** Eddie says

 **Eddie opens the flip phone Ira gave him. There was only one number memorized and he called it. After some ringing Ira answears.**

 **"Ira ?"-** Eddie asks

 **"Eddie ? Where are you ?"-** Ira asks

 **"Louisville."-** Eddie says

 **"Go south to Madisonville, Im on my way there. I will meet you there tomorrow. Take great care, vampires could be hunting you."-** Ira says hastely

 **"Wait Ira where the hell.."-** Eddie starts saying but the phone line cuts off

 **"Sooo..."-** Calvin says

 **"Madisonville, tomorrow."-** Eddie says

 **"So now what ?"-** Calvin asks

 **"We have a whole day to... chill.."-** Eddie says slowly

 **"Yeaaa.."-** Calvin says

 **They decided they would drive to Madisonville today and wait until tomorrow.**

 **"Welcome my child."-** says the leader of the mosque

 **Griff walks into an empty mosque with a man in the center.**

 **"I dont recognise you. Have you came to convert to religion of great Allah ?"-** the mosque leader says in an arabic accent

 **"No, accctualy im here for, it."-** Griff says with a deep voice

 **"I am sorry, but If you are not here to convert, I have to ask you to leave."-** mosque leader says

 **Griff raises his arm, but suddenly stops between the first pillars. He looks at them very closely and sees a small symbols, less than one centimeter in diameter, on each one. They were Dokan Aur Makan Ki Hifazat ka Ek Nayab Naqsh, the ones Eddie used to protect Rose. It prevented Griff from moving forward. He looks at the pillars with an annoyed look. He turns and sees an entrance pillar with no symbols. He extends his arm and squeezes his fist. The pillar breaks and he throws it at one of the pillars in front of him. After he broke it, he threw it at another one. He lifts another piece and throws at the mosque leader. It hits him and he falls.**

 **"Where IS IT ?!"-** Griff yells

 **"I dont know what you are talking about."-** the mosque leader says

 **"Claw of Ziminiar, give it to me. NOW."-** Griff yells, his scream followed by a slight vibration of the mosque

 **"Noooo."-** the man screams as he is reaching after something

 **Griff grabs him and lifts him up. He turns him around to face him. He sees a detonator in the mans hand.**

 **"Allahu Akbar."-** the man says as pressing the button

 **The whole mosque exploded, as it had explosives cemeted trough its wall. It was completly demolished and went up in fire. Griff was standing there unphased. Few scrathes and deep cuts here and there but he quickly regenerated. He looks around the abolished mosque. He looks at the center of it. He walks into the center and looks down at the ground. The center floor has a different building material than the rest of the mosque, a bit brighter in color. He squeezes his fist and punches the floor. It breaks and he falls down in a small hole with a chest inside it. He quickly gets up and sees the chest. His expresion tranfsorms into a smile.**

 **"Something about silver and salt being pure. That's why most of the monsters are vunerable to it. That's why we always mix in salt or silver with our bullets, and that's why our knifes are always layered with silver."-** Eddie says

 **"That's acctualy pretty interesting."-** Calvin says

 **"Don't.."-** Eddie says while swinging his head left to right

 **"What ?"-** Calvin asks confused

 **"Don't fell in love with this job. Hate it, hate it with all your guts."-** Eddie says seriously

 **"Woah, where is this coming from ?"-** Calvin asks suprised

 **"I never talked to you about my last partner didn't I ?"-** Eddie asks

 **"No, you actually didn't. Who was he ?"-** Calvin asks

 **"He was a good person. But this job changed him."-** Eddie says

 **"So what, did he became too relaxed and died on the job ? Cliche."-** Calvin says

 **"Died ?"-** Eddie says, his face contorting in confusion

 **Calvin looks at him confused.**

 **"Well yeah, he is your former partner right ?"-** Calvin asks

 **"Pff, I wish he died. Right now he is somewhere in Europe, calling himself the Vigilant of Christ or something like that. Thinking that he is carrying the whole world on his shoulders and that he is responsible to protect everyone. Don't you believe that. This is a job, not a duty."-** Eddie says

 **"Then why are we going into this war ? You're reeking of hipocrisy right now."-** Calvin says

 **"This is different. If we don't help, the whole human kind is at risk. That includes you and Rose. But that's not what I meant. It's ok to save people just**..."- Eddie says but stops and looks to the side **"... just don't let it get to you, like it did to him. I've seen how you've been acting, charging head first into death, back at Fallsburg. Don't fucking do that."**

 **Calvin looks at Eddie, then looks down.**

 **"Alright bro."-** Calvin says

 **Calvin looks out the window. He is looking at the forest. Suddenly he sees the Smiling man in the woods, smiling. Before he could scream his head gets kicked in the head and gets knocked out. Before he was knocked out he heard Eddie scream. Once he woke up, he is laying on grass and sees in a blurr. He recognizes Eddie spraying another man with holy water and holding a silver knife in his other hand. A vampire, looking like a normal man steps back in burning pain. Eddie lunges at him, stabbing his chest. They both fall to the ground with Eddie carving his chest open. He rips his heart out with a scream. Calvin passes out again. After some time he wakes up. He is being carried, better word dragged by Eddie, towards the car that is upside down.**

 **"God, but are you heavy."-** he says grunting

 **"Wha.."-** Calvin mumbles

 **"You were hit on the head pretty hard."-** Eddie says

 **"What happened ?"-** Calvin asks standing up straight and grabbing his forehead

 **"A tribal. Motherfucker ran right into us from our side. Fliped the car, for fuck sake. I've called the Trio Fantasticus, luckily they were nearby, should arrive shortly."-** Eddie says while letting Calvin down and sitting him next to the car

 **"You called who ?"-** Calvin asks still dizzy

 **"Malcom, Caitlyn and Roberto. They were tracking a werewolf nearby. They will come and help us get the car back on it's feet."-** Eddie crouches and sees the broken glass. **"This shit just got personal."**

 **"Ow, my head."-** Calvin says while holding his head

 **"Hey bro, sleep, you hit your head pretty hard."-** Eddie says while taking a med kit from the car

Just now, as he was losing concience, Calvin realised that he was bleeding. He passed out.

 **"Down here, Malcom help me carry him."-** Calvin hears pieces of conversations between passing out **"Ira get your ass over here."**

 **Calvin wakes up and sees Ira and Eddie arguing.**

 **"I don't know if he will be ok until tomorrow and I don't care, he had a fucking concussion."-** Eddie yells

 **"We need everyone we can get, his forces are too big."-** Ira says screaming

 **"HE AIN'T FUCKING GOING AND NEITHER IS SHE. THAT'S FUCKING FINAL."-** Eddie yells from the top of his lungs while getting close to Ira's face

 **"He is awake."-** Malcom says arms crossed

 **"Cal, bro, are you ok ?"-** Eddie says while running to laying Calvin

 **"Where are we ?-** Calvin asks

 **"In a house near Madisonville. How do you feel ?"-** Eddie asks worriedly

 **"Mister Ira, they are here. They garrisoned themselfs in and around a silo to the north."-** a man walks in and says

 **"Oh God. What did the scout say ? What did they saw ?"-** Ira asks quietly

 **"Only one came back, evicerated. They send us a message."-** he says

 **"What did they say ?"-** Ira asks

 **"The red moon will rise and soil will be soaked with blood. Your blood."-** the man says

 **"Way to be poetic."-** Eddie says

 **"How much of them are there ?"-** Ira asks

 **"Before he bled out he just said thousands."-** the man says

 **"What do the others say ?"-** Ira asks

 **"Both Molmor and Crudor agree that we should attack."-** the man says

 **"What about Sanox ?"-** Ira asks

 **"He didn't say anything, but I think he will be with us as well."-** the man says

 **"Alright, spread the word, we will meet half a mile in front of the silo. Go."-** Ira says

 **"Yes sir."-** the man says while nodding and leaving

 **"Me and Eddie contacted few hunters, we managed to get 20 of them to come, that includes me, Eddie and Roberto."-** Malcom says

 **"Where the hell is Alan ?"-** Ira asks Eddie

 **"How the fuck should I know ?"-** Eddie asks angerd

 **"So those two aren't going ?"-** Ira asks

 **"No Ira they are not."-** Eddie says angrly

 **"Wait I can go. I just have a little headace."-** Calvin says while getting up

 **"Bruh, you had a concussion."-** Eddie says

 **"But I want to go."-** Calvin says highering his voice

 **"No, you will not go."-** Eddie yells

 **"Ira should I go ?"-** Calvin asks

 **"I can use every able bodied person I can get."-** Ira says

 **"Well he ain't able bodied, so shut it."-** Eddie yells

 **"How do you know ? I'm awake and I don't even feel dizzy."-** Calvin says

 **"Wait, I can check."-** Ira says while extending his arm

 **"Oh what the hell are you now, pshychic or something ?"-** Eddie asks

 **Ira approches Calvin with his hand streched out. He walks slowly and gently puts his hand on Calvin's forehead. The moment he made the slightest skin contact with him, Ira saw dark tendral like hands behind Calvin. The hands grabbed Calvin and he became dark. The dark quickly spreads trough the room and after few moments the only thing Ira saw is darkness. Now it's only him, with pure and utter darkness surrounding him. Suddenly, barely few feet in front of him he sees a set of teeth, forming an inhuman smile. Ira jumped back and saw Calvin being suprised.**

 **"What, what is it ?"-** Eddie asks

 **"I, uh."-** Ira mumbles

 **Ira looks at his hand and bring it close to his face.**

 **"I think you should stay Calvin."-** Ira says

 **"What ? But why ?"-** Calvin asks disappointed

 **"The hell made you change your mind."-** Eddie asks

 **"I just."-** Ira says looking blankly **"I need to go. I have to mobilize our army."**

 **"Well, you heard him. At least you will get some time with Caitlyn ey ? Wink wink."-** Eddie says

 **"I'm right here."-** Malcom says

 **"Yes you are Malcom."-** Eddie says while putting a hand on Malcom's shoudler **"Yes you are."**

 **"Alrgith then, I will call the hunters."-** Malcom says

 **"See ya Calvin. If we live. Wich is higly doubtful."-** Eddie says while leaving

 **Later that night, exactly 1000 and one men and vampires stood with Ira. Six hundred and fifthy one savages, two hundred and fiftheen pack vampires and one hundred and fourtheen tribals, joined with twenty humans, locked and loaded. On the other end of a slightly steep field, Lord Griff stands there, with army of 5000 vampires; 2752 packs, 1738 tribals and 510 savages.**


	6. The Storm 3

**Calvin walks down from the upper floor. He is suprised when he sees Caitlyn looking out of the window. She hears him and turns to look at him. She forms a small smile.**

 **"Are you alright ?"-** Caitlyn says with her soft voice

 **"Yeah. Thanks for asking."-** Calvin says with a small smile

 **Calvin walks to her and sits next to her.**

 **"Moonlight is beautiful isn't it ?"-** she says

 **"Yea, it is."-** Calvin says akwardly

 **They look at eachother and their eyes lock. They are both blushing. They both quickly look away in embarrassment. They started laughing**.

 **"Oh my God."-** Calvin says while laughing

 **"I'm so sorry."-** she says while covering her face with hands

 **"Don't be."-** Calvin says

 **There is a slight wind on a field where blood will be spilled. On one side Ira's army and on the other Griff's army. Moonlight of a full Moon bathes both of them. Ira is standing in front of his army, wich is partially inside of the forest behind him. He has a mixture of feelings. Pride, ambition, sadness and fear, they are all mixed up. He feels like he hasn't felt in 300 years. He felt like a human. Ira's army consists of vampires, looking just like humans. They barely have any traits of vampirism, a part from their eyes and fangs. On the other hand, Griff's army is almost entirely on their all fours. They are animalistic, just intelligent enough to follow orders. Griff himself is on a ledge, wich is carried by his more more primitive vampire kin. Eddie walks up and behind Ira.**

 **"I really hope you have that ace up your sleeve."-** Eddie says

 **"I do, but it's a last ditch effort."-** Ira says

 **"What do you mean a last ditch effort ? We are outnumbered five to one."-** Eddie says

 **"He may have quantity, but we have quality. I hope Alan arrived"-** Ira says

 **"He didn't. Coward."-** Eddie says

 **"And what about hunters ? I don't see any around."-** Ira says

 **"They are around. In forest, laying in grass, in the bushes, hiding. Malcom says that he hooked us up with some military grade guys. They will provide sniper support. Malcom said that one of them will even bring a small howitzer later on."-** Eddie says

 **"Well, we need it now. Wait, what are you doing here then ? Why aren't you with the other hunters ?"-** Ira asks

 **"Me, Malcom and a few others decided to stay down here."-** Eddie says

 **"Thank you, I appriciate your help."-** Ira says

 **"Hey I ment to ask you something."-** Eddie says

 **"Shoot."-** Ira says

 **"You said that he can destroy us all with ease."-** Eddie says

 **"Yeah."-** Ira says

 **"So why doesn't he ?"-** Eddie says

 **Ira turns his head to Eddie. He turns back to Griff's direction.**

 **"Look to your right."-** Ira says not moving

 **Eddie looks at his right. He sees a big ginger man with a beard in a leather jacket.**

 **"That's Crudor. The most powerful pack leader in USA. He leads two hundred packs. He was much more powerful than me before I drank from the General. He isn't now tough. Now look at your left."-** Ira says

 **Eddie looks to his left and sees a man in a fancy black suit and a black hat.**

 **"That's Molmor. He is one of radical leaders of tribals. He leads 90 tribals. He was more powerful than me then, now he is on par with me now."-** Ira says

 **"Umm, ok."-** Eddie says confused

 **"In the middle there is another vampire, a bloodborn called Sanox."-** Ira says

"A bloodborn ?"- Eddie asks confused

 **"He was born as a vampire, both of his parents were vampires. He is a leader of vampire coalition consisting of 151 savages, 15 packs and 24 tribals. Also very powerful. Each of us concentrate part of our energy to form a shield of a sorts. It will protect all of us if he wishes to kill us all at once."-** Ira says

 **"Right, well, got to go prepare myself for death."-** Eddie says while leaving

 **"Hey, since we are going straight into death can I just says something to you ?"-** Ira asks

"Yeah, what's the matter ?"- Eddie asks

 **"I know this will sound strange, we've been trough a lot, we fought together and argued against eachother. You know my name, and I've heard you call your brother by your name, but I've never quite caught yours."-** Ira says

 **Ira turns his head backwards and looks at Eddie. They look at eachother for few moments.**

 **"It's Edwards Browing, friends call me Eddie. "-** he says

 **Ira looks at him for few seconds then nods. Eddie walks back trough the army and into the forest. In the forest, behind the army, he parked his car. Next to his car Malcom, Roberto and three other men stand there. They are all geared up, wearing bulletproof vests, silver knifes and machetes with silver layers, handguns with silver bullets and a shotguns with silver fragments. Eddie walks up to them.**

 **"You guys ready ?"-** he asks them

 **"Sure."-** Malcom says

 **"Oh, hey, Delvin is it ? It's been a while hasn't it ?"-** Eddie says to one of them

 **Eddie says to a chubbier bald man.**

 **"Yea it was. I remember taking care of you when your pa died five years back. Then you ran and became one of us."-** Delvin says

 **"Yeah, about that, I hope there is no hard feelings around that."-** Eddie says nervously

 **"Not at all boy. Losing your father is rough. These are my two boys. John and Mark. Say hi boys."-** Delvin says in a southern accent

 **Two young men greeted Eddie and he greeted back. Eddie made preparations, took his VHS and machette, then they all walked back to Ira. Eddie and his human partners stand between Ira and his army.**

 **"We're gonna charge or what ?"-** Malcom asks

 **"Not yet. I'm going to try and talk to him."-** Ira asks eyes fixated on Griff

 **Both Crudor and Molmor looked at him when he said this. Their faces full of suprise and confusion. Ira starts walking towards the center of the field.**

 **"Where did they even go ?"-** Calvin asks

 **"In that direction, about twenty minutes of ride. Or so they told me. Why do you ask ?"-** Caitlyn asks him confused

 **"I don't know, I'm just worried."-** Calvin says

 **"Do you know how to drive ?"-** she asks him

 **"Yeah. Why do you asks ?"-** he asks her confused

 **"Come on, let's go and help them."-** she says enthusiasticly

 **"What ?"-** he asks

 **"Come on, we can be of use. They left my bow here and few guns with silver bullets. We just take the car and leave."-** Caitlyn says while pulling Calvins sleeve

 **"I don't think that's a good idea."-** Calvin says still looking out of the window

 **Caitlyn get's up and reaches for her bow, wich is leaning on the wall, with her quiver next to it.**

 **"Come on Calvin, let's go."-** she says standing in behind Calvin who is still staring out of the window

 **"Nah, seriously. It's not a good idea."-** Calvin says quietly and slowly

 **She looks at Calvin and notices his stare. She looks at the direction he is looking. She sees a figure standing in the fields, about 100 meters from the small house they are in. Calvin slowly gets up.**

 **"Caitlyn, go to the bathroom and lock yourself in."-** Calvin says

 **Caitlyn takes her bow and, then runs off. But unbenounced to Calvin, she ran upstairs. Calvin turns and sees a handgun on a small cabinet. He quickly reaches for it and aims it in the direction of the window. When he turned the figure was very closer and had four crouching ones behind him. Calvin was about to shoot, but then an arrow flew and hit a the far right crouching figure, straight trough the head. At that moment the standing figure motioned other three to go. The three crouching figures lunged and started galloping towards the house. Another arrow shot one of them. Calvin realised that Caitlyn went upstairs instead of the bathroom and is now shooting them from above. Calvin made out what they were. Sickly yellowish and cracked skin. Reptillian like bloodshot yellow eyes. Three claws on each of their hands. Serpent like tounge potruding out of the teeth filled gap that is their mouth. They were pack vampires. Calvin shot over them and managed to hit the standing figure in the shoulder. It flinched. Calvin ran to his right and entered the bathroom. Once he heard they broke in trough the glass he slammed the bathroom door so he would attract the pack. He was afraid he would go upstairs and harm Caitlyn. The two packs run towards the bathroom door. They slowly open the door. They enter on all fours and sniffed the air. Suddenly Calvin jumps from behind the shower curtain and shot one pack right trough the head. The other one pushed Calvin away with an unhumanly strong force. Calvin got hit into the wall, air escaping his lungs. He was dizzy due to lack of oxygen. His vision got blurry. When his vision returned he saw the last pack mere few inches in front of him. The pack was about to bury his claws inside Calvin, but was stopped by arrow going trough the back of his neck and tough his mouth. Silver layered arrow tip touched Calvin's nose. It was Caitlyn, she ran from upstairs and shoved the arrow in pack with her bare hands. She jerked it, severing spinal cord, this caused the pack to limb and fall to the ground. She helped Calvin up and they walked to the window. The figure was still standing there in the middle of the field, but now slightly leaning to his right, due to Calvin shooting him in his right shoulder.**

 **On the battleground, Ira walked to the center of the field, but his movement was strange, stepping left to right, as if he was avoiding something on the ground.**

 **"This can all be stopped Griff."-** Ira yells

 **"It can indeed."-** Griff says

 **"You know what's coming. Tell us what it is and we'll work together. Please, there is no need for any more bloodshed."-** Ira says

 **"Oh, but there is, for it is the blood that makes us powerful."-** Griff says while his ledge is being lifted even higher

 **"It is also what made you MAD !"-** Ira screams

 **"Maybe so, but madness is a small price for survival. None of you shall live trough what's coming."-** Griff says

 **"But what is coming ? We can find a way, please brother."-** Ira begs

 **"I've found a way."-** Griff say while extending his arms

 **Ira looks at Griff with a look of pure spite and hate.**

 **"So be it."-** Ira says

 **He turns and starts walking back to his army. He hears a grunt from behind him. He turns his around and sees Griff charging a ball of pure energy in his hand. Griff takes a step forward on his carrying platform and throws the ball at Ira. The ball was turquoise blueish. Ira spins around and punches the ball just as it was about to hit him. It bounced to Iras right and hit a silo in a distance, causing it to explode completly. Everyone was silent for a moment. A grin formed on Griffs face. The grin was followed by a roaring laughter.**

 **"Look at you Ira. Remember when you were the most powerful savage on earth, yet you were still but a child compared to us ? Still, all of us, me, your new allies, everyone was baffeled. How can a mere savage be this strong ? How much humans did he had to feed from to achive this ? But you weren't feeding of humans now were you ?"-** Griff says tauntigly

 **Ira looks at him with an angry look.**

 **"No, you went a level below even that. You drank from your own kin."- Griff says looking at Ira with narrow eyes "For this I had to thank you. It provided me with an idea. For I will feast on all of your corpses and their blood will give me power. Especially, yours."**

 **At that moment Ira fired a lightning strike out of his hand directly towards Griff. But something happened that shocked everyone. Before the lightning could hit Griff extended his arm, so that the lightning would hit it. His eyes got red and the lightning stopped. It literally stopped. And there it was, a bolt of electricity just floating mid air. Griff was concentrated on it, preventing it going further and keeping it in place. Iras mouth is opened. He is in aw. The rest of his army is also scared beyond belief. How could they beat them ? Is he invincible ? Is anybody even going to survive this night ?**

 **"What's the matter Ira ? I've thought you were more of a firey type."-** Griff says with a slight grin

 **Griff grabs the lightning in his fist and squeezes it. He swings his fist and releases the lightning, dispursting it in a wave. The wave of energy and electricity knocked Ira and launched him backwards. He landed in the middle of his army, knocking few men down. As he was getting up Griff raised his arm and motioned his army to move forwards. First legion of 250 savages started running towards Iras army. Most of them were still in shock because of what just happened. Ira quickly got up and walked to Malcom.**

 **"On my mark, tell the hunters to fire."-** Ira yells

 **Malcom nods in approval. Ira gets back to his place in front of his army. He raises his hand with a tightened fist.**

 **"HOLD !"-** Ira yells

 **Men in Ira's army looked at eachother with confused and scared looks. The savages were advancing fast.**

 **"HOLD."-** Ira yells yet again

 **"What the hell are we waiting for Ira ?"-** Molmor yells

 **Once the savages were at the center of the field Ira pulled out a detonator.**

 **"GET COVER."-** Ira yells

 **Everyone jumps down on the ground. Ira pressed the button and the explosives went of. That's what he was avoiding when he approched Griff. Ira and his army fell on the ground to avoid the barrage of silver fragments. First legion of savages got evicirated. Their bodies getting shredded. Mutilated limbs and torsos flying around.**

 **"Malcom, tell them to shoot when the explosions stop."-** Ira yells between explosions

 **And the first blood was spilled, center of the field being soaked with blood and intreals of the savages. Even Griff was taken by suprise. A single silver fragment flew and cut his face. Small amount of blood spilled from the cut. Griff careeses the cut and looks at his fingers. Seeing the blood he quickly regenrated. The last few of surviving savages were shot down by snipers. Ira laughs.**

 **"Don't think I haven't seen that."-** Ira yells **"He can be beaten people ! He isn't invincible ! He isn't God ! Because GODS DON'T BLEED !"**

 **Griff gives Ira the most hateful look he could.**

 **"Not gods, no. BUT DEVILS DO."-** Griff screams

 **His statement was followed by roars of approval from his army.**

 **"Send them."-** Griff says

 **Out of Griffs army, out come two lines of 25 people one after another, making it 50 of them. They are unlike other Griffs soldiers and are completly human. They walk to the center and stop. Ira returns to his position. His eyes narrow. He looks at the fifty humans now standing in the middle of the field.**

 **"What are they Ira ?"-** Eddie asks while aiming at them

 **"They are..."-** Ira says with a pause

 **"Skinwalker ?"-** Calvin says confused looking at the figure in the field

 **Calvin came to this conclusion when he saw the figure smile, while closing in on the house. His smile revealed yellowish and missing teeth, kinds of wich Calvin saw on a skinwalker. Calvin quickly pulled up his gun and shot again, shooting it in the chest. It stops and laughs.**

 **"Human flesh makes out for a good armor."-** skinwalker says loudly with a grin

 **Calvin and Caitlyn look at eachother. The skinwalker walks close to the house and grabs one of the cars up with ease. It throws it at the house, to the window where Calvin and Caitlyn stood. They both jumped to their right as the car smashed trough the window. It smashed into the window and deep into the wall. Calvin quickly got up and helped Caitlyn get up on her feet. They ran to the garage. Inside there was the crashed chevrolet chevelle.**

 **"Is it driveable ?"-** Caitlyn asks

 **"Let's hope it is."-** Calvin says

 **The skinwalker started walking slowly, as if he was a lion that just chased its prey into a corner, all full of himself. He stops in front of the garage doors. The garage doors quickly opens and out of the garage, chevelle speeds out. It hits the skinwalker and runs over him. Inside the car was only Caitlyn. Once she ran over him, he grabbed the back of the car and lifted it up. The car stopped. Caitlyn screamed and the skinwalker laughed with ashy and grovely laugh. Suddenly his laughter was stopped by a bullet, going trough the back of his neck. It was Calvin, he figured that meat armor was thinest around his neck and head. He was right, as the skinwalker fell down, lifeless. The car fell down, and Caitlyn let out a slight scream. Calvin steps back and takes a breather. Caitlyn exits the car.**

 **"Ok, now we have to go."-** Caitlyn says

 **"What ?"-** Calvin asks

 **"They know where we are, what if more of them comes ? Come on Calvin."-** Caitlyn says

 **"How can you be this enthusiastic ? We literally almost died."-** Calvin says breathing deeply

 **"I just, I can't just stand here. Please, let's just go."-** Caitlyn says

 **"But Caitlyn, we will be going head first into a war zone. What if you got hurt ?"-** he asks worriedly

 **"Alright big guy, how about this."-** Caitlyn says while getting close to Calvin

 **She puts his hands on his cheeks and kisses him. She had to stand on her toes, since Calvin is taller than her. Calvin's eyes widened, but then he closed him as he enjoyed the kiss. She releases his cheeks and steps down. Calvin's eyes are still closed. Caitlyn giggles.**

 **"You got that enthusiasm yet ?"-** she says

 **"I, uh, yeah."-** Calvin says opening his eyes

 **He was feeling light headed. He stumbeled to the car and sat in the front seat. They started to drive off.**

 **"Ese, I don't want to die."-** Roberto says

 **"What the hell man ? Aren't you a hunter ? You shold be used to it by now."-** Eddie says

 **"Oh I'm sorry, It's just that for me there is a slight difference between hunting a lone vampire and a hole fucking army of them."-** Roberto says

 **"Don't worry, just keep your head down, stay behind, if it moves on all fours shoot it and we will be good."-** Eddie says

 **"Alright, we all charge."-** Ira says

 **"You guys should preserve your strenght, let us handle this."-** Malcom says

 **He looks at Eddie and he nods. Malcom, Roberto, Eddie, Delvin and two of his son's stepped forward. They are all crouched, aiming their guns at the skinwalkers in the center of the field. Chief skinwalker laughs.**

 **"You think those will phase us ? Human flesh tends to stop bullets, even silver ones."-** chief skinwalker says

 **"Really ? What about snipers ?"-** Malcom says

 **As he said that the chief skinwalker was shot in the shoulder and got knocked down on the ground. Other skinwalkers are stunned. They quickly charge at Ira's army. While running, more and more of them got shot down. Eddie and others started shooting, killing more and more skinwalkers. Griff is furious. He didn't accounted hunters into the equation, sending the skinwalkers to weaken Ira and his army as much as he can. Now he had to improvise. As the skinwalkers approched the hunters, now only about 20 of them left.**

 **"STOP."-** the chief skinwalkers yells

 **Skinwalkers stop running towards the hunters, and they stopped shooting. Everyone's gaze is now directed towards the chief skinwalker. He is getting up, holding his bleeding shoulder**.

 **"I'VE CAME HERE TO BRING REVENGE TO MY KIN, NOT IT'S SLAUGHTER !"-** Chief screams at the top of his lungs

 **Everyone is silent.**

 **"We are leaving, right now."-** Chief says while getting up

 **Skinwalkers turn to him, 22 of them. He gets up and turns to Griff, giving him a hateful look. Chief and his skinwalkers start to walk to their left.**

 **"Where the hell do you think you are going ?"-** Griff asks

 **"We're going home, to lick our wounds, then we will come after all of you."-** Chief yells at Ira's army then turns to Griff **"And that includes you."**

 **Chief turns and starts walking away, still holding his shoulder. Griff looks at them with an angry look.**

 **"We had an agreement."-** Griff says

 **"Yes we did, and you fucking broke it."-** Chief says not even turning back

 **They continue walking.**

 **"Traitor."-** Griff whispers

 **Griff swings his hand sending a blast of energy towards the Chief. He quickly turns and punches it away, sending it back. Griff's eyes got wide as his blast returned to him. He leans to his left to dodge it. The energy blast exploded behind him, in the middle of Griff's army, killing some of his soldiers. Everyone was shocked and so was Griff. Chief and Griff look at eachother, giving eachother hateful looks.**

 **"My fighting is over tonight, but.."-** Chief starts saying but stops when his gaze locked on something in the distance

 **He looks at the distance, in a large gap between two armies, as tough he saw someone. His confused look became a big toothy smile. He started laughing, a hellish laugh mixed up with wheezes. The laugh grew hysterical, so did the dread in both Griff's and Ira's army. Everyone's gaze fell to the direction where the Chief was looking, but they saw nothing, just the dark. Ira looked back at the Chief.**

 **"What ? What is it ?"-** Ira yells

 **"You're all gonna die."-** Chief says trough a grin with a grovely voice

 **All of the skinwalkers start to run away and so does the Chief. Griff looks at them with mixture of hate and disgust. He turns to Ira's army and raises his arm.**

 **"CHARGE."-** Griff screams

 **"Your brother told me that if you start mumbling something about the Smiling man that I shouldn't listen you. What did he mean by that ?"-** Caitlyn asks Calvin

 **Calvin looks forward.**

 **"It's a long story. Forget about it."-** Calvin says

 **"Well we have, like what, fiftheen minutes to go."-** Caitlyn says while putting her legs up

 **"Hey, legs down."-** Calvin says quickly

 **She gives him a playful and confused look as she slowly lowers her legs.**

 **"Go on then, speak."-** she says with a smile and a slightly tilted head

 **Calvin sighs.**

 **"When I was five, we went to this one forest cabin for a weekend, me, Eddie and our father. Our father wasn't around, he was probably off hunting. It was just me and my big brother. Apperantly dad's friend should've arrived to watch over us, so we were told to stay put in the cabin. But me and Eddie didn't really want to stay in the house the whole day, so we went out. We played hide and seek. I never had a good hiding spot, so I've decided to hide in the forest. I've regreted it ever since, because that's where I met him."-** Calvin says

 **Calvin looks blankly forward.**

 **"He ? What was he like ?"-** Caitlyn asks

 **"This topic is very unsettling for me to talk about, can we please change the subject of our conversation."-** Calvin says almost computer like

 **"Aw, come on Cal."-** Caitlyn says while caressing Calvin's shoulder

 **He glances at her with a smile, but then he looks forward again.**

 **"I don't know, purple, and he was laughing. And smiling."-** Calvin says while looking in blank

 **"That's it ? Eddie said that it scarred you for life."-** Caitlyn says

 **"Oh no, I look at these memories with joy."-** Calvin says sarcastically

 **"But why ? What did he do ?"-** Caitlyn asks

 **"I don't know. It was just something about him. He felt so, just dark."-** Calvin says slowly

 **"He isn't real tough, right ?"-** Caitlyn asks

 **"I hope, but at this point I'm not sure what's real and what's not."-** Calvin says

 **"What do you mean ?"-** Caitlyn asks him

 **Calvin has a flashback of aunt Rose and the night when he saw her turning into a demon like monster**.

 **"Let's change the subject. How old are you again ?"-** Calvin asks

 **"Calvin, didn't you know you don't ask a girl her age ?"-** Caitlyn says while giggling

 **"Oh, I. Sorry."-** Calvin says akwardly

 **"Aw, don't be. I'm 18, and you ?"-** Caitlyn asks

 **"I'm 20. How long have you benn hunting ?"-** Calvin asks

 **"Hunt for the skinwalker was my second, first was a pack."-** Caitlyn says

 **"Why did you do it ?"-** Calvin asks

 **"Do what ?"-** Catiyln asks back

 **"Why did you start hunting ?"-** Calvin asks

 **"Are you kidding ? When you find out about something like that, you can't just turn your backs on it. Suddenly all those disapperances and unsolved murders get much deeper. I guess it feels like a responisbility."-** Caitlyn says

 **Calvin stays silent. She looks at him, awaiting for some kind of response.**

 **"My brother told me not to feel responsible for everyone."-** Calvin says

 **"He is probably right, but I just can't help it. All I want is.."-** Caitlyn started saying but was cutten off

 **She was cutten off by the sound of tires screeching and the car stopping. Calvin hit the breaks. In front of his car was the Chief and some of his skinwalkers crossing the road. The Chief gave him a look of hatred and sadness. He knew that if they are here, his comrade failed in killing them and is probably dead. Chief stands there for a few moments thinking what he should do next, but he decides that enough of his kin died today and speeds off. Calvin and Caitlyn stand there for few minutes in shock.**

 **"I think we're close."-** Calvin says

 **Ira's army now completly out of the forest, and in the center of the field two armies clashed, vampires killing eachother. Griff's 1500 packs versus 1001 vampires and men. Griff only send a part of his armyIntrails and bits of flesh flew around. Eddie and his group stayed behind, awaiting for any four legged Griff's soldier to stumble towards them. On the front line Ira, Crudor and Molmor raked trough Griff's army, shredding them a part. But even they where overwhelmed by sheer number of them. Snipers provided some support but once two armies completly emerged with one another, they stopped, since they couldn't shoot straight. Few packs got trough, but were shot down by Eddie and other hunters. One of them managed to break trough the barage of bullets and jumped at Roberto. The pack lunged to bite Roberto, but he raised his arm up and got it bit instead. Roberto screams in pain. Malcom and Eddie shot the pack, breaking a part of his back right off. Pack limbed to the ground while Delvin and his sons helped Roberto up. The battle raged on.**

 **"Is the elite ready ?"-** Griff asks one of his minions

 **"Yes, they're waiting for your command."-** the minion says

 **"Good, tell them to.."-** Griff started saying but was cut off by a bullet piercing his leg

 **Griff looks ahead into the forest and around the fields confused. Another bullet penetrated his shoulder, another penetrated his torso and another and another. Griff fell down from his platform and was surronded by his men, packs and tribals alike, protecting their leader from silver bullets. Snipers decided to shoot directly at Griff's army and are now free shooting his army. Most of the soldiers are tribals, since packs are on the battlefield fighting with Ira and his army. Griff was shocked, his shield didn't protect them from silver bullets. Bullets aren't killing them but are hurting them. More and more Vampires fell protecting Griff. He clenches his fists and silver bullets fly out of him, shooting all the surrounding vampires. They all fell down around and on top of Griff. His eyes got red and he absorbed fallen vampires around him. He jumped up, now radiating with red energy around him. He landed back on his platform and went into a crouching position. His eyes still red and filled with madness. Snipers noticed this and all aimed at him. They all fired at the same time, directily at him but they missed. He jumps up forwards and lands on the ground, punching the ground with his fist, sending a crack trough the ground. The crack stopped in front of the battlefield and when it did the whole field and some area around shunk down, creating a massive but relatively shallow crater. In the center of the crater two armies stood confused. Griff stood at the edge of the crater, proudly. All of the snipers fired yet again, but Griff swinged his hand and bullets reversed and were sent directly back. Malcom saw this and quickly took his walkie talkie.**

 **"Guys, are you alright ?"-** he asks but is met with silence **"Anybody copy ?"**

 **Ira looks at the situation with fear. He signals his army for a retreat. Ira's army started to back up. But were still being attacked by the packs. Ira's army was reduced to 700, while the 1500 packs were reduced to 900. Suddenly packs started to back up as well. Eddie and his group backed up into the forest and tended to Roberto's wounds. They saw Ira's army retreating and heading towards them.**

 **"What the hell happened ?"-** Delvin asks

 **"We lost our sniper support."-** Malcom says

 **"The hell are they backing up for ?"-** John asks

 **"Shit, how much ammo do you guys have ?"-** Eddie asks

 **"I've got some, but it wont last me long."-** Delvin says

 **"Same."-** Mark John and Malcom say

 **"God damnit."-** Eddie says while pulling out his silver layered machette

 **Packs backed up only to join the new wave of approaching packs at the beggining of the crater. New wave of 2100 packs now gallop towards Ira's army. He looks shocked. He turns to his army and gives them a sad look. They're not getting out of this alive.**

 **"REFORM THE LINE."-** Ira yells

 **Everybody reformed and stood in a wall like formation. Packs grew closer and closer. Once two armies were about 15 meters from eachother a lightning strike shot in between them. Packs stoped, confused. Ira and his army looks at their right. Griff looks in the same direction as well. Propeled by lightnings shooting from his hands, Alan flew over to the right side of the battlefield. He was dressed as classy as ever, his majestic beard still hard. He landed near the Ira's army. Eddie noticed him.**

 **"Oh hell yea."-** Eddie says

 **Alan walks calmly to Ira's side.**

 **"Am I late to the party ?"-** Alan asks

 **"Yes acctualy you are."-** Ira says

 **"Well I'm here now."-** Alan says

 **"I appriciate that, but I don't know if it will make a difference."-** Ira says sadly

 **"Me alone, probably not. That's why I've brought reinforcments."-** Alan says while pointing to Ira's left side

 **Ira looks left. There in the distance standing on top of the crater, 50 men stood. Everyone's looks fall on them. The 50 men look up to the full moon. One of them crouches and starts twitching. Suddenly and slowly hair starts growing out of his skin. His body mass increases and his arms extend a bit. His mouth extend into jaws filled with teeth and his fingers get claws. He crouches down, now completly covered with fur, his clothes ripped and his mouth opened, revealing his teeth. He transformed into a werewolf.**

 **"I said a friend owed me a favour didn't I ?"-** Alan says

 **Other men started to transform as well. Once they all did, they howeled at the moon and started charging towards the giant pack army. Everyone was stunned.**

 **"NOW. CHARGE."-** Ira yells at the top of his lungs

 **Ira's army charged as well. Packs now confused didn't know how to react got shredded. On one side, Ira and his army charged with all their might, and then again, they were powerless in front of the might of the werewolfs. Eddie and his group joined the charge. The army of the packs got shredded to pieces, especially by the werewolfs. Packs were weak against their claws ,while their own bites and claws did almost nothing. Their numbers fell and fell, until there was only less than a five hundred of them of them. They then ran back towards their master on all fours. Number of Ira's army fell down to 500. Only few werewolfs died tough. Remaining packs still running back to safety get decintigrated into dust. Ira and his men were stunned when they saw this. It was Griff, his face now filled with disappointment and hate.**

 **"Well, I thought that I could rely on my forces, but it seems that if you want something done, you do it yourself."-** Griff says while stepping forward

 **He motions his army to get back and so they do. They all move away from Griff. Ira does the same. They all retreat to the woods, all exept Ira, Molmor, Crudor, Sanox, Alan, Eddie and his group. Sanox, a black-short haired young looking man walks up to Eddie.**

 **"Follow me."-** he says in an indian accent

 **"What ?"-** Eddie asks

 **Sanox motions Eddie to follow him. Eddie does so. Ira's army retreated completly into the forest. Eddie followed Sanox to the edge of the forest. Sanox looked at some trees then noticed one with two claw marks. He ripped its crust and revealed that it's hollow from inside. In the blank space stood a tall and slim box. Sanox turns to Eddie.**

 **"This is the last ditch effort. If we fail now, you will be the one to take this and use it to kill Griff. I repeat, a last ditch effort, only if everything else fails."-** Sanox says

 **"But why ?"-** Eddie asks

 **"We do not know its true power, we can not even start to comprehend it. It's mostly still a mistery, an unknown. We can't take that big of a risk."-** Sanox says

 **"So what are you going to do now ? There is still a whole army of tribals and he could attack us any minute."-** Eddie says confused

 **"He needs the army to spread his vampirism. He'll try to take us all out by himself, let's just hope he doesn't succed at that. Just stay behind and if we fail, then interfiere."-** Sanox says

 **"Alright."-** Eddie says

 **Sanox leaps back. Now, Griff, the most powerful vampire ever, outmatching even the demonic vampires, stands against Ira, the most powerful savage ever, Crudor, the most powerful pack, Molmor, a powerful tribal and Alan, currently the most powerful witch in the USA, maybe even the world. Griff scans them, not being able to decide what to do first. Looks from left to right. Ira and the others just stand and look, not knowing what to do. He quickly locks his eyes with Ira and leaps towards him. Ira quickly raises his hands up in a guard, but once it's met with Griff's fist, Ira's guard broke. His arm bones got cracked and Griff's fist penetrated all the way to Ira's face, pushing it in on itself. Ira's nose cracked and he bled from his face then fell to the ground. Others started to turn around. Crudor started to turn his head but before he could turn it all the way he was met by Griff's elbow and was knocked out immediatly. Molmor looks in the direction of Crudor and he saw Griff leaping straight towards him. Griff swings directly at Molmor, but he leans back and dodges his fist. However, instead of punching him, Griff grabs Molmor's shoulder, pulls him down then knees him right into the liver. Sanox looks in terror. Griff grabs his whole face with his one hand and squishes it. Sanox's eyes were squeezed out and his face exploded in blood. Griff then bashed his head into the ground as hard as he could. As soon as he did this, Molmor still trying to stay on his feet, limbed down in pain. Griff releases now mutilated Sanox and stands up victorious. He just defeated all of the most powerful vampires in the world. He smiled and raised his hands up towards Ira's army. Eddie looks at Griff with terror in his eyes. Griff locks eyes with Eddie, wich was half a mile away on the edge of the forest and smiles. He was about to leap towards him and rest of Ira's army but then he heard clapping coming behind him. He turns around and sees Alan, standing calmly and clapping slowly.**

 **"Good job, you just knocked out four vampires that are weaker than you. Are you proud ?"-** Alan says

 **"How the hell did I miss him ? Was he so fast that I couldn't see him ?"-** Griff says in his mind

 **"Well that is only partially true."-** Ira says while getting back on his feet.

 **Griff tilts his head back and sees Ira, now fully regenerated and standing akwardly.**

 **"Ahh, a challange. Great."-** Griff says

 **Griff leaps towards Alan with one strong step and tries to punch him. Instead of hitting him, his fist got grabbed by Alan. Griff stood there, suprised. Griff was kicked from his back by Ira. He fell to the side, but quickly got up, suprised. He looks at Ira and Alan standing next to eachother. He charges a ball of energy in his hand and shoots it at them. Ira moved out of the way, while Alan stood his ground. Alan catches the ball of energy with his hands and tries to hold it back. He did it at the beginning but the energy overwhelmed him and it blasted into an explosion, enghulfing Alan. The explosion was mixed by Alan's scream. Alan got blasted back dozens of meters, his clothes ripped and burned. Ira still leaping in air, spinned and shot a fireball at Griff, who stood his ground and extended his hand. When Ira's fireball met Griff's hand the explosion was made, that engulfed Griff and area around him. Ira landed and looked at the place of the explosion. Smoke slowly cleared and Griff could be seen, standing in the same position with smoke coming out of him. Ira, altough shocked, didn't waste any time and lunged at Griff right away. He provided Griff with barage of punches, but Griff either blocked or dodged all of them. Ira went all out, while Griff tried to save his strenght. After about 15 seconds of lightning fast punches and blocks Ira managed to lay a punch on Griff's face. Griff now suprised and shaken recieves another kick to the head and gets send back flying. Ira jumps parallel with Griff and elbows him to the ground. He suddenly stops and jumps high in the air. Once over 20 meters high he stops accelerating upwards and starts falling down. Once he started falling down his fists caught on fire. He extended his arms and started diving down towards Griff. He soon got engulfed in fire and accelerated downwards. Once the two met, a large explosion took place and it blinded everyone. The explosion made a small crater, inside of wich was Griff, laying down partially covered with earth. Ira steps back and turns to Griff's army, raising his arms.**

 **"Your leader is down. Cutten down, defeated. What will you do now ?"-** Ira screams at them

 **They all stay silent, but Ira notices something. None of them are even phased, in fact, some of them are even smiling. Ira looks at them confused.**

 **"Ira watchout !"-** Eddie screams

 **Ira started to turn around, but was met by Griff's fist. Ira's jaw broke, due to the force of the punch and it hanged losely from Ira's head. Griff then quickly grabbed Ira's nape and threw him backwards. Ira rolled trough the sunken field like a ragdoll.**

 **"Guess I won't hold back anymore."-** Griff says

 **He charges a ball of energy in his hand. Just as he was about to throw it, he was shot by two streams of fire from both of his sides. It was Molmor and Crudor, they woke up. Griff was suprised, but he took the hits and was still holding his ball of blue and white energy in his hand. He was then hit by a bolt of lightning from behind him. It was Alan, who gained back his conciensse. The ball of energy depleated as Griff turned his head to look behind him to see Alan, trying to stand up with one extended arm, wich he used to shoot a lightning bolt. Griff started to turn his head back towards Ira, but was met with an uppercut, that threw him back in the air. While in the air he did a backfilp and landed on his feet. He looked up and saw who was responsible for the sudden punch. It was Sanox, now radiating with thick red and black energy around him. His face regenerated and his eyes were red, full of rage. He was also floating few centimeters from the ground. Griff looks suprised.**

 **"I tought I got rid of you."-** Griff says

 **A loud crack can be heard, as Ira returned his jaw back to its place.**

 **"You can't defeat a bloodborn that easy."-** Ira says while getting up

 **"Oh well then. I guess my time here playing with you is done. I would stay but I'll let my army do the rest of the work. After all I need to preserver my strenght."-** Griff says but is suprised when he hears a sound of an approaching car.

 **He turns around and is met by the battered black chevrolet chevelle. It was Calvin and Caitlyn, they ran him over. Calvin screamed as they passed above Griff and were heading straight for Sanox, Alan and Ira. They all dodged the car while it continued to approach the forest. Calvin tried to stop, but the breaks wouldn't work. He swirls around before chrashing into a tree.**

 **"NOOOO, MY BABY !"-** Eddie screams

 **Calvin and Caitlyn exit the car, unscratched.**

 **"Oh how very humiliating**."- Griff says while getting **up "I'll be sure to kill you personally if any of you survives this night."**

 **Griff leaps back, behind his arm. Now, the rest of Griff's army, 1700 tribals and 200 savages marched forwards. Tribals were on par with Ira's army, on both of their legs and normally suited. There is no way of winning them by numbers, Ira thought to himself. He put his hands in front of himself, as if he was holding something. He started to generate fire like energy, after few seconds he released the large ball of fire towards Griff's army, wantint go kill as much as them as he could in a single blow. But, be ball was stopped by a force shield.**

 **"It won't work Ira, they're protected by some kind of spell."-** Alan says while walking up to Ira

 **"What the hell are we supposed to do now ?"-** Molmor asks

 **"We charge. We can't do anything else."-** Sanox says

 **"What the hell are you doing here ?"-** Malcom screams at Caitlyn

 **"Dad I want to help like you."-** Caitlyn says

 **"Does it look like we are able to help in any way ? Look behind you ! There is an army of vampires that is charging at another army of vampires. What do you hope to accomplish ?"-** Malcom yells

 **"Sorry for the rude interuphsion, but y'all should probably head to the forest."-** Delvin says

 **"Why ?"-** Calvin asks but then sees Ira's army starting to move out

 **"We ain't gonna be much help, we don' have lot o'ammo, we'd just be sitting ducks. Best of us to retreat to the forest."-** Delvin says while starting to walk futher into the forest

 **"Good idea. There is some ammo in our car tough, we can use it later, when the dust is settled."-** Eddie says

 **After grabbing the ammo the retread to the forest, while the two armies clashed again. Ira, Sanox, Molmor, Crudor and Alan were tearing apart the enemy, due to their strenght, but the army itself wasn't that lucky. Many savages and packs died, because of them being naturally weaker than tribals. Werewolfs didn't have that much fun either. Even tough one werewolf by himself is stronger then a tribal, there was just too few of them. They also fell in numbers. Ira's army fell down to 300 and Griff's to 1200. Molmor saw that only 30 of his men remain. He jumps out of the slaughter and screams.**

 **"RETREAT"**

 **Tribals that were led by Molmor fleed the area, into the forest**

 **"Molmor you fucking coward."-** Crudor screamed

 **Ira and Alan drew the line between Ira's and Griff's army, with their lightning and fire. It gave Ira's army time to retreat. They started running back to the forest, while Griff's army started to run after them.**

 **"HALT"**

 **A loud scream could be heard. Ira looks to his right, and so does everyone else. At the top of the crater that was made by Griff he sees a man in tribal clothing. He recognises it. The man turns to look Ira.**

 **"Jack sends his regards."-** the man says

 **Suddenly 200 stealths appear behind him. They all charge at Griff's army with an incredible speed, tearing them apart. Griff's soldiers had no time to react. In this moment of confusion, Ira yelled charge and the remaining of his army marched at Griff's army as well. The battle raged on, but as with the previous one, Griff's army was brought to its knees. When about 500 of them remained they started to pull back. Ira's army stopped the offensive, but stealth army didn't. By the time Griff's army retreated, all that was left of Griff's army was around 250 tribals. Only few dozen of stealths died. This time Griff didn't incinirate the survivors. He let them hide behind him. After all, he needed vampires to spread vampirism over the world.**

 **"Well, I guess if you want something done right, you do it yourself."-** Griff says annoyed at his failure

 **He leaped, with an incredible speed. Neither Ira or Alan were able to see him. One by one, heads of the stealths were starting to explode. Everyone was confused. Ira realised that it's Griff. He is moving incredibly fast and hitting the heads of the stealths so hard they exploded. After about 15 seconds all of the stealths were headless. Now Griff, still moving lightningly fast, took their headless boides and threw them all on one big pile. After the last body was delivered, Griff stopped moving fast and stumbled. He barely stood on his feet. Ira laughed.**

 **"That's your big plan ? Kill the stealths ? I never took you for an idiot, tough it seems all that blood took a toll on your brain. You drained yourself from almost all of your energy, you can barely stand. Plus you didn't achive anything, their heads will grow back in few minutes."-**

Ira says

 **"I am weak yes, but that's why I'll do this."-** Griff says

 **He quickly sinks his teeth into one of the stealths and drains him in just few seconds. Before anyone could even react, Griff uses the blood he just drank to extract the blood of other 200 stealths into a ball, similar to how Ira did it to the General and the packs. Large ball of condensed blood was absorbed by Griff. He gained all of his power back and gained some. Now glowing with dark and red energy, he stands there next to a dust pile, that was previously a pile of bodies. Everyone looks at him with an aw, he is even more powerful than before. He turns around and with a swing of his head sends a sharp wave of air. The wave travels faster than sound and only Ira, Alan, Sanox and Crudor were able to react quick enough. They jumped down and avoided the wave. Other 250 or so remaining members of Ira's army wasn't so lucky. Large majority of them weren't quick enough and got decapitated. Only 10 savages and 8 packs were able to avoid it, while all 12 of remaining tribals were also cut down, but they weren't killed. They will grow their heads back in few minutes, but they'll be significantly less powerful, due to energy needed to regenerate themselfs. Others died. The wave reached edge of the forest and it stopped when it cutten off few trees at the beginning of the forest. Griff looked pleased. Ira quickly got up, so did the others. Ira turned to Crudor.**

 **"Crudor, I need you to take survivors and lead them deeper into the forest. Once you meet with Eddie and his group, tell Eddie that we might need some help afterwards. Me, Alan and Sanox will take on Griff."-** Ira says

 **"Are you sure you can take him on ? He did get you good."-** Crudor asks

 **"I'm good, thanks."-** Ira says

 **In reality he wasn't, he was in fact almost a third weaker than before the battle started. Him taking on Griff by himself and Griff breaking his jaw took a toll on him.**

 **"I'm just saying, you don't have to do it alone."-** Crudor says

 **"He won't have to."-** a voice could be heard from the forest

 **Everyone looked at the forest. From it a familiar figure could be seen walking up, face down, with a classic black suit and a hat. It was Molmor.**

 **"Thought you chickened out."-** Crudor says with anger in his voice

 **"No more of my allies should fall, but I will not stand idle, while the killer of my fallen comrades still breathes."-** Molmor says with a serious voice

 **"Good, we'll need the enthusiasm. And luck."-** Alan says while approaching

 **"Right, I'll return in a bit."-** Crudor says

 **Crudor lead the surviving vampires into the forest. Now Sanox, Ira, Alan and Molmor stood some 50 meters or so in front of Griff. Griff looks at his right and sees Sanox, who is still radiating with red energy. Sanox is now in his rage form. He is now more powerful and wild. This is one of traits of bloodborns, they call it the "Blood rage". Griff looks to a person to the left and sees Ira, who is visably exshausted and tired, but is still standing. Next to him Alan, with ripped clothes and scratched face, even tough he doesn't appear to be tired at all. And then Molmor, who is despite the battles still completly unscrathced. He doesn't even have the blood stains. He probably whiped them off. They stand in front of Griff, once again.**


	7. The Storm 4

**The soil drank all the blood, but the bones remained. On some places bones were in piles, but then on some places there were still barely alive packs or savages, helplessly bleeding out. An occasional werewolf or a tribal. Survirvors were from both sides and had one thing in common; they were immobilised. In a small field turned crater where the battle rage. There still was one fight that was to be fought. The group stood in front of him. A very tall and very muscular, shirtless vampire, the most powerful of its kind. His medium short brown hair stayed still in the wind.**

 **"So what is that we are supposed to do against him ?"-** Molmor asks no one in particilar

 **Everyone looks at him.**

 **"What do you mean ?"-** Ira asks

 **"I mean, the most powerful guy here right now is that witch over there."-** Molmor says

 **"It's Alan."-** Alan says

 **"Yeah, whatever, the point is he is still more than twice stronger than you and Ira combined. What is it that we can do ?"-** Molmor asks

 **"You do have a point. Ira what do you say ?"-** Alan asks

 **Ira looks at Griff, thinking of what they should do for a few moments.**

 **"We have to be attack him alone, always in pairs. He can easily kill you alone. Me and Alan will attack first, after that you and Sanox take a swing. We exchange the attacks one after another."-** Ira says

 **He highers his fist into a fist bump. It catches on fire. Ira glances at Alan, then at Sanox. He nods in approval. Ira turns his head back to Griff's direction, then him and Alan step forward. Griff started walking forwards as well. Once they were close enough, Griff leaps forwards towards them. Both Alan and Ira jumped to their sides to avoid him, with succes. Ira shot at Griff with his signature fire attack while Alan attacked him with his lightning. They both hit Griff from both sides. This annoyed Griff more than it hurt, but it still distracted him long enough for a red and grey streaks to punch Griff. Red was Sanox and grey was Molmor. Alan and Ira leap back towards Griff, who made a flip and was facing them now. He pulls his hands up in a guard and expects to block the punches. Instead they fly around him, then bounce off the ground and kick him into his back. He again was punched by Sanox and Molmor. The whole group now circlse around Griff. They punch him from every side for about 15 seconds, with furious power and speed. After that they jump away about ten meters, each in their own direction, as they make a circle around Griff, who was in the middle of it. They then turn around and all shoot their characteristic energy. Ira shoots fire, Alan shoots lightning, Sanox shoots a blast of dark crimson energy and Molmor shoots a blast of white and grey energy. Every blast met with Griff at the same time, wich caused a huge explosion of pure energy, spherical in shape, wich threw the four attackers to the ground. There was a crater on the place were Griff stood, for third time. About ten seconds passes, during wich everyone is just laying down on the ground. It wore them off, all of them. They struggle to get back to their fee as they look at eachother from a distance.**

 **"That should take care of that."-** Molmor says loudly  
 **"Let's hope it does."-** Ira says

 **The area where the blast was is covered with thick smoke. Everyone starts walking in the direction of the forest after meeting up. While walking away from the crater they spoke.**

 **"You really think he's dead ?"-** Alan asks

 **"Do you wanna go and check ?"-** Molmor says

 **Everyone stops and looks at Alan. There was a moment of silence. Alan returned the look and knew what they were thinking. He sighs, turns around and starts walking towards the crater. He was about half way there, when a strange cracking sound could be heard. Alan stops and everyone frezes. Suddenly, from the smoke, a small rock comes flying at Alan and hits him in the shoulder, dislocating it and making the bone penetrate the skin. Alan falls down, screaming in pain. Out of the crater Griff's figure jumps out, high in the air and lands between laying Alan and the rest of the group. Griff's face was scratched and bleeding, his stance was akward and showed sings of him being tired. Alan continues screaming and grunting in pain, while Molmor, Ira and Sanox prepare for another fight with Griff.**

 **"How's Robbie doing ?"-** Delvin asks

 **"Fine, he should be fine, the bleeding stopped and we cleaned up the wound with whiskey. Not sure why anyone would bring it to the battle but it sure did help."-** Eddie says crouching next to sitting Roberto

 **They retreated into the forest and were in the middle of it. They were joined with Molmor's remaining 30 tribals. They're sitting around, not knowing what to do. Malcom argued with Caitlyn on why she even came here, while Calvin chilled with John and Mark. Eddie looks at his bag of ammo. He wasn't able to take too much, as he had to hurry, there was still a lot of weapons and ammo in the car. He stands up.**

 **"I think I'll make a run for it to the car, there is still some weapons in it."-** Eddie says

 **"Are you crazy ?"-** Calvin asks

 **A tribal scoughs. Eddie looks at him.**

 **"You have something to say to me ?"-** Eddie asks loudly

 **"Other than that you're pathetic, nothing."-** tribal says arrogantly

 **"Excuse me ?"-** Eddie asks while turning to him

 **"You heard me. While we fight with our fangs and claws, you humans need your guns and weapons. Pathetic. You're useless. Look, you can't even heal your wounds properly. No use from you."-** tribal continued

 **Eddie looks at him with anger, while everyone stay silent.**

 **"Maybe we should make him useful."-** tribal says while approaching Roberto **"After all it's been a while since we drank."**

 **Eddie quickly pulls his gun out. Tribals react by taking out ther claws and hissing with their teeth. Malcom, Calvin and others also draw their guns out.**

 **"There is 30 of us here, you really think you'd stand a chance ?"-** tribal screams

 **"Don't make me fucking try !"-** Eddie yells

 **"Calm down."-** a voice could be heard

 **It was Crudor, leading the survivors. Everyone looks at them with a suprised and sad look. Eddie opens his mouth as he was about to say something, but he closes them and stays silent. Tribal's eyes widen.**

 **"Are... are you all that's left ?"-** a tribal asks

 **There was a small pause.**

 **"Yes, we are."-** Crudor says

 **Tribals look at eachother, all being scared and sad at the same time.**

 **"What's happening ?"-** Calvin asks

 **"They're fighting Griff."-** Crudor says

 **"And you're not helping them ?"-** Eddie asks

 **"They've sent me here to lead the survirvors."-** Crudor says

 **"I don't care what they did, you and me are going back."-** Eddie says

 **Everyone looks at him confused. Crudor nods in approval.**

 **"Eddie, what the hell ?"-** Calvin asks

 **"He can help them and I still need to get to my baby."-** Eddie says

 **"Do you really care so much about a car ?"-** Crudor asks him

 **"Yes, I do. It has sentimental value and it has ammo that we can use. You clear the path and I'll drive it back here."-** Eddie says

 **"Eddie it's barely drivable."-** Caitlyn says

 **"I don't care, we need it. There is still over 250 vampires left on Griff's side, we need everything that helps."-** Eddie says

 **"I agree. But I'm coming as well ."-** Malcom says

 **"What ?"-** Eddie asks confused

 **"But daddy."-** Caitlyn says

 **"Don't you daddy me. Eddie and I will go out there, Eddie will drive the car back and I'll help them fight Griff. I can't just stand here and do nothing."-** Malcom says

 **"Bro, I can't let you fight alone. I'll stay with you."-** Eddie says

 **"But who will drive the car then ?"-** Malcom asks

 **"I will."-** Calvin says

 **"Calvin, shut the fuck up."-** Eddie says

 **"Why not ?"-** Calvin asks

 **"We can all see what happened to my car the last time you drove."-** Eddie says angry

 **"Then I'll do it."-** Delvin says

 **"No way pa, we ain't letting you go all by yourself. We're coming too."-** Mark says

 **"Yeah."-** John agrees

 **"Well 'course you are."-** Delvin says

 **"Oh what, now we're all going ?"-** Eddie asks

 **"Obviously."-** Calvin says

 **"I'm coming too."-** Caitlyn says

 **"No."-** Eddie, Calvin, Malcom and Roberto say in the same time

 **"Wait, we can't leave these two here unguarded."-** Malcom says pointing towards Roberto and Caitlyn

 **"Don't worry about them."-** Crudor says and then starts speaking louder to the tribals **"Because if anyone lays even a finger on them, they'll have to deal with me and Ira. Understood ?"**

 **The tribals stayed quiet. Crudor starts walking in the direction of the field. Eddie starts to follow him.**

 **"Walk with caution, Griff's soldiers may be coming for us."-** Crudor says

 **"If they come.."-** Eddie says then pulls out silver layerd machette **"... they'll make my day."**

 **Griff starts ripping the rest of them a part. First he punches Molmor, then he shoots a blast of energy towards Ira. Both attacks were succesful. He then procceds to throw a punch to Sanox. But his fist gets caught by Sanox. Griff was suprised that he had energy left for that. Sanox explodes in crimson blood like energy and throws Griff back. Griff stays in balance and charges at Sanox. The two of them go at it for few minutes, throwing punches and small blasts of energy. In the meantime, Ira crawls to Alan.**

 **"Are you alright ?"-** Ira asks Alan

 **"I'll live, hopefully."-** Alan says grunting

 **"Are you able to fight ?"-** Ira asks

 **"My shoulder is dislocated, you tell me."-** Alan says sarcastically

 **"Well can't you just regenerate ?"-** Ira asks

 **"I ain't a vamp, I don't have the courtesy."-** Alan says while putting his hand on his shoulder

 **"Oh well. Do you have any other ideas ?"-** Ira asks

 **"Well there is a spell."-** Alan says while fighting in the background continues

 **"Go on."-** Ira says

 **"Let's just say that when I strike him with my lightning bolt, it has few millions of volts. How about a natural one, in other words about a 100 million of volts. I'll need some time to finish the ritual and chanting. Until then distract him."-** Alan says

 **"How much will it take you to be ready ?"-** Ira asks

 **"Around five minutes, more or less. I'll need to draw symbols on the floor, then do the chanting."-** Alan says while crouching down and taking a random ribcage bone from the floor.

 **Alan started drawing symbols on the ground. Sanox continued to fight Griff and was holding his own against him. Eventually tough, Griff overpowered Sanox. The finishing move was Griff spinning and kicking Sanox in his kneecap, knocking it out of it's place. Sanox's leg from knee down now hangs loosely, with only flesh holding it together. Sanox crouches down and is met by Griff's shin. He was knocked to the ground, face first. Griff stumbles back, noticably nudged by the fighting. He was shot by a small firebolt from his back, wich caused a small explosion. He was again more annoyed than hurt and turns around and sees Ira in a fighting stance. Griff grins and gets into a fightning stance as well. Ira leaps towards Griff and they start fighting, even tough it was very much one sided. For every punch Ira threw, he recieved three back. The fight lasted less than half a minute and it finished with beaten and bloodied Ira, who was already exhausted from before. Griff ended the brawl with a direct punch to the face. Griff stood victorious, yet again. He turns to his right and sees Alan on the floor, throwing away a bone and starting to chant something silently. Griff looks confused and takes a step towards him. He charges a small ball of energy and aims it towards crouching Alan. He was about to shoot, but then hears a loud cracking sound coming from the forest behind him. He slowly turns around and looks at the forest. Suddenly his face is cutten by Molmor. He concentrated energy in two daggers, each in one hand and with them he cut Griff. Molmor starts slashing at Griff, occasionaly cutting at his flesh. The slashing lasted for half a minute. Griff was on defensive, mostly because he was taken by suprise. The crack was Crudor clearing path for Eddie. The fight between Griff and Molmor ended with a swift punch from Griff, rendering Molmor immobile once again. Griff was happy. Nothing could even touch him. He was unbeatable. As this thoughts rushed trough his head, he remembered that it's not wise to be arrogant with his power and that he should always be cautious. As this mindset settled, he remembered the suspicion actions of Alan. Griff turns to Alan and sees him on the floor, still chanting something. "He must be doing some kind of spell." Griff thought to himself. He started walking towards Alan, preparing to finish him off quickly. He picks up a fist sized stone and throws it at Alan. It shoots Alan in the ribs. Alan gagged blood but continued chanting with grunting and wheezing, his beard now stained with blood. Griff charged another energy ball, but his back got slashed. Griff's eyes widen as the pain reaches his brain. He takes few steps forwards and reaches his back with his hands with pain. It was the leader of the werewolfs, he somehow managed to survive, buried under pile of corpses. He left three claw marks across Griff's back and even tough still in his werewolf form, he was barely standing. Griff turns to him and decides that he will be the one the ball of energy kills. He shoots it at the Alpha werewolf, but the blue-white energy ball is moved by another, dark-crimson one, preventing Alpha's death. Griff looks to his side and sees Sanox, struggling to stay on his feet, having his hand up, as he just fired the dark-crimson energy ball. Griff was annoyed beyond belief. He charges energy balls into each of his hands and aims towards Sanox and Alpha, respectively. Second before he shot them, he was kicked from his back by still bloodied Ira, causing him to fall from balance and miss both Sanox and Alpha. Both of them limbed to the ground from exhaustion. The energy balls flew in the distance and both caused explosions once they've hit the ground. Ira didn't even land on his feet, as soon as he hit Griff he just fell down like a ragdoll. Griff turns back, determined to finish Ira off, but is met with Molmor's knee. Sudden kick suprised him and he takes few steps back, covering his face. Molmor lands in front of Griff, extends his arms and screams as he unleashes all of his energy in a greyish-white energy wave that hits Griff instantly and causes an explosion. The dust raised and everything was silent. Molmor still stood with his arms extended and Alan still chanted something in the distance. Ira, who is behind Molmor at this point, grunts and looks up at Molmor.**

 **"Did you do it ?"-** Ira asks

 **"Silly Molmor."-** Griff's voice could be heard

 **Ira and Molmor gasps as Griff's sillouette can be seen trough the dust.**

 **"You should know the best way to kill a tribal. Since you are one."-** Griff says

 **He approaches Molmor, who is now paralyzed, part due to the fear and part exhaustion. Griff gets completly near Molmor as the dust behind settles down.**

 **"You tried I'll give you that, with all that firework, but it obviously didn't work."-** Griff says as he gets face to face with Molmor

 **Ira crawls back and tries to get back up but he just can't.**

 **"No, no. The best way is to destroy the hearth."-** Griff says

 **Immediatly after he says this he punches trough Molmor chest. Molmor gasps as Ira screams "No". Griff pulls back his hand holding Molmor's still beating hearth. Griff lifts it up and sniffs it with a deep breath. He then bites into his hearth, sucking any blood that it has. Molmor's now mostly dead body starts falling down, but Griff catches him and bites into his neck. He drinks his blood and throws his dead, shriveled body on the ground. Griff takes a big breath and exhales in relief. Ira looks at him with fear and tears in his eyes. Griff smiles and starts walking towards dreadful Ira. More and more cracks can be heard from the forest. Ira suddenly felt energy coursing trough him. He looks at his hands confused. His gaze moves to laying Sanox that extended his arm towards Ira. Sanox transmited his energy to Ira, giving Ira a fighting chance. Ira makes a backflip and gets up. He is still shocked but he puts his hands in a guard. The loudest crack so far can be heard. Crudor flies out of the forest with trees falling around him and branches flying around. One branch flies towards Griff and penetrates him trough his left side of his stomach. Eddie, Calvin, Delvin, Malcom, John and Mark jump from out of the cleared forest path and quickly run to the car. Griff gasps and spits out blood as he turns around seeing Crudor. Griff's gaze turns to the broken Chevelle as he removes the branch from his torso. Crudor starts running towards Griff, while Eddie and Malcom gathered ammo and weapons from the car. Griff looks at them and charges an energy ball. Just as he shot, Ira headbutts him from behind. He doesn't miss however, instead of hitting Eddie and others the ball flew to the side and crashed head on with unsuspecting Crudor. The following explosion threw Crudor back to the edge of the forest, slamming his body against a tree. His body limbed and fell down. Delvin quickly sits in the drivers seat and turns the engine on. Eddie, Malcom, John and Mark arm themselfs. Eddie approaches Calvin.**

 **"Listen, I know you want to stay here and help, but I need you to go back and watch after Robbie and Cate."-** Eddie says while pushing Calvin

 **"What are you talking about ? You heard Crudor, nobody will touch them."-** Calvin says

 **"Oh what, am I supposed to believe a vampire ? Besides, we need at least someone to live trough this. Now go !"-** Eddie says while pushing him into the passanger seat

 **"Make me proud boys !"-** Delvin yells before closing the car door

 **The car leaves. Griff turns and grabs Ira's face. He throws him towards the forest with incredible speed. But Ira bounces himself off the tree. The tree breaks as Ira jumps back towards Griff with now flaming fist. Griff was taken by suprise and knocked down on the floor. Ira used this opportunity and carried half dead Sanox and Alpha towards Eddie and others. He lands next to them, Sanox and Alpha falling down like ragdolls. Eddie runs to them in shock.**

 **"Are they dead ?"-** Eddie asks

 **"Not yet."-** Ira says

 **"Where are that Molmor guy and Alan ?"-** Eddie asks

 **"Molmor is dead."-** Ira says panting

 **Eddie looks at Ira with an open mouth.**

 **"Alright, where is Alan ?"-** Eddie asks

 **"There."-** Ira says

 **He points towards Alan in the distance. Eddie looks at him but Griff gets up and blocks his view of Alan. Eddie looks confused.**

 **"What the hell is he doing back there ?"-** Eddie asks

 **"He has something that might defeat Griff. A spell or something. We need to distract Griff until he is ready."-** Ira says

 **Ira looks to his right and sees Crudor getting up.**

 **"Crudor, are you alright ?"-** Ira asks loudly

 **"Ugh, yeah."-** Crudor says gruntingly while walking towards Ira

 **"You're still fresh, I'm almost all worn out, even with energy that Sanox gave me. We have to rely on you."-** Ira says still looking at Griff

 **"I ain't gonna be much help either. I don't like to admit it but out you all I'm the weakest."-** Crudor says chuckling **"What about the werewolf ?"**

 **"He won't be much of a help either. I don't even know how he's still in his werewolf form. What we need to do is to keep him busy and in one place. I'll strike first, you follow. Eddie, you and others support us with gunfire. Now !"-** Ira says

 **Ira leaps towards Griff as to punch him, but instead he zooms past him. Crudor does the same. Griff turns around as to not lose them out of sight. As soon as he turned, Eddie and others shoot Griff's back, while advancing towards him. As he was about to turn, Ira and Crudor jumped back at him and both punch him in the face, sending him flying back. Griff does a flip and lands back on his feet. He swings his hand backwards, sending a wave of air that knocks the hunters down. Griff turns his head back to Ira and Crudor. Ira was heading straight for Griff, but this time Griff reacted in time and blocked the punch, then kneed Ira into his stomach. Ira spat blood out, then tried to get out of Griff's grasp. But this resistance was short lived, as Griff lifted him up and slammed his back to his knee. Ira's spine broke as he opened his mouth as to scream, only there was no actual scream, just a small terror filled grunt. Griff threw Ira to the direction of the forest. Ira's now limb body slammed against a tree, with another crack. He fell down among Sanox and Alpha, lifeless. He was alive, but barely. He couldn't even regenerate anymore, at least not at a visable rate. Griff looks at them victorious. Black stormclouds slowly crept and blocked moonlight, with a few flashes of lightning. Griff looks up in the sky and looks confused. He can feel that it's no ordinary storm. It also doesn't help it's forming abnormaly fast. Just as he is about to turn around he feels a sharp pain in his neck. It was Crudor, he bit into his neck and started sucking on his blood. Griff's face contorted into angry expression. He punches him off.**

 **"Son of a bitch."-** Griff says

 **Griff grabs Crudor by the head and punches him in the stomach multiple times. He lifts him up with one hand and gets him closer to his face. Crudor is squinting due to pain.**

 **"What a way to go ,eh Crudor ?"-** Griff says while lifting his other hand up

 **While this was happening, hunters started getting back at their feet. First one to stand up was Mark, who quickly took out his silver knife and ran towards Griff, with intention of destroying Griff's hearth. He was followed by John weilding a shotgun.**

 **"Mark wait !"-** John screamed while following his brother

 **Mark ran towards Griff and just as he was near him, he yelled as he tried to pierce his hearth from back. Griff quickly turned, dropped Crudor and grabbed Mark's hand that wielded the knife. Mark looked into Griff's eyes. After a moment of silence, Griff's clunches Mark's arm and breaks it. Mark screams and falls down on his knees. John quickly runs to them and shoots Griff right in his face. Griff stumbles few steps back, puts his hands up and covers his face in pain. John approaches him and was about to shoot him again but his mouth got grabbed. Griff gets up slowly, still holding John's mouth shut. John looks at Griff with fear. He snapps out of it and aims Griff's still regenerating face. However, Griff jerks the hand he's holding John's face and in the process, rips out his lower jaw. John's tounge sags down as the blood starts to flow.**

 **"NOOOOOOOOO !"-** Mark screams on his knees

 **Malcom and Eddie run towards Mark. Eddie grabs him and starts pulling him back while Malcom looks at jawless John, as he slowly falls on his back. They run back to the edge of the forest, while Griff is looking at them and laughing loudly.**

 **"Run all you want, but you can't hide from me."-** he yells

 **His laugh was interupted by a kick from Crudor behind him. This made him stagger forwards. Crudor jumped over him, then with his both legs he kicked him in stomach with all the strenght he had left. This both pushed Griff back and propelled Crudor back to the edge of the forest. Crudor gets slammed against a tree and falls down.**

 **"ALAN, WHATEVER YOU WERE GONNA DO, DO IT NOW !"-** Crudor yells

 **Alan raises his hands up to the skies, still kneeling and with blood coming out of his mouth. He screams.**

"EVERYBODY COVER YOUR EARS !"

 **Everybody does. Griff turns around to see Alan, then looks up to see a swirling spiral of clouds above him. He looks back at Alan as he screams screams.**

 **"ICTU TEMPESTATI"**

 **The moment he said this a giant lightning formed and struck Griff right on top of his head. This was no ordinary lightning bolt however. This was the real deal. It produced the earsplitting thunder wich hurt Eddie and others, even tough they've covered their ears and looked away. Griff's body falls down limbly. Alan lets himself fall to his back as he grunts in pain.**

 **"Holy crap !"-** Caitlyn says due to being scared of sudden thunder

 **Roberto flinches as well, but due to his wound he grunts in pain. Caitlyn crouches back down to Roberto and puts her hands on his cheeks. Delvin and Calvin arrived previously with the car as well The tribal that argued with the group earlier looks at Roberto. He slowly walks to them. Now standing over them he cuts his wrist. The blood starts flowing. He crouches down and moves Roberto's hand, with wich he was holding his stomach wound.**

 **"What the hell are you doing ?"-** Caitlyn yells

 **"Shut up, woman."-** tribal proclaims annoyed

 **The tribal smeres his blood all over Roberto's slash. Roberto grunts in pain as the blood starts steaming and wound begins to heal. Once it is healed Roberto touches the place where the wound previously was and gasps in disbelief. He looks at the tribal.**

 **"Thank you."-** Roberto says

 **"What ?"-** Caitlyn asks suprised while crouching down

 **"What the hell was that lightning ?"-** Delvin asks Calvin

 **"Uhh, I don't know. I hope it came from our guys."-** Calvin says

 **"I don't know. We should go check."-** Delvin says

 **"And leave these two unguarded with a small army of vampires. No way."-** Calvin says

 **"Then we bring them with us."-** Delvin says while opening car truck

 **"Are you serious ? Robbie can barely walk."-** Calvin says

 **"It's Roberto. And I can walk just fine, thank you."-** Roberto says

 **Delvin and Calvin turn to Roberto and are suprised to see him walking.**

 **"I'm coming too."-** Caitlyn says

 **"No."-** Calvin and Delvin say in the same time

 **"Why not ?"-** Caitlyn asks

 **"Your father will kill us, find the way to ressurect us and then kill us again, if anything happens to you. Believe me, I know the guy."-** Delvin says

 **"Oh, I don't care what you say, I'm going, wether you like it or not**."- Caitlyn says

 **"We're going as well."-** a tribal says

 **"I don't think that's a good idea. We're just going to check it out. Besides if Griff's army sees you they'll attack for sure."-** Calvin says

 **"No matter, we'll need to deal with them sooner or later anyways."-** a tribal says

 **"Alright then, just be careful. More than enough people died tonight."-** Calvin says

 **A minute of silence passes as the stormclouds clear. Crudor watches the Griff's limb body on the ground. He stands up slowly. Eddie lowers his hands. He slowly stays up as well, holding his VHS rifle. Malcom gets up as well, then looks down at Mark holding his arm, crying. Crudor slowly gets up, but has trouble staying on his feet. He walks to Ira, who is laying face first on the ground. Crudor turns him to his back and checks if he's breathing. He looks to the side and sees Sanox and alpha werewolf laying as well. The werewolf slowly gets up, standing on two legs, while the hands look disproportioned to the rest of the body. Somehow he still had strenght left in him. Ira opens his eyes, he tries to move but fails. His spine regenerated, but that didn't save him from pain. He just lays there, bloodied and beaten. So does Sanox. Alan gets up and starts walking towards Eddie and others. After a bit of walking he is met by the Griff's laying body. He walks in front of it and looks at it for a bit. He then spits on it, then slowly turns around and starts walking away.**

 **"How impolite."-** a voice could be heard

 **Alan turns around and he watches with horror, as Griff is getting back up again. Ira and Crudor gasp. Malcom and Eddie open their mouths in an aw. Alan is petrefied and not moving. Griff gets up and walks to Alan. He grabs him by the neck and lifts him up. Eddie and Malcom reach for their guns, but Griff throws Alan towards them, knocking them both down to the ground. Griff stumbles back. He is in a very bad position. That lightning beat him good, but it wasn't enough. He raises both of his hands and motions his army to march forwards. The remaining 250 of his soldier starts to run towards the remaining few of Ira and his now almost completly fallen army. Crudor and alpha werewolf get into a fighting stance, while Malcom and Eddie draw their guns. Suddenly out of the forest, the remaining 60 vampires of Ira's army jump out, with them Caitlyn, Roberto, Calvin and Delvin. The four of them run to Eddie and Malcom. Delvin is suprised when he sees Mark sitting on the floor, holding his hand and crying. He runs towards him and crouches down.**

 **"What wrong boy ?"-** Delvin asks his son

 **Mark stays silent, not being able to even make an eye contact with his father.**

 **"Mark ? Answer me."-** Delvin says

 **Mark just continues crying. Delvin looks around.**

 **"Where is John ?"-** Delvin asks

 **When he heard the name of his dead brother, tears started flowing even harder. He points with his shaking hand, towards he field. Delvin turns to the field and sees his son, laying there, jawless. Delvin stands up, takes few steps and then falls down to his knees, hearthbroken.**

 **"Dad ?"-** Mark asks

 **Delvin gets up and looks forwards to the approaching army.**

 **"Stay back boy, your dad has some unfinished business."-** Delvin says

 **"What the hell is she doing here ?!"-** Malcom screams at Calvin and Roberto

 **"She wanted to come."-** Calvin says

 **"I don't care, she's my daughter and she has no buisness here, what the hell were you..."-** Malcom yells at Calvin

 **Malcom continued yelling at Calvin and while he did so, Roberto slowly got behind Caitlyn. He looks at the back of her head. He raises his rifle and hits her with it, knocking her out cold. Malcom and Calvin both look as she falls to the ground. Everyone else turns as well and stays completly silent. Malcom's face filled up with anger and he was literally considering to kill Roberto, due to all the rage. His feelings quickly return to neutral, when he sees Roberto slowly lifting Caitlyn up from the ground, being incredibly gentle while doing so. Now holding her, he walks up to the forest. He looks at a tribal and motions him to come closer with his head. The tribal approaches him.**

 **"Take her into the forest, as far as you can. Just make sure she is save."- Roberto says**

 **"Sure thing."-** tribals says

 **"And don't even think of doing any kind of harm to her. Because you'll regreat it. Big time."-** Roberto says while handing Caitlyn over to the tribal

 **"Of course."-** tribal says

 **The tribal runs in the forest with Caitlyn. Roberto turns to the field with a serious expression and walks forwards. Him and Malcom exchange looks and Malcom nods. Eddie steps forwards and crouches down. He starts shooting the approaching army with his VHS rifle. Malcom, Delvin and Roberto join him, as they fire more precise shots with their new hunting rifles, aiming for the heads. Only thing Calvin had was the old winchester shotgun, so instead of it he used his trusty 9mm gun. Eddie tries to shoot Griff as well, but he created a shield around himself, protecting only him. Usually it would be penetrated, but they were all out of silver bullets and had to resort to regular ones. Still, the bullets did their job and they've weakend the remnants of Griff's army. By the time Griff's army reached Griff they were already damaged enough for them to be easy opponents to what's left of Ira's army. Griff's army marched forwards, passing their master and providing him with protection. Just as they did, a ball of fire flew over hunters' heads. It flew towards Griff's army and it explodes right in front of them. It was Crudor's, he threw it at an angle, causing the debris to mow a large part of the army down. Crudor then jumps forwards.**

 **"CHARGE !"-** Crudor yells

 **His scream was followed by the rest of the army cheering and running from the woods. Eddie and others watch as Ira's army charges around them to Griff's army. Eddie takes out his silver machette and follows them. Delvin follows suit. Malcom and Calvin pause for a second, then run as well. The remnants of two armies clashed once again, but this time they were joined by the hunters, who bravely marched in the middle of battlefield, fighting the monsters. As they rip eachother a part, Griff stands there in the middle of it, watching the ground. In his head, he analizes the situation. He lost. Even if his army manages to win, there is too few of them for his plan to work. To defeat the humanity in it's enirety and enslave them, making him the ruler of Earth. Slowly realising this, his rage starts to grow. Anger, hate, disappointment and sadness all mixed up. While everyone is fighting amongst eachother, Griff grabs his shoulders and charges his power into his hands. Dark crimson aura surrounded Griff, as he gathered all his strenght. Ira, who is still laying in front of the forest next to Sanox and Alan, sences this.**

 **"Crudor, watch out !"-** Ira yells as loud as he could

 **Crudor and Alpha both turn their head to Ira, then quickly act. Crudor grabs Delvin and Eddie, while Alpha grabs Calvin and Malcom. They start running away from the battlefield. Alan quickly gets up and extends his arm. Griff screams and extends his arms towards the skies and releases the energy he gathered, in a giant blast of energy, that killed both Ira's and Griff's soldiers. Alan managed to conjure a shield, but it wasn't effective. Still it protected Crudor, Alpha, Eddie and others from a direct blast. The blast they expirienced threw everyone to the ground. Even Ira, Alan and Sanox were thrown back few meters, even tough they were far away from the center of the explosion. Griff stands at the epicenter of the energy explosion that killed or injured everyone left standning on the field turned into a crater. The explosion threw everyone away from Griff as he stood in a flat and naked circle of earth. There was a ten to fifteen seconds of silence. Griff lowers his hands and staggers forwards. That attack drained him of most of his energy. He looks around him and sees piles of bodies. Looking at the forest he sees some bodies start to move. Alpha digs his way out and looks at Griff. The two of them keep the eye contact going for ten seconds or so, then Crudor as well as Eddie find their way out of the pile of corpses. They're all hurt, badly, but so is Griff. Eddie stands up, with one eye closed. His shirt is ripped and he's bleeding. He has two cuts on his chest and one down on his tigh. Also his left arm is hanging and bleeding. Malcom follows the trend and finds his way out of the pile. Eddie walks up to him and helps him get up. He was hit in the head and is bleeding from his forehead. Griff grins. He lifts his arms once again and few bodies start to float.**

 **"Stop him !"-** Ira screams while limbing from the forest

 **"Ira ?"-** Eddie says confused

 **"He'll absorb them all. You musn't allow him."-** Ira yells

 **"Why don't you just do it before he does ?"-** Eddie asks

 **"I can't."-** Ira says

 **"Why not ?"-** Eddie says

 **"I'll explain later, right now we need to stop him."-** Ira says still limbing

 **"Crudor, can't you just blast him or something ?"-** Eddie asks

 **"I'm afraid I can't. I'm almost all worn out."-** Crudor says

 **Eddie looks down and sees a machette. After picking it up, he walks up to Alpha. He pats him on the shoulder.**

 **"Looks like it's up to us, wolfie."-** Eddie says

 **Eddie and Alpha get ready to charge at Griff. A loud sound is heard in the distance. Everyone is silent. Griff looks forwards with confusion. There is a high pitched noise of something falling down from the sky. Griff looks to his right, up in the sky. Everyone else looks in that direction as well. Griff squints as he sees a trail of smoke up in the sky. His eyes widen when he realizes that there is a dark object on the end of the trail and that it's coming his way. Griff turns towards it and jumps backwards with his hands crossed. The object hit the ground and it exploded, sending Griff flying back. Shrapnel cuts into and trough him. His arms and chest got burned and showered with hot metal shrapnel. Eddie and others are stunned and thrown to the ground. They use piles of bodies to hide. Four shapes appear at the start of the crater, crouching. Malcom squints then realises.**

 **"It's the hunters. Some of them survived."-** Malcom says

 **"And it looks like they've brought the howitzer you were talking about earlier."-** Eddie says

 **Only six hunters were left, four of them came to aid while the remaining two stayed back and are now firing the howitzer. Another shot can be heard as Griff falls on his back. He stays on the ground breathless. He inhales deeply. By the time he got his bearings another projectile was already heading his way. Griff quickly reacts and gets into a pushup position. He pushes himself off the ground and into the air, propelling himself upwards. The projectile falls and explods right beneath him, sending him flying even further upwards and showering him with shrapnel once again. After being thrown into air, Griff accelerates down and falls right on his back. He lays limbly on the floor. Another shot is heard. He is barely conciouss and squinting. But, anger compelled him and he grabs a head of a half dead vampire next to him. He screams as Griff rips his head off. He gets up and scans the sky for the projectile. Once he found it, he throws the head at it. Head met the projectile and it exploded in mid air. Griff grins, but the grin is quickly removed due to a bullet penetrating his shoulder. The four sinpers at the beggining of the crater started showering Griff with bullets, as another shot could be heard in the distance. As the projectile neared, hunters stopped firing. Griff stood akwardly, filled with holes from sniper rifles. He looks up with his right eye closed. He jumps up and with incredible tenderness spins the projectile around and redirects it towards the four hunters. They tried to move out of the way but the explosion got to them. Griff lands down and hears another shot. His face swirled with anger as he sees another projectile heading his way. He charges two energy balls, then throws one at the projectile. It explodes and Griff throws the other one as well. He manipulates the ball as to follow the smoke trail back to it's source. The ball explodes in the distance. Griff waits for a few moments to hear if there will be another shooting sound. The silence was the answer he was hoping for. And he got just that. Silence. Griff's hands are still extended forward. They are shaking and he himself is shivering, due to the energy he used. The relative peace is broken when two of his fingers on his left hand are cutten off by a machette. Griff screams in pain. It was Delvin, he made his way to Griff and tried to take revenge on his son. Delvin laughs while Griff screams in pain. Griff looks at him with anger in his eyes. He slashes at Delvin, cutting into his face. Griff then uppercuts him into his stomach and punches trough him. Delvin gasps but is quickly grabbed by the troath and lifted up. Griff uses the same hand on wich he lost his fingers. Eddie and Malcom gasp in disbelieve.**

 **"NOO !"-** Eddie screams and starts running towards Griff

 **However Eddie stops when he sees Delvin's hand motioning him to stop. Griff looks at Delvin's face with confusion. His chubby face made an ear to ear grin. Delvin punches his side as hard as he could. Confused, Griff looks lower at Delvin's side. He sees a grenade with no safety pin attached to his belt. Griff then looks at Delvin's hand and sees a safety pin in it. Griff then looks Delvin's face as he quietly says with a smile.**

 **"Go to hell."**

 **Before Griff could throw Delvin away, grenade exploded. It blew off Griff's left arm completly up to his shoulder and a good portion of his face was turned into a bloody pulp. Only his right eye and mouth remained untouched, but he was still alive. Delvin was not that lucky. Most of his torso was blown out and he died instantly. Griff falls on his back, almost dead at this point. His visions started to get blurry. Griff, even tough being mortaly wounded, smiles.**

 **"Well damn. Who would've thought guys like these could bring me into this position. Welp, taking the last measurement then."-** Griff says

 **Griff points his index finger to the sky. Out of it a red beam of energy shoots upwards. Once the beam reached a high altitude it explodes in a blinding red light. Eddie and others cover their eyes. Meanwhile Calvin, Alan and Roberto found their way out of the corpse pile. Calvin's face is bloodied and his shirt is completly ripped. Alan is still bleeding from his shoulder and ribs, while Roberto is heavily bruised on his face. They all look towards Griff. From the direction where Griff's army used to be, a figure ran on all fours. It was a shirtless pack, that had a box strapped on his back. It ran to Griff and stopped next to him. Griff opened the box. It was the same box he took from the mosque before. In it there is an old looking curved dagger. Only the blade wasn't metal, rather a dark brown claw, wich is connected to a wooden handle with old rope. Griff takes the claw and gets up. Ira and others look at Griff, who is missing his left arm completly. The blood is dripping out of the gap where arm used to be.**

 **"You know, I'll enjoy killing each and every one of you."-** Griff says

 **Griff extends the dagger towards them and then turns it around to himself. The four legged vampire continued running towards the forest. Eddie and Alpha prepare to fight the vampire. The vampire jumps into the air towards the crowd of survivors. While in air an arrow finds its way to vampire's neck. The vampire spits blood out and starts falling down towards the group. Eddie takes his machette and spins around just in time to slice the falling vampire's head in half. Everyone turns to the forest, the direction from where the arrow came. Caitlyn slowly walks from within the forest, holding her bow and an arrow in her hands.**

 **"Oh, no."-** Calvin says

 **"Goddamnit."-** Roberto says

 **"You have got to be shitting me."-** Eddie says

 **Malcom turns around and sees her daughter. His face turned into one of sadness. This didn't last, because it then morphed into pure anger. He clenched his teeth, then started screaming.**

 **"ARE YOU FUC-"**

 **Malcom screams but is interuppted by a loud explosion behind him. It was Griff, he pierced his hearth with the claw and exploded in an outburst of red energy. The claw was a remnant of a demon called Ziminiar. He was a powerful demon who walked the Earth many years ago, but was banished to hell, so his physical body he had was destroyed. Most of his body was destroyed but the pieces that weren't possesed incredible power. Such as this one. Griff used it and took that power. By piercing himself in the hearth he has effectively made himself into a demonic vampire. His body extended into a red liquid like state, dozens of metters in the air. He became a giant, with a viscous lava like body. His body was in fact more of plasma in a way. This plasma extends forwards like lava, towards the group. Eddie gasps. Crudor grabs Sanox and Ira, while Alpha grabs Alan and Mark. They jump up on a tree. Eddie quickly runs to the trees and motions Caitlyn and Malcom to come closer. He connects his hands to give a levarage to Malcom. But Malcom pushes her daughter first and she climbs up. She is followed by Malcom and Roberto. Malcom and Roberto pull Eddie up as well. The red lava like plasma expands trough the field and engulfs the bodies and half dead vampires. Once it reached the forest, it stopped for few moments and then retreated back. While it was retreating back it left only the naked ground, no grass, no corpses, nothing but dirt, only exeptions being weapons that the hunters dropped. All of the bodies were sucked into the plasma. The lava like nergy is now retreating to it's center. Once it returned it united into a shape. It was Griff, he was more powerful than ever. From the trees, the ten survivors watched in horror at the eerie sight. A lone figure in the middle of a field, where the blood was shed. Griff just stood there, with wide eyes. Crudor looks at Ira, then Ira looks at the other tree where the hunters were. He exchanged a look with Eddie.**

 **"Got a plan, anybody ?"-** Eddie asks

 **"I don't actually. We've used all of our aces. I've got nothing."-** Crudor says

 **Eddie remembers the spear.**

 **"What about that spear Sanox told me about."-** Eddie says

 **"Oh yeah. Somehow I completly forgot about that."-** Ira says

 **"Well, what about it ? Can we use it against him or what ?"-** Calvin says

 **"I don't know. It doesn't really come with a manual, it's just a spear."-** Ira says

 **"And you expect it to kill it ?"-** Crudor asks

 **"I don't know."-** Ira says

 **"And that's your trump card ?"-** Alan asks

 **"It was the only thing Griff feared, so it has to do something."-** Ira says

 **"Where the hell did you even get it ?"-** Alan asks

 **"Rain forest of Brasil. In a cave to be exact. From a ww2 vampire called Jack."-** Ira says

 **"Dude, what ?"-** Calvin asks

 **"It supposedly gives you power, but it doesn't work if you are unholy."-** Ira says

 **"And what the hell does that mean ?"-** Crudor asks

 **"If you're a vampire, a witch or anything like that, you're out."-** Ira says

 **"So only humans ?"-** Crudor asks

 **"Yes."-** Ira says

 **The vampires look at the other tree where most of the humans were. Eddie looks at the wasteland and sees some weapons on the ground.**

 **"Alright, it's up to us then. I'll take the spear, Calvin you take my rifle there, it has one clip left. Distract him with Malcom and Roberto while I sneak around him, but be careful and keep your distance. He's a demonic vampire now and we don't know how powerful he is."-** Eddie says

 **Eddie turns to the tree where Ira and others are.**

 **"What about you ? Does anyone have any energy left ?"-** Eddie asks

 **"I do, but I don't think I'll make any difference since it's not a lot."-** Crudor says

 **"I could summon another lightning, but it will not be as powerful as the last one. Not even close."-** Alan says

 **"I might be able to do something."-** Ira says

 **"Ira don't be ridicilous, your spine was broken twice. I don't even understand how you're able to speak."-** Crudor says

 **"Don't worry, I'll use my energy reserves. I don't have a lot, but hopefully I'll be worth it."-** Ira says while standing up

 **He puts his hands in a praying postition and inhales deeply. He opens his eyes as he exhales. He recieved an energy boost, wich only makes him a little bit stronger and faster than a regular human. They all come down from the two trees. Mark lays next to a tree with Sanox. Alan sits next to them and starts drawing the symbols on the ground again. Calvin and Roberto sneak-run into the field and collect the weapons. They bring them back and arm themselfs. Crudor and Alpha step forwards, followed by Calvin and Roberto. Eddie goes with Ira, searching for the marked tree where the spear is. It doesn't take him too long to find it. Malcom stays back and discusses with her daughter. He insists for her to leave, but she refuses. So they make a deal. She will stay in the forest, but will provide support with arrows, with the company of her father. Both Calvin and Roberto take their separate ways, Calvin on Griff's right and Roberto on Griff's left. Griff is still just standing there, not moving at all. Roberto and Calvin put their guns up, while still approaching Griff. Crudor had grabbed two large branches. He wanted to use them to kill, or at least damage Griff. Crudor, Alpha, Calvin and Roberto continue to approach Griff, all be it at a slow paste. They should've started attacking already, but there was the primeval fear that held them back. Roberto finally broke the steady flow and shot Griff with his hunting rifle. The bullet blows of upper left quarter of Griff's face. The shot was followed by Calvin showering Griff with bullets. The wounds weren't normal. As soon as the bullets penetrated his skin, there was no blood, just red like plasma floating from the wound. Crudor also joined, by throwing the branches at Griff. They penetrate his left tigh and his right shoulder. Alpha then slashes at no one, sending a three clawed sharp air wave, towards Griff. The air wave was so sharp and precise that it left three claw slashes deep across Griff's chest and stomach. Calvin stops shooting and they all look at Griff. After a pause that lasted few moments, there was a small crimson energy ball that flew between Crudor and Alpha, towards Griff. It hits Griff and causes a small explosion. When the dust settles, Griff's body is barely even scratched. Everyone turns and looks backwards. They see Sanox standing next to a tree. On his left side there is a tree, against wich is Mark laying in pain. On his right there is a shriveled up vampire corps, laying on the ground. It was the vampire that carried Caitlyn to safety. She broke herself free by stabbing him with a silver layered arrow near the hearth. He managed to crawl back and when he saw the weakend Sanox and Mark, he wanted to have a quicky, wich would give him a power up, allowing him a safe escape. But his plans were foiled by Sanox and Mark, who tricked him. In the end Sanox was the one that absorbed him, this gave him a small power up. It was not really a strong one however. Everyone turns to Griff. His face hasn't even remotely changed it's expression, not even one. He just stood there, wide eyed. After few more moments of silence, the blood like plasma retracts back into his wounds and the skin sealed right up. He was now completly healed. Griff looks at his fists and smiles.**

 **"You would all love this feeling."-** Griff yells still smiling and looking at his hands

 **There is a moment of silence.**

 **"The power, it's beautiful. Coursing trough me."-** Griff says

 **The silence continues.**

 **"You feel it too, we all do. The fear that awoke in every one of us. It is not irrational. We can all feel it coming, the dark. That's why so many of our kin were so willing to rally and fight in this war. They wanted to be close to eachother and to have a strong leader. One that could fight the dark. Here I am. Let's reunite and fight together, against the oncoming darkness. I didn't want to use it at first due to ristk, but now, with this new found power I have a chance. What do you say my brothers ?"-** Griff asks loudly

 **The silence continues as Crudor and Sanox exchange looks.**

 **"Brothers ?"-** Ira says while coming from the side **"Should we just ignore the fact that you slaughtered over 6000 people this night, just because you wanted to be on top. Come to think of it, you'll probably just kill us and absorb our power to make yourself stronger. Because that's your true nature, selfishness."**

 **While he was saying this, Calvin noticed Eddie. He was sneaking and going around Griff, holding a spear. Calvin realises the plan.**

 **"So thanks, but no thanks."-** Ira says as he comes about ten meters behind Crudor and Alpha

 **There was yet another silence, in wich Griff's face changed from a blank into an angry smirk. He raises his hands.**

 **"ALRIGHT, PERISH THEN !"-** Griff screams

 **"AFTER YOU, BITCH !"-** Alan screams

 **Two small bolts of lightning hit Alan, but it didn't hurt him. He redirects them in one large bolt. Griff swings and literally punches the lightning away like it was nothing. Everyone , especially Alan, looks with shock. The lightning ends up hitting somewhere deep in the forest. There is a pause that lasts for about half a minute. In that period of silence, Griff scans his opponents from left to right. He smiles.**

 **"As I was sa.."-** he says but is cutten off

 **The reason behind the sudden ending of his speech was an arrow. Caitlyn's arrow, that found it's way into Griff's right eye. There is another ten or so seconds of silence, in wich Griff's mouth was opened wide in a suprise. He makes an angry hiss like sound as he clenches his teeth. Griff slowly raises his hand and removes the arrow from his eye. His right eye remained closed.**

 **"So, silver still stings."-** Griff says to himself

 **He drops the arrow on the floor and smiles. Crudor gets into a fighting stance. Calvin and Roberto start shooting again, but the bullets never reach Griff. Instead they float in mid air, stopped by Griff's telekinetic power. They stop their fire and the bullets just fall down. They are then thrown to the ground by an invisible force. Crudor charges at Griff, but when he was only few meters in front of him, Griff snaps his fingers and Crudor gets thrown to Griff's right side. He was thrown so hard, that he nearly reached the end of the crater. Crudor was now at the place where the four living hunters were. Alpha charged as well. Griff snaps his fingers again and sends a shockwave towards Alpha. When he is met by the wave he isn't thrown back, because he provided resistance against it due to him charging at it. Instead, most of the bones in his body cracked. Alpha stumbles back in exhaustion. His hair slowly starts retracting and his body mass starts to get smaller. Alpha transforms back into a human. He is a middle aged man, with long light brown hair and a beard. He falls down unconncious. Crudor slowly looks up and sees that Griff didn't kill all the hunters. Two of them were laying down, holding their wounds in pain. Crudor gets up and one of them reaches out.**

 **"Help. Please."-** one of them says

 **Crudor smirks and prepares for a quick snack. Griff stands pleased. He extends his arms.**

 **"So if that's all, I'll be killing you now."-** Griff says as he prepares to snap his fingers

 **Eddie, who slowly but surely got behind Griff, throws the spear at Griff. But Griff acctualy noticed him and just wanted to give everyone some false hope. As the spear flew towards Griff, he turns around, sending the spear to the ground with an invisible force. Eddie looks shocked. Griff laughs at him, but his laugh is stopped by an arrow piercing his left chest. He turns around with anger and spots Caitlyn in the forest. Just as he was about to snap his fingers and in the process her neck, he hears running from behind him. He turns around dodges the spear that Eddie tried to stab him with and throws him and spear in the air, sending him flying all over to the edge of the forest. As Eddie fell, his ribs got cracked and spear got thrown to the side. Now everyone exept Crudor, was at relatively close position to eachother.**

 **"And now."-** Griff says as his body stars to radiate crimson plasma like energy **"To kill you all at once."**

 **Griff starts levitating up in air. Around his body an alternative body started forming. The new body is made out of the same plasma like energy. The new body made out of energy had Griff himself in its torso as a source of its power. Everyone looks at the monstrosity with fear in their faces. Eddie gets up in pain.**

 **"I'm sorry, I couldn't do it."-** Eddie says to Ira

 **Calvin and Roberto get up and start shooting again while backing up. They back up all the way to Eddie and Ira.**

 **"Are you alright ?"-** Calvin asks Eddie

 **"I'll live."-** Eddie says

 **"Now what ?"-** Calvin asks Ira

 **Ira stays silent.**

 **"I don't know. I-I have nothing."-** Ira stutters

 **"We have to use the spear, but we can't get to him, not even near."-** Roberto says

 **Crudor suddenly appears behind Roberto, holding the spear.**

 **"It's not him that we should stab."-** Crudor says

 **Right after he said it, he stabs Roberto in his lower back. Roberto gasps in pain. Eddie, Calvin and Ira both gasp in suprise as well. Roberto yells softly. Crudor releases the spear and it stays in Roberto's back. A yellow energy starts spreading from the stabbing point and Roberto starts screaming in pain.**

 **"What the hell did you do ?"-** Ira asks angerly

 **Crudor just looks at him, then starts running for the forest. Ira motions Calvin and Eddie to follow him. They do so. Roberto's screams grew louder as the yellow energy spreads trough his whole body. Once it reaches his face, his eyes and mouth shoot out three beams of light up into the sky. Calvin, Ira and Eddie came to the forest where they were met with Malcom restraining Caitlyn. She is crying and wailing her hands, wanting to go and somehow help Roberto. As Roberto is still screaming, his whole body becomes, for lack of a better word, human lightbub. His body shines in blinding yellow glow. Everyone is blinded for a moment, including Griff. After the flash, everyone looks at Roberto. But there was no more Roberto, at least not completly. Where he once stood now stands a tall, shining man in a gold and white armor. He's holding a spear in his right hand and a shield in his other. There is a gold and white helmet on his head, so his face is not visable. Griff's new plasma like body forms a face, and that face is filled with anger.**

 **"What the hell just happened to Roberto ?"-** Malcom asks

 **"He became a monster of God."-** Ira says

 **Everyone looks at him with confusion.**

 **"He obtained power of the spear. I don't know if all of it or just a fraction of it. Whatever it was it was enough power to corrupt him as a human. All that power took away his humanity and he is now a monster, even if he is a holy one."-** Ira says

 **"You did this to him you son of a bitch !"-** Caitlyn says

 **"Of course I did, I had to."-** Crudor says

 **"No time for talk, we'll discuss it later."-** Ira interrupts

 **Roberto starts walking towards Griff, and vice versa. Roberto is glowing a yellowish white energy while Griff is glowing a black crimson one. Roberto stops and stands his ground but Griff continues to charge at him. Griff gains momentum and puts all of his energy into a charge. Roberto spins his spear and lunges it into ground, sending a blast of energy from his body towards Griff. When Griff is met with the wall of energy he too goes all out. Now two walls of energy, one golden white and another black crimson, clash in the middle of the field. They go high up in the sky, pushing against eachother, but never crossing their respective boundaries. The two energies continued to clash for a solid minute. Then both Griff and Roberto went over their limits, putting off more energy than their bodies could handle. In a blinding flash, everyone, even in the forest, was thrown on the ground. It was so savage that it knocked almost all of them out. Only Ira, Crudor and Mark were left conciouss. The dust settles and there is a sight to be seen. There stands Roberto in his armor, still crouched down and holding his spear that is in the ground. But he isn't shiny anymore. His armor lost almost all of it's color, his skin went grey and it has cracks on it. Griff was no better, he now has a brown tone to his skin, wich is also cracked and dry. He stands, but just like Roberto, he's barely alive. Griff realises that there really is no hope, not anymore at least. He turns around and tries to walk away. The time it took for him to make one step was enough for a normal human to make dozen of them. As he's trying to walk away, skin on his face cracks and small part of it falls off. He makes three steps. When he was about to take his fourth, a bullet penetrates his left shoulder. He gasps and uses the momentum of the bullet to turns around. He sees Mark, standing about 10 meters away from him, holding a gun with his left hand, due to his right being broken. Mark has a smirk on his face. Griff clenches his teeth and widens his eyes, wich are filled with small red blood vessels. He realises that he is dead, but his instinct cause him to try to flee instinctively. He turns around in pain faster than before. He starts limbing away.**

 **"That was for my bro."-** Mark says as he's walking towards Griff

 **When he's at the optimal distance, Mark shoots Griff's right leg, right at his kneecap. Griff falls down, screaming in pain.**

 **"That was for my pa."-** Mark says

 **Griff turns to his back. Mark walks over to him and points the gun right at his head.**

 **"And this one's a personal gift. Enjoy, bitch."-** Mark says

 **Mark then shoots Griff point blank in the head. Griff's body limbs to the ground. It is almost done. Mark crouches down and takes out his combat knife. He stabs him with all the strenght he had left, right in his breastbone, breaking it. He moves the knife up and down, opening the wound wide enough a hand can fit in it. He then drops the knife and puts his hand inside of Griff's chest and after some digging, he finds his still beating hearth. Even tough it was hard, due to him being a rightie, he finally grabs hold of the hearth and rips it out. He stumbles back, still holding Griff's hearth. He looks at the hearth and smiles. The smile on his face turns into a giggle, as Mark's eyes get wide and his pupils dilate. The giggle then turns into a full on laughter. The feeling he is feeling, as he's holding the hearth, is almost orgasmic. His pupils dilate even more, as his vision gets more and more dark. The darkness envelops his sight as more and more small blood vessels of black pop into his view. His histerical laugh continues as most of his eyesight is now pure darkness. Just as the last bits of light were dissappearing from his view, he heard a voice, that shook his very being. A deep, ominous voice spoke.**

 **"Embrace the dark."**

 **As soon as he heard the voice, a primeval instinct awakes and he throws the hearth he held in his hands. Mark stumbles back as his eyesight returns and the darkness disappears. Mark then collapses due to fatiuqe. Ira was watching the whole ordeal from a safe distance.**

 **"He did it."-** Ira thought to himself **"He's finally dead."**

 **Ira notices Roberto, still crouching and holding his spear. Ira immediatly starts walking to him to help Roberto. As he's walking, he hears a thundering sound behind him and before he could turn around a fireball flies past him. The fireball flies forwards and hits Roberto's back. Roberto's new form was powerful, but the fight with Griff's newfound demonic power wore his body out. The fireball explodes most of Roberto's back off, killing him at the spot. After observing the fireball burning Roberto, Ira turns to see who it was that fired the shot. As he expected, it was Crudor. Others woke up just in time to see Crudor use his last bits of strenght to kill Roberto. Caitlyn opens her mouth in a sad aw. Her eyes tear up and she collapses.**

 **"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO ?!"-** Ira screams

 **"Don't pretend to be ignorant Ira."-** Crudor say

 **"What ?"-** Ira asks confused

 **"He became a holy creature, he would've killed us as soon as he had the chance."-** Crudor says

 **"He was a friend !"-** Ira says

 **"Oh please, don't think you've fooled me. I know that you don't really care about them."-** Crudor says while pointing to the Eddie and others

 **"Crudor, where did you get the power to kill Roberto ?"-** Ira asks

 **There is a small pause. Everyone looks at Crudor with mixture of confusion and anger.**

 **"Some hunters survived, I drank them."-** Crudor says

 **Malcom gasps.**

 **"And there are still some humans left for us to eat Ira."-** Crudor says while turning to the surviving humans **"Let's go Ira. We can drink them and we can rule over the vampires that are left. What do you say ?"**

 **There is few moments of silence. Ira just looks to the ground. Crudor turns his head around.**

 **"Ira ?"-** Crudor asks as he's turning to face Ira

 **As soon as he turned, there was a slash. Crudor gasps and so does Eddie. Crudor stumbles back a few steps, holding his stomach. He lowers his hands in exhaustion and his guts fall out. His dead body follows suit. Everyone is suprised that Ira just killed Crudor in a brutal fashion. After some more silence Malcom crouches down and hugs her crying daughter. He didn't like Roberto, but the emotional hit Caitlyn recieved due to his death left him feeling unable to help his daughter. All he could do is hug her and be there for her. Eddie and Ira exchange looks.**

 **"I'm sorry."-** Ira says

 **"Just take that Sanox guy and leave."-** Eddie says

 **Ira stays silent. He stumbles toward the small group of survivors. The battle took a toll on him. He was walking, but barely. After walking to the tree where Sanox was laying against, he crouches down to see if he's even alive. Luckly he was. Ira picks him up and drags him to Crudor's body. Ira wanted to feed Sanox with Crudor's blood while it was still fresh enough to drink. He shoves Sanox's head into Griff's neck area and the vampire instinctively bites into his neck. Sanox feeds with Crudor and he gets up. The meal did not make him any stronger, in fact he was still tired. Sanox looks at Ira and he nods. They both walk off. Eddie and Calvin walk to Mark and carry him to the forest. Meanwhile Alan walks into the field to the naked man laying in the middle of the field. It was Alpha in his human form. Alan walks over him.**

 **"Are you good ?"-** Alan asks him

 **"I was dragged into a fight because of a debt I owed. This fight killed every single member of my pack and effectively 95 % of my friends. On top of that every single bone in my body is broken."-** Alpha says **"I'd say I'm just splendid."**

 **"Haha, maybe all your bones are broken but your sarcasm isn't. Don't worry, this makes us even."-** Alan says

 **"It sure does."-** Alpha says

 **"Now how the hell are we going to move you ?"-** Alan asks

 **"I don't know and I'm not sure if I want to."-** Alpha says

 **"I have an idea."-** Alan says while reaching into his pocket

 **"What, carry me ?"-** Alpha asks

 **"Yes actually."-** Alan says

 **"Don't know how you're gonna do it, judging by your bleeding wound in shoulder and ribs, but alright."-** Alpha says

 **"Inhale my child."-** Alan says as he reaches a handful of herbs to Alpha

 **"What the hell is.."-** Alpha mumbles while drifting into sleep

 **The herbs made him go to sleep, allowing Alan to pick him up without any pain. At the moment anyways. Alan walks to Eddie and Calvin, who are holding passed out Mark.**

 **"So I guess we're done here."-** Alan says

 **"Yeah, it seem so."-** Eddie says

 **"What are you going to do now ?"-** Calvin asks

 **"Good question. I'll probably go and recruit some newcomers and teach them witchcraft. I am the leader of the witches in this area, but if there's nobody to lead then I ain't that much of a leader am I ?"-** Alan says

 **"What do you mean ?"-** Eddie asks

 **"Well I kind of killed most of my followers to get more powerful. The ones I didn't fled this part of the USA."-** Alan says

 **"Damn."-** Eddie says

 **"I guess I'll go and recruit new apprentices."-** Alan says while leaving

 **"You know we can't let you do that."-** Eddie says

 **Alan turns around and looks at Eddie and Calvin. Eddie has his left arm hanging downwards and bleeding from his shoulder down. With his other hand he is holding his broken rib. His right eye is closed and his face is filled with blood. Calvin has his right eye shut and black as well. His shirt is ripped and he has small cuts from multiple places. He's in better shape than Eddie, but he's still hurt badly. Alan then looks at Caitlyn and Malcom on the floor. He then looks blankly into the forest.**

 **"I know. But there's been more than enough blood spilled tonight. Let's leave it for another day."-** Alan says as he walks away with Alpha on his back

 **Calvin lays Mark down against a tree. Eddie walks over to Malcom and Caitlyn. He looks at them with a sad look. Calvin approaches them as well. Malcom gets up and helps Caitlyn get up as well. Caitlyn let's go of her dad to cover her eyes. Malcom takes a step back. Eddie turns to Calvin and nods her head to Caitlyn. Calvin walks over to Caitlyn and she hugs him and starts crying into his chest. Calvin hugs her back after few moments of hesitation and the crying turns into soft sobs as soon as Caitlyn felt the comfort of the hug. Eddie turns to Malcom.**

 **"What will you do now ?"-** Eddie asks

 **"Probably lay off the hunting for some time."-** Malcom says

 **Eddie nods. They both turn to Mark.**

 **"What about him ?"-** Malcom asks

 **"That's a good question."-** Eddie says

 **"Well, our car is not far from here. If you help me carry him.."-** Malcom starts but is interrupted

 **"Nah. Take Caitlyn and go. You've been trough enough today. Me and Cal will take care of Mark."-** Eddie says

 **"Alright. Damn, that boy lost everything. His brother and his father."-** Malcom says

 **"Yeah. Even worse is that he doesn't have anyone to return to."-** Eddie says

 **"Maybe he can hang with you two."-** Malcom says

 **"I highly doubt it."-** Eddie says

 **"Alright. Thank you again. Stay in touch."-** Malcom says

 **Caitlyn and Calvin break their hug and Caitlyn leaves with her father. Calvin takes few steps forwards holding his head, then falls down against a tree. Eddie follows him and sits against the same tree, but on a different side.**

 **"Is it too late to give up ?"-** Calvin asks

 **"Yup."-** Eddie says

 **"That was the kind of question that shouldn't be answered directly."-** Calvin says

 **"Well you ain't getting that shit from me. Don't turn into a bitch on me now. Besides, even if you were to quit right now, the memories would still stay. So what's the point of quitting ?"-** Eddie asks

 **"Yeah, I guess you're right."-** Calvin says

 **Mark grunts slightly.**

 **"You awake man ?"-** Eddie says

 **"Ugh, yeah."-** Mark says

 **"You alright ?"-** Calvin asks

 **"No, not really."-** Mark says

 **There is an akward silence.**

 **"Um, hey. I wanted to ask you something."-** Mark says

 **"Shoot. whatever you need man."-** Eddie says

 **"I wanted to ask you if the three of us could maybe hunt together ?"-** Mark asks

 **Calvin and Eddie look at him with confusion.**

 **"I, uh, of course."-** Eddie mumbles

 **"Thanks."-** Mark says

 **There was a solid five minutes of just sitting in silence. Calvin finally broke it with him getting up.**

 **"Ok, I'll look around and see if there are any weapons left around."-** Calvin says

 **"Sure. I just want to lay in bed and sleep."-** Eddie says while slowly trying to get up

 **Calvin walks to the start of the field. He picks up a hunting rifle that he presumed to belong to Delvin. He looks in front of himself and sees another rifle that belonged to Roberto, since it was at a place where he was stabbed. Calvin walks up to it and picks it up. After looking at it his view goes to the center of the field. There he sees his old friend. A man in the purple suit with a greyish hair stood in the middle of the field, with the distinctive impossible ear to ear smile. Calvin gasps and takes few steps back. But then he remembers. It's all in his head. There is actually no one there. It's just him being tired, or the stress of the fight that is getting to him. Calvin closes his eyes then looks at the aborition again. He too smiles an arrogant smile. The smile disappeared from the Smiling man for a moment. Then it returned as he started laughing. Calvin still smiled calmly. The laughing from Smiling man grew into a hysterical earsplitting wheeze filled mess. Calvin tried to stay calm but he started sweating and he gulped while taking another step back.**

 **"Calvin, who the fuck is that ?"-** Eddie yells from the edge of the forest

 **At that moment Calvin's eyes get wide. The realisation overcame him and he started breathing quickly.**

 **"Eddie, It's him. Help !"-** Calvin says with a clear fear in his voice

 **Eddie speed walks to Calvin and looks at the Smiling man. His mouth hangs in an aw. The laughing stops.**

 **"Who the hell... What, the hell are you ?"-** Eddie asks while taking one of the rifles from Calvin's hands

 **"Oh, If you only knew."-** Smiling man says

 **"Tell me right now !"-** Eddie says while aiming at him with the rifle

 **"I am the reason of fear for all those monsters. I am, the child of dark."-** Smiling man says

 **"You're what ?"-** Eddie asks

 **"You heard me."-** Smiling man says

 **"Whatever. Why are the monsters so afraid of you ? You don't look anything special."-** Eddie says arrogantly

 **"So, I guess I have you fooled as well."-** the Smiling man says

 **"Yeah, yeah, so intimidating. Just answer my damn question. What are you exatcly ?"-** Eddie asks

 **"We're the children of the dark. As I said. We've been here for as long as there were creatures that would be afraid of us. We were the original monsters. We crept in the dark and in the dreams of mortal beings for centuries. But then, these mortal abominations replaced us. We were never truly gone however, most of us retreated deeper into the dark. Some of us stayed. Their presence is almost unknown, only traces being the vocal campfire stories and the ones passed on what you would call, the internet. But now, we're finally in a position to take back our rightful place, at the top of the food chain. We succesfully turned the most powerful monsters in the world against eachother, and they've effectively killed themselfs. You know first hand how powerful they got. Shooting energy blasts and similar nonsences. We could've fought them directly, but this way is way less messy. Now the only real threath left is the witches, and they are killed of by my bretherin as we speak, and of course, you. The hunters that is. Personally I don't see a threat. You're still just humans, only difference being is that you know that we exist. It doesn't change anything. I'm supposed to kill you but hey, where is the fun in that ? No. Instead, let's play a game. I call it, get to aunt Rose before she's brutally murdered by one of us that is trapped inside her house."-** the Smiling man ends his expositional onslaught

 **Eddie and Calvin look at eachother. The laughing starts yet again. Eddie and Calvin slowly returns their gaze to the Smiling man. The laughing is stopped with a gunshot from Mark. The Smiling man evaporates into a black mist. Eddie and Calvin turn to Mark.**

 **"God, does he ever shut up."-** Mark says

 **"We got to go."-** Calvin says after a small pause

 **Calvin starts walking towards the car in the woods. Eddie soon follows.**

 **"Hey Calvin, I have to tell you something."-** Eddie says while following Calvin

 **"What is it Eddie ?"-** Calvin says not stopping

 **"You're my brother Calvin."-** Eddie says

 **"Yeah no shit."-** Calvin says

 **"Calvin."-** Eddie says **"You are my brother."**


	8. Into the dark

**The police and firemen came to the field after some people reported explosions in the distance. Due to the cutten down trees and the crater, the news proclaimed that it was a small meteor that had exploded before it hit the ground. They couldn't explain Griff's body tough. But, his cracked skin resembled burns, so nobody looked into it, not in detail at least. As for Roberto's body, Calvin and Eddie took it and buried him somewhere in the forest, marking his grave with a branch made cross. Sadly, they wouldn't be able to reach aunt Rose in time due to their car being barely drivable. But, Eddie was resourceful and called some hunter friends that went and checked up on Rose. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but Rose was taken out of the house for the time being. A week passes and their car is finally fixed. They took their time to both recover and to examine the situation. The monster sightings have decreased, which blends in perfectly with the story that the "Smiling man" told them. Neither Eddie or Calvin know or have ever heard anything about darklings. Eddie called Malcom, to ask him if he ever heard of them. He didn't. Neither did any hunter he called. The ones that were alive that is. Many of them had participated in morbid unexplained suicides. One of them was found in his bath, laying face first. The bath was filled with his own blood. Thing is, even tough his body was almost completly drained of blood, cause of death was not the blood lost, rather it was drowning. Another one was found stuffed in a kitchen shelf in a square shape. But by far the strangest one was a hunter that was found standing in the middle of his room. He wasn't actually standing, as he was dead. But, somehow his body stayed stiff and in balance, so it appeared that he was standing. The scariest thing was the face of terror engraved on his face.**

 **"So what do you think ?"-** Calvin asks  
 **"My guess is a ghost gone rouge."-** Eddie says  
 **"Ehh, I doubt it."-** Calvin says

 **They're driving back to aunt Rose's house in Marlinton. Eddie parks his car in front of the house.**

 **"How do you want to approach this ?"-** Eddie asks  
 **"Huh, I don't know. I'm thinking holy water maybe ?"-** Calvin says  
 **"Holy water ?"-** Eddie asks confused  
 **"Well yeah. I mean I don't know. What would you do ?"-** Calvin asks  
 **"Guns."-** Eddie says

 **Calvin rolls his eyes. They observe the house, neither of them moving from their seats.**

 **"How are your ribs ?"-** Calvin asks  
 **"Good. The mixture works perfectly."-** Eddie says

 **Eddie made himself a mixture of healing herbs and other ingridients that would help his ribs heal faster. It hurt, but in two weeks time his ribs healed almost completly. Almost. It still hurts to walk, but him being the macho wannabe, he just sucks it up and deals with it.**

 **"Are we going in or what ?"-** Eddie asks  
 **"I don't know, are we ?"-** Calvin says  
 **"Heh, you snarky fuck."-** Eddie says

 **They both chuckle as they're opening their respective car doors. They take their sawed-offs and bottles of holy water, then walk up to the door and open it. After entering they close the door, not turning the lights on. After a minute of their eyes adjusting to the dark they split up. The house itself is not the biggest. It's a simple one floor house. Calvin goes left into his room, while Eddie goes left to examine the kitchen/dining room. Calvin slowly enters his room, keeping his sawed-off up in an aiming position. Walking carefully towards his bed, he notices that the whole room is completly clean. Almost too clean. Moonlight shines right over his bed, revealing it to be empty. A feeling of unease crept trough Calvin's mind. He expected somehing like a wild animal that he and his brother would back up in corner. Instead of that he got nothing but silence and dark. Calvin slowly crouches and looks below his bed. Nothing. Slowly backing up, he realises that there is one more place where this, thing, could be. The closet behind him. He turns around and looks at the closet. Not wanting to lose any time, he quickly opens the closet doors and aims his sawed-off. Again, nothing. Calvin notices the sweat dripping down his face. Meanwhile, Eddie examined the kitchen, and food. The part kitchen part dining room was easy to examine, as there were no places where the thing could hide. One snack later and he was in the bathroom, which was also easly examined. Bathtub and a towel closet. Nothing. Calvin exits his room and in the same time Eddie gets out of the bathroom. They startle eachother, causing both of them to pull their guns up. Eddie sighs.**

 **"You find anything ?"-** Eddie whispers  
 **"Nah, you ?"-** Calvin whispers back  
 **"Nah."-** Eddie whispers

 **Eddie motions with his gun towards the two rooms left. Calvin turns and enters the far right room, the Rose's room, while Eddie goes into the room sized closet. Eddie was creeped out being surrounded by clothes, but he searched the room anyway. Calvin looked under Rose's king sized bed and into her closet, but like if it was a tradition, nothing. After examining the room, Calvin exits and finds Eddie sitting in the kitchen eating cerial.**

 **"Dude, what the hell ?"-** Calvin whispers  
 **"What are you whispering for ?"-** Eddie says out loud  
 **"Eddie !"-** Calvin says still trying to keep his voice down  
 **"Oh, come on, we searched the house, there is nothing here. That guy, or that thing, was just toying with us."-** Eddie says while getting up  
 **"Oh, so now what ?"-** Calvin asks  
 **"I don't know."-** Eddie says

 **Calvin scoffs.**

 **"Maybe we missed it. We literally are in the dark."-** Calvin says while walking to the table  
 **"Yeah, it is pretty dark."-** Eddie says now standing in front of closet doors  
 **"Luckily, I've brought a mini flashlight."-** Calvin says  
 **"Pussy."-** Eddie whispers

 **Calvin turns the flashlight on and moves his gaze up. The sight he witnessed almost stops his hearth. The disfigured version of aunt Rose stands on all fours, clenched on the wall by its claws while Its head is close to Eddie's neck. Its eyes are sickly shade of yellow, its skin is pale, its countless thin needle like theeth are jagged outwards while in the same time contourted into a smile. The eyes are not focused on Eddie, but on Calvin. The abomination looks at him with a crooked smile. Calvin took this in a few second while Eddie just stood there, unaware of the monster right next to him. Only after it fully cemented in his mind, Calvin screamed a scream of terror. The scream was authentic, true horror. The scream was comperable to that of an infant, only it was screamed by an adult man. The abomination released bone chilling skreech that starteled Eddie and Calvin, causing him to drop his flashlight, bathing them in darkness once again. Eddie and Calvin drop to the floor and scatter under the kitchen table. The scream continues for another few seconds, then there are three slams all at once, as two bedroom and a bathroom door all slam at the same time. Eddie and Calvin are laying on their backs, under the table with their guns pointed up. Silence envelops them. All they can hear is their shaking breaths.**

 **"What the hell was that ?"-** Eddie whispers  
 **"Oh my God. It's that thing."-** Calvin whispers  
 **"What thing ?"-** Eddie asks still whispering

 **Calvin ignores the question and gets up, gun still in an aiming position. He looks at his room, then at Rose's room, then at bathroom.**

 **"Where the hell did it go ?"-** Calvin asks  
 **"Not sure if I want to know."-** Eddie says

 **Both Calvin and Eddie look around nervously.**

 **"Eh, how about we don't split up ?"-** Calvin asks  
 **"Good idea, bro."-** Eddie says while getting up

 **They slowly walk towards the bathroom door. Calvin reaches for the door knob, but he never reaches it. Looking at his hand, he finds it shaking. Calvin steps back.**

 **"Maybe we sould call someone else. A-a-a backup or something."-** Calvin says  
 **"Come on Cal, we've come this far."-** Eddie says while pushing Calvin away

 **Eddie opens the bathroom door and storms in, while Calvin stays outside. The sound of opening doors reaches his ears and startels. The bathroom door suddenly slam shut with Eddie still inside. Calvin jumps and turns around. Eddie's screams can be heard from the other side.**

 **"EDDIE !"-** Calvin yells while trying to open the door

 **Calvin suddenly notices the abomination in the left corner of his sight, standing on a wall. The sight of it made his hearth stop, as he takes a step back. The abomination falls down on the floor and starts crawling towards Calvin, who frightently takes few steps back. Suddenly the abomination stands right in front of Calvin, who is now frozen out of fear. A small growl escapes from abomination's mouth. Calvin's eyes widen as he is thrown across the house and trough the door. The front doors break open, Calvin flying out and landing on his back, sending sharp pain to his brain. The impact on the ground made him whoozy. Trough a blurr he hears Eddie's screams, and few shots coming from the house. He looks up and after few seconds, he sees Eddie emerging trough the darkness of the house, then jumping out of the front door. His chlotes are ripped, long claw marks all over his shirt and pants, but no flesh wounds. Eddie crawls to Calvin.**

 **"What the hell happened ?"-** Calvin says while grunting in pain  
 **"I don't know man, it was just dark. I couldn't see shit. I just felt that thing all over me."-** Eddie says while getting up  
 **"Ugh, well. That's what she said."-** Calvin says while Eddie helps him up  
 **"Not really the time man."-** Eddie says  
 **"Did the bullets work ?"-** Calvin asks  
 **"I don't think so. I just shot to shoot you know. I don't even know if I hit it."-** Eddie says  
 **"I-I freaking saw it before."-** Calvin says  
 **"What ?"-** Eddie asks  
 **"Yeah. I probably should've mentioned it sooner. I thought I was seeing things, but now that I've seen it again, I'm definetly sure."-** Calvin says  
 **"Jesus Cal, why the hell did you not tell me this ?"-** Eddie asks  
 **"I think we can argue later."-** Calvin says

 **A small growl comes from within the house. Looking inside, only thing visable to the brothers is the thick darkness. Suddenly a pair of the two sickly yellow eyes appear out of darkness. Calvin and Eddie jumps back in fear. There is a moment of silence, in which brothers look at the pair of sickly yellow eyes. Abomination's heavy breathing is the one thing that keeps the total silence away.**

 **"What now ?"-** Calvin whispers  
 **"Don't worry. The house is still warded. It won't go past the entrance."-** Eddie says

 **Heavy breathing stops. Brothers look at the eyes. Under them, moonlight reflects from a set of razor sharp teeth. Suddenly, the silence is broken by a skreech, that makes Calvin's and Eddie's ears bleed. They cover their ears and crouch down as the house starts to shake. Windows shatter and the walls crack up. Once the walls cracked up, the darkness was no more, and the inside of the house was visable once again. Eddie and Calvin look up.**

 **"Oh you have got to be kidding me."-** Eddie says

 **Eddie notices that the symbols he marked the house with were broken by a crack, allowing the creature to run loose.**

 _ **2 weeks earlier**_

 **"W-what do you mean ?"-** Calvin asks confused  
 **"Just that. You're my brother."-** Eddie says  
 **"Like biological ?"-** Calvin asks  
 **"Yep. Same father, same mother."-** Eddie says  
 **"What's up with different surnames then ? Or not living together ?"-** Calvin asks  
 **"Well, let's just says our dad was a bit fucked up."-** Eddie says  
 **"What ?"-** Calvin asks  
 **"Yeah. Mother died during childbirth with you. But he couldn't care about another child alone, he barely could take proper care of me. After a few months of him failing at parenting, he gave you to his lover, Rose. Personaly, I think he did you a favour. He raised me as a hunter, and that wasn't pretty."-** Eddie says  
 **"Hold up, a lover ?"-** Calvin asks confused  
 **"Yep. Not really an aunt. Not blood related at all. She just told us to call her that."-** Eddie says  
 **"How do you know all this ?"-** Calvin says  
 **"Dad's last will and testament."-** Eddie says  
 **"Alright, that's a lot to take in."-** Calvin says while rubbing his head

 **There is a moment of silence.**

 **"But we have got to keep moving. We have a long ride to Rose's house."-** Calvin says  
 **"With a car that banged up ? Yeah, no. I'll make few calls, get Rose out of the house and someone to pick us and the car up."-** Eddie says **"Now come on. Help me carry Roberto's body. Didn't like him that much, but the guy died a hero. The least we can do is give him a proper burial.".**  
 **"I'll help you out."-** Mark says while walking up to them  
 **"Thanks."-** Eddie says

 _ **The present day**_

 **Calvin and Eddie drive out of Marlinton and to the south. While driving Eddie's phone rings. He answers it.**

 **"Hey, where are you."-** Eddie asks  
 **"Yo. Meet ya at Atlanta in a week, deal ?"-** Mark says over the phone  
 **"Woah, woah, woah, wait a minute. Where the hell are you ?"-** Eddie asks  
 **"See ya in a week Eddie."-** Mark says then hangs up  
 **"Hold up."-** Eddie says

 **He angrely throws his phone away.**

 **"What the hell was that ?"-** Calvin asks  
 **"Ah, nothing."-** Eddie says

 **A small moment of silence insues. Calvin turns his head towards the window and looks outside. The silence becomes deafening while Calvin focuses on the passing trees in the dark. His mouth hangs in an aw, as his eyelids start to feel heavy, trying to close. Silence turns into a high pitch noise, as the trees become lines of dark in already existing darkness in the bakcground. Trough the high pitch, Calvin hears a muffeled noise.**

 **"Calvin !"-** Eddie yells  
 **"Wha- what ?"-** Calvin asks  
 **"What the fuck is wrong with you ?"-** Eddie asks  
 **"I'm sorry man, I just phased out, I'm tired is all."-** Calvin says  
 **"No, not that. The way you handle all of this."-** Eddie says

 **Calvin looks at Eddie with a strange look, due to being suprised by the question.**

 **"What do you mean ?"-** Calvin asks  
 **"I mean the way you stay calm. I mean few weeks back we were in probably the biggest vampire war that was ever waged in history. You saw death, you saw bloodshed, you yourself killed and so on. There were bloodthirsty animals slaughtering eachother, vampires flying around and shooting energy blast, like it's some Dragon Ball Z shit. Yet here you are, like nothing happened. It took me few years to get adjusted to this shit. Honestly, I'm a bit jelaous."-** Eddie says  
 **"I, uh. I don't know how to answer that."-** Calvin mumbles  
 **"Yeah, I thought so. But I'll be damned, you're a prodigy. Both of us are."-** Eddie says  
 **"What do you mean ?"-** Calvin asks  
 **"I mean, did you even count how many vamps we killed back there ? I'm gonna low ball it and say it was 50 each. Ah, fuck it, 100 each. So you're looking good with over 100 kills already."-** Eddie says

 **Calvin focuses his gaze to the oncoming road. He then turns his head towards his window. Memories of that night come flooding back.**

 **"I mean that's more than some hunters ever hunt in their li.."-** Eddie was saying but gets cutten off  
 **"47."-** Calvin says

 **Eddie looks at Calvin.**

 **"What ?"-** he asks  
 **"47 of them. I've killed 47 of them. I counted."-** Calvin says

 **There is a moment of silence.**

 **"God damn it, now I have to lowball it to 50."-** Eddie says

 **Calvin chuckles.**

 **"So, are you up for some hunting ?"-** Eddie asks  
 **"Sure."-** Calvin says


	9. Into the dark 2

**"Where the hell are we going Eddie ?"-** Calvin asks  
 **"Quiet Calvin, we have a mission to complete."-** Eddie says  
 **"I'd be glad if you said what the mission is."-** Calvin says  
 **"The mission is healing."-** Eddie says  
 **"What ?"-** Calvin asks  
 **"Well, a big part of the hunters died in the battle with Griff."-** Eddie says  
 **"A big part ?" Really ? There was like 20 of them killed at most."-** Calvin says

 **Eddie glances at Calvin with a look that was mix between a disbelieve and confusion.**

 **"At most ? What the hell Calvin ?"-** Eddie asks  
 **"What ? Is 20 a lot ?"-** Calvin asks  
 **"Um, yeah. It's like, a half of all hunters around here. Now take in considerations that hunters, well, die. So if we don't count Malcom, then it leaves you, me and Mark one the only active hunters in this part of the USA."-** Eddie says  
 **"Wow."-** Calvin says  
 **"Yeah. Hunters need to reunite."-** Eddie says  
 **"So where exactly are we going ? I mean if there are no more hunters, who are we going to reunite with ?"-** Calvin asks  
 **"Notice how I said active."-** Eddie says  
 **"Huh ?"-** Calvin asks  
 **"Oh for God sake, we're going to talk with a veteran hunters."-** Eddie says angerly  
 **"You could've just say that."-** Calvin says

 **Eddie rolls his eyes.**

 **"So what's our first move ?"-** Calvin asks  
 **"Well, there's a guy in Charlotte that I'll... We'll meet. But before that, we'll spend a day or two in Blacksburg."-** Eddie says  
 **"What ? Why ?"-** Calvin asks confused  
 **"There's a case and another hunter we should meet. As for the case."-** Eddie says while giving Calvin newspapers

 **Calvin takes a look at the back side of the newspapers and reads out loud.**

 **"Cows, cats, dogs and wildlife found gutted all around the town of Blacksburg. Local authority suspects of a cult activity."**  
 **"We should know better."-** Eddie says matter a factly  
 **"What is it ?"-** Calvin asks  
 **"It could be skinwalkers. Could be wendigo. Could even be a rouge werewolf. Maybe it's even what they said, cult members. Whatever it is, we'll kill it."-** Eddie says  
 **"What if It's a darkling ?"-** Calvin asks suddenly  
 **"Well ,then we'll kill it too."-** Eddie says  
 **"How ?"-** Calvin asks  
 **"I don't know, but we'll find out."-** Eddie says

 **They parked their car in the woods and slept in it. When the morning came, they drove to Blacksburg. Once it was noon, they entered a small inn like restoraunt. Calvin sits down next to Eddie and waits for the veteran to come. A large bearded man wearing sunglasses walks in and sits in front of Calvin and Eddie. Calvin looks at the man with a confused look, while Eddie looks at him with a small smile.**

 **"What a beautiful day it i.."-** Eddie says but is cutten off  
 **"What the fuck do you want Ed ?"-** he says interrupting Eddie  
 **"Straight to the point eh ? That's why I like you Danny. Well I came here so you could repay your debt."-** Eddie says  
 **"My debt ?"-** Danny asks looking disgusted  
 **"Yeah, your debt."-** Eddie says with a more serious tone  
 **"I don't own you shit."-** Danny says while leaning forwards  
 **"Like hell you don't !"-** Eddie yells while slamming the table and getting up slightly **"If it weren't for me those witches would cook you in a soup or something. You owe me !"**  
 **"I don't owe shit to a guy that lead dozen of hunters to their death."-** Danny says  
 **"Yeah, you don't. You owe something to the guy that organized an attack that stopped a freaking vampire invasion."-** Eddie says proudfully  
 **"Oh sure. It's not like US army would have done anything about it right ?"-** Danny asks  
 **"And how much death would that cause ? I mean Jesus we just got rid of thousands of vampires in one night. That's probably like half the vampires in the freaking world."-** Eddie says  
 **"Was it worth it ?"-** Danny asks

 **Eddie gives him a suprised and confused look.**

 **"Of course it was."-** Calvin interrupts

Danny's gaze falls to Calvin.

 **"Yo whatever man. Will you help us or not ?"-** Eddie asks  
 **"The hell do you want ?" -** Danny asks  
 **"To reunite."-** Eddie says  
 **"Oh please."-** Danny exhales  
 **"Don't you oh please me D. There are bunch of witched around and we have these darklings running around we don't know anything about."-** Eddie says  
 **"Yeah, also there is crapload of suicides of hunters. Heard about that ?"-** Danny asks  
 **"Yeah, I did. I also heard they were weird. Like, really weird. Suspiciously weirdly weird. Something so wierd it could be a job for us. Another reason we should unite."-** Eddie says raising his brow  
 **"Or it's another reason to quit this job and live."-** Danny says  
" **Jesus Christ Danny, I never took you as a bitch."-** Eddie says  
 **"Is that a no ?"-** Calvin asks completly blank  
 **"That's a no."-** Danny says  
 **"Alright, we're done here. Anything else you want to add ?"-** Eddie says while getting up and walking away  
 **"Actually there is."-** Danny says

 **Eddie and Calvin turn. They are now standing behind Danny. After few moments they get a response.**

 **"Did you come here because of it ?"-** Danny asks still loking forwards  
 **"What ?"-** Eddie asks  
 **"Did you come here because of the case ?"-** Danny asks  
 **"We're off to Charlotte to meet Collins. But yeah, we're going to sniff around. Cattle mutilation ain't really a regular thing."-** Eddie says while turning to walk away  
 **"He's in a wearhouse west of city."-** Danny says 

**Eddie turns and walks over to Danny.**

 **"And what is he precisely ?"-** Eddie asks  
 **"A vamp."-** Danny says  
 **"A pack, a savage, a tribal ?"-** Eddie asks  
 **"A vamp."-** Danny says emphasizing the letter a  
 **"Oh.. damn."-** Eddie says  
 **"Yeah."-** Danny says  
 **"Well if you already found it why didn't you do something about it ?"-** Eddie asks  
 **"I told you, I'm out."-** Danny says  
 **"Oh my... alright. We'll take care of it."-** Eddie says

 **Eddie starts walking away.**

 **"Hope you save one bullet for yourself."-** Danny says  
 **"Fuck you."-** Eddie says while exiting

 **Eddie and Calvin get into their car.**

 **"Well that saves us a day or two of tracking him down."-** Eddie says while igniting the engine  
 **"What was that emphasis about ?"-** Calvin asks  
 **"Oh, it's an old school vampire."-** Eddie says  
 **"A classic one ?"-** Calvin asks  
 **"Yeah."-** Eddie says  
 **"You never told me about anything about them."-** Calvin says  
 **"It's because they're rare. They're the original brand of vampires and are thought to be killed off completly. Here and there another one surfaces tough, proving that believe wrong."-** Eddie says  
 **"Well what's their deal ? And what do you mean when you say the "original" brand ?"-** Calvin asks  
 **"Before savages, packs and all that other bullshit, there were the vampires. Their abilities vary, there is no definitive set of powers for them. But in general they're all weak to garlic, sunlight and holy symbols. The only way to kill them tough is a three step process. Wooden steak trought it's hearth, cutt off it's head and then burn the body, spreading the ashes."-** Eddie says  
 **"Why spread the ashes ?"-** Calvin asks  
 **"Supposedly in the past, more powerful vampires could come back even after being burned. I guess it was because the ash was left in one place."-** Eddie says  
 **"So what does that make packs, savages and others ?"-** Calvin asks  
 **"Well, the story goes that centuries ago a powerfull witch named Fustehal created a new breeds of vampires that would be used for a war against the old vampires. And it sure as hell worked, but the new vampires started breeding out of control. New ones can spread a lot quicker than the old ones."-** Eddie says  
 **"How so ?"-** Calvin asks  
 **"Well for an example the only sure way for a classic to turn a human into a vampire is that the human he infected is a virgin of the opposite sex. If you're a regular guy chances are you're going to die. It is possible however, you just got to be strong in the body and mind."-** Eddie says  
 **"Huh. That's actually very interesting."-** Calvin says  
 **"Yeah yeah. We'll wait for the night and then head out for him."-** Eddie says  
 **"Wait, didn't you say he doesn't like sunlight ? Why don't we go after him now ?"-** Calvin asks  
" **Good idea, but no."-** Eddie says  
 **"Why not ?"-** Calvin asks  
 **"Going head first, guns blazing to confront a vampiric beast of hell in the middle of the day ? First of all it would be completly anticlimactic. Second of all, I don't want police to surround the warehouse and us needing to explain to them why we have shotguns with garlic filled shells while standing over a headless body of an old man that is penetrated with a wooden stake directly trough hearth."-** Eddie says

 **Calvin raises his eyebrows and nods.**

 **"Are you sure we can beat him ?"-** Calvin asks  
 **"Bro, you and I are freaking ready. We'll do this so good and quick that in next few days we'll be on another case. Then we'll complete it flawlessly again. Then again and again and again. We'll be known as the best hunters ever to walk the earth in history. The Browing brothers, hell yea !"-** Eddie yells

 _ **Later that night.**_

 **Silence is pierced by a scream. Eddie comes flying out of the warehouse next to the river, screaming while he does so. After a 10 meter flight he lands on his car's windshield, breaking it and bending the car's hood in the process. His scream is chocked by the pain of the impact, rendering him mute, excluding few pain filled gasps that escape his mouth. Another scream is heard as Calvin too exists the warehouse in the similar fashion. Only he doesn't do it in the air, but on land. Calvin is thrown to the ground in front of the warehouse and bounces from the ground, proceeding to swirl on the ground uncontrolably until his body his the front of the car. His face is scratched and bloodied, while the rest of his body is limb. Eddie grunts in pain while rolling to his side. He falls down on the ground with another grunt.**

 **"C... Cal."-** Eddie stutters

 **He recieves no responce. Calvin is knocked out completly. A pale and skinny figure walks out of the warehouse. It has dark circles around it's eyes and a classy dark suit. Eddie opens the door of his car and takes out a spare shotgun. In this time figure has approached him completly and was standing few meter away. Eddie quickly turns on his back and shoots the figure. It falls down wretching in pain.**

 **"Yeah, how you like garlic filled shells bitch ?"-** Eddie yells

 **Figure suddenly appears standing in front of Eddie. It lifts him up in the air and then punches him with an open palm right into his chest. The force was so great that it broke most of his ribs instantly, knocked out all the air in the lungs and sent Eddie flying towards the river. The figure turns towards Calvin while Eddie lands into the water. It takes him and goes away into the woods. Eddie gets washed up on the river bank few minutes after. He slowly crawls to the shore. The pain from breathing indicated that his ribs are broken. Once he crawled out of the water completly, he is met by a pair of black boots. He looks up and sees Danny looking down on him.**

 **"Somehow I'm not suprised."-** Danny says  
 **"Go to h.."-** Eddie starts saying but passes out

 **Danny rolls his eyes. He takes Eddie and carries him to his car. In the meantime Eddie wakes up.**

 **"You're one heay son of a bitch."-** Danny says  
 **"Oh thanks."-** Eddie replies

 **Danny throws Eddie in his backseat. He then takes out a necklace out of his pocket. The necklace has a pentagram with open edges on it.**

 **"You guys really got fucked up."-** Danny says  
 **"Oh really ? What, did the broken ribs give it away ?"-** Eddie chuchkles then grunts due to pain  
 **"Hold still and sleep."-** Danny says

 **Eddie passes out again. Danny puts the necklace around Eddie's neck and takes out a knife. He then cuts his finger and presses it against the necklace, right in the middle of the pentagram. The unfinished pentagram starts glowing a hellish red. Danny gets up and walks over to the side of the car. On the ground there are few pieces of black cloth, wich he assumed falled off the vampire once Eddie shot him. He takes a compass out of his pocket and puts the cloth in the center of it. Compass suddenly starts to move in a certian direction, wich Danny followed. Somewhere in the woods to the north Calvin awakes in an old cabin in the woods. In front of him sits the vampire they were trying to kill, looking outside of the window. Calvin touches his face and feels nothing.**

 **"I healed you."-** says the vampire in an english accent 

**Calvin looks at the creature. It seemed polite, elegant and well rounded.**

 **"Why ? You know I'll try to kill you."-** Calvin says  
 **"I know you'll try. But I know you're not stupid enough to try it alone."-** the creature says  
 **"Fair point. What do you want ?"-** Calvin asks  
 **"I just wanted someone to talk to."-** the creature says  
 **"Are you serious ?"-** Calvin asks  
 **"Yes, I am actually."-** the creature says  
 **"W..why ?"-** Calvin asks  
 **"We're at a milestone, you and I. When I say you and I, I'm reffering to vampires and men."-** he says  
 **"How so ?"- Calvin asks**  
 **"Vampire kin is coming to an end."-** he says  
 **"How do you know ?"-** Calvin asks  
 **"I'm old. I'm very old. I was there to witness the fall of Rome and Constantinopol. I saw with my own eyes Napoleon's conquest of Europe. I watched the two wars that ravaged the whole world. People and monsters fighting all the time. But there was a constant balance between us. Monsters would take some lives, making people who knew the person they'd kill into hunters. These men would hunt down the monsters. The monsters would retaliate, bred and attack again, making more hunters and ensured that the bloody cicle would continue. But now something changed. There is no more balance. Something new has tipped the scale. You were there, you saw it. More than 6000 monsters died that night, vampires killing their own kin. There is something melevalent behind this. I don't know what it is, but the number of vampires is decreasing as we speak. We are doomed. It's too late for us and I fear humans will suffer the same fate."-** he says 

**There is a small pause as Calvin takes in what he just heard.**

 **"Why are you telling me this ?"-** Calvin asks 

**The creature looks down and smiles a little.**

 **"Well, I guess It's true when they say that hope dies last. I still hope this could be fixed. This growing dark in the background of the world seems to be unstoppable, but I want to believe that the purity of humans can fix that. After all I was a human once."-** he says  
 **"What was your name before you turned ?"-** Calvin asks  
 **"Uhh, It has been so long since somebody asked me what my name is that I don't even remember."-** he says  
 **"Well, what do you prupose ? How would you fix this ?"-** Calvin asks  
 **"That's where you come in. When you're as old, as expirienced and as powerful as me you can see thing others can't. I can see the dark, sence it spreading. Human sences are too dull to notice it, not even the lesser vampires can see it. But I can. I can also see the dark in you."-** he says, eyes fixated on Calvin  
 **"M..me ?"-** Calvin asks  
 **"Yes. You might not be aware of it but I can see the darkness within you. It's growing in size, but is still under your control. I've never seen this. The dark corrupts a human, controls it, makes the human fear it, but you control it. I am amazed by this. You might be the key in defeating this.** **Clavus clavo eicitur."-** he says  
 **"What ?"-** Calvin asks  
 **"Extinguish fire with fire."-** he says  
" **And what about you ?"-** Calvin asks  
 **"I am done."-** he says while getting up  
 **"What do you mean ?"-** Calvin asks  
 **"I have no hope. I've lived for too long and I'm ready to die. My lineage is secured however. Maybe he will join you in the battle with the dark."-** he says  
 **"What ?"-** Calvin asks  
 **"Take the stake and finish the job. I am ready."-** he says while extending his arms

 **After half an hour of searching, Danny finally finds the cabin. He walks up to it and is starteled by the door opening all of a sudden. Out of the cabin Calvin walks out, dragging the body of the vampire with one hand, while carrying it's head with the other. Danny looks at him suprised.**

 **"Job's done."-** Calvin says while dropping the body **"Got any lighter fluid ?"**

 **Danny looks at Calvin with a slight smile. They burned the body and spread the ashes across the forest. Afterwards they walked back to Eddie's car. They were met with Eddie who was awake and healed.**

 **"Witchcraft, really ?"-** Eddie asks holding a talisman  
 **"It did heal you didn't it ?"-** Danny asks  
 **"That's not the point dumbass. Why the hell are you using black magic. You do know that's against the rules and that it could make you a witch."-** Eddie says  
 **"Yes I know, I also know I saved your ass and that my debt is repayed."-** Danny says  
 **"Very clever. But you're hiding something. How the hell did you find this vamp ?"-** Eddie asks 

**Danny stops for a second.**

 **"It was Collins. I told him you guys are coming."-** Danny says  
 **"Good, at least we won't come unexpected. Here, take your necklace."-** Eddie says while

 **Eddie throws the talisman with the unfinished pentagram. Danny looks at it and sees the pentagram that is now finished. He is shocked when he realizes that the pentagram is finished, but instead of the expected crimson red, it was filled with complete darkness. The necklace was supposed to attarct the nearest demonic entity who would leave a part of it's power within the pentagram, healing the person who wears it. It is activated by blood, pressing it against the pentagram. Price being part of soul from the person that gave his blood to activate it.**

 **"What the hell ?"-** Danny asks himself under his chin  
 **"You know I'm getting real tired of your bullcrap Danny. First you say that you're done, next second you're rushing to our aid. Make up your damn mind."-** Eddie says  
 **"Eddie, how are you feeling ?"-** Danny asks  
 **"Medium rare."-** EddIe says  
 **"I'm serious Eddie."-** Danny says  
 **"I'm fine, you ?"-** Eddie asks  
 **"Dandy."-** Danny says  
 **"Huh, nice one."-** Eddie says  
 **"That's... weird."-** Danny says confused  
 **"Why so ?"-** Eddie asks  
 **"This was supposed to be red..."-** Danny say pulling the necklace up **"...yellow at least. But instead it's dark. Like, completly dark."**

 **Danny says, watching deep into the pentagram. His mind and sight shifted in and out of focus.**

 **"Danny !"-** Eddie yells

 **Danny flinches and looks at Eddie.**

 **"I think I know what it is."-** Calvin says

 **Danny and Eddie turn to look at Calvin.**

 **"A darkling."-** Calvin says  
 **"A what ?"-** Danny asks while giving Calvin a weird and confused look  
 **"You heard me, a darkling."-** Calvin says 

**Danny looks to his side, as if he was pondering about something. His gaze shifts to Eddie.**

 **"Is there something I'm missing ?"-** Danny asks  
 **"A darkling, creature of dark. Blackness in a living form. They're a complete mistery to us right now, we don't know what they are, where they're from, what they can do or how to kill them. But we know they're there !"-** Eddie says extending his arms  
 **"We met two of them. One was after the war with vampires, appearing as a kind of a ghost, or a mist. The other was in a house of our aunt. It was like a ghost, but more powerful."-** Calvin says  
 **"How powerful are we talking about ?"-** Danny asks  
 **"It broke the sealing symbol."-** Eddie says  
 **"Damn."-** Danny says  
 **"The same things are probably killing the hunters."-** Calvin says  
 **"And now they have you on their radar."-** Eddie says while pointing to the necklace

 **Danny looks down on the necklace, realization crawling into his mind. His gaze moved left to right as he was thinking about his next sentance. The movement stopped as his head lifted up, his posture filled with confidence.**

 **"When do we start ?"-** Danny asks


End file.
